I downloaded a demon!
by alucardismaster
Summary: Joss Franco was a normal teenager, kinda, he had normal issues, okay not really. Suddenly he has a homicidal Voice in his head, demons popping out of the woodwork trying to kill him, yeah, his life is just fine. And three certain white haired half-devils aren't planning on making his life any easier.
1. Chapter 1

I opened the side door and instantly went on the defensive. The reason? My grandma's 120 pound great dane puppy, Zeus, came bounding at me snarling. Most great danes are actually nice, that's why their referred to as gentle giants, but not Zeus, well at least to me he isn't.

"ZEUS!" I yell as I bring around my backpack in a wide arc, wiggling my foot out of my shoe at the same time.

Zeus, being the happy go lucky idiot dog, insulting to dogs yes, but it was true with this one, he thought I was playing with him, so he bit onto my shoulder strap and started to tug. After countless experiences with this little 'game', I knew how to handle the situation. When he tugged on the strap, I tilted forward with the force and picked up my shoe. The damn dog actually understood that the shoe meant that I wasn't playing around, so of course he let go, and that sent me tumbling backwards, out the door.

I grumbled in annoyance and got back up, "Damn dog." I muttered under my breath as I closed the door behind me and took off my other shoe so I wouldn't track any mud into the house. Grandma's house was neat, pristine and immaculate, all thanks to me. My parents are no longer living, so I went to the closest relative that would take me, that was my mother's mother, Bev. Unluckily for me though, my dad's mother hated my mom, and her mother, so she challenged Bev for custody of me when I was six, and unfortunately she won. For some though, the thought of living with their grandparent is enjoyable, if it's the right grandparent, or heck, a grandparent that actually liked you. Though my grandpa, when he was still alive, actually liked me.

I walked into my room and placed my shoes on the mat next to my laundry hamper, and my backpack on my small writing desk. My room is described as cozy, I think of it as suffocating and impersonal. It was 9 feet wide by 9 feet long and 8 feet tall, white like everything else in the house, and was all in perfect order. My bed rested on top of a simple frame that you couldn't see because of the slip that rested between the mattress and the box spring. A four draw dresser stood about three feet high, it didn't hold any clothes except socks and underwear, all seven pairs of each, two of which I wasn't allowed to where unless it was a wedding or formal event. Mostly it held the three pairs of shoes I had, my laptop, and the one hat I owned that grandma didn't know about, and a few other supplies, a broken TV/computer monitor rested on top of it, a gift from grandma. I had a small writing desk next to my dresser that also next to the doorway, I say doorway because it didn't have a door. Grandma made me take it off the week I moved in said that useless little boys weren't allowed privileges like doors.

I had a hamper that was next to my closet where I had most of my clothes and hung my backpack, it did have a door on it, grandma said that a room without a closet door wasn't a room at all, if that makes since to you, please explain it to me. Inside my closet hung my seven shirts, three short sleeves, all of one solid color: black, grey, and dark blue. I had two long sleeve shirts, grey and dark brown, and one formal long sleeve shirt that was a dark maroon. I only had four pairs of blue jeans, and one pair of black slacks. A dark grey tie hung on a nail in the back wall, my backpack is supposed to hang next to it when I was done with homework.

On the far wall was a window that was three feet wide and five feet tall, it was my only source of cool air when it got warm since the air conditioning didn't blow into this room, it was also my only source of light. I couldn't use the overhead fan or light for cooling or lighting, it was broken and grandma said that I couldn't fix it. She wouldn't let me get a desk lamp either, she said that I was supposed to have my homework done by 8, if not then I was out of luck.

I knew I should at least be grateful that I had a room to myself, but hey, what can I say, I'm human. I look at the doorway and find Zeus looking in at me, his big dopey eyes wide open and drooping slightly. he barks and then walks off. Damn dog. I miss Apollo, grandma's last great dane, he was great.

Sighing I walk towards the living room and take a mental list of what exactly I needed to clean today. Thunder roared slightly in the background, I could hear rain drops on the metal awning that covered the back porch area. I smiled, that meant that since it was a Thursday, with a home football game, and it's raining, traffic would be a bitch. That meant that Grandma would be an hour late tops coming home from her weekly hair appointment.

Laughing aloud, I make my way to the broom closet and pull out the vacuum cleaner. Guess I should introduce myself. My name is Joss Franco, I'm nineteen, and am in my senior year of highschool. I'm 5'5 with brown shaggy hair; I wear glasses, and am your picture definition of a nerd loner, minus the bullying and pocket protector though. Okay, I wasn't the exact picture of a nerd, but I was close. No friends, nothing but books, and I am the chemistry teacher's student aid, so yeah, pretty damn close.

Oh wait, its Thursday, that means family dinner with grandma's other son, her favorite, and my two other cousins, La di fucking da. We had another one on Sunday after church, I truly didn't see the point of having two dinners with them, oh wait, they're the preferred company, I'm just the help, or at least, that what I view myself as.

Sighing, I pull my Ipod out of my pocket and put in my headphones. Grandma doesn't know about the Ipod, I won it at school from taking so many tests for books I read. I turn up the volume and play The Offspring's 'Why don't you get a job?', then turn on the vacuum and got to work. So far, all I had to clean was the floors, dust, and do the dishes. I got it all done in about 20 minutes, and everything was spotless.

Smiling to myself, I turn off my Ipod and slide it back into my pocket and head towards my room. Now it was some personal time before I had to go and act for the rest of my family. Truthfully, I'm one of those spineless types of kids, kinda. I just took everything and bore it, thought the grin was extra. Secretly, I was a minor smartass with a major case of sarcasm, though most of it was whispered angrily in my head. I'm really afraid of people, majorly afraid of people, not by touch but by their presence around me, main reason why I keep so quiet most of the time. I preferred being alone, or at least in a quiet environment that people didn't come to much, the library at school per se.

Zeus jumps out of the open bathroom door and tries to gnaw on my arm; I glare at him and punch him in the ear. He whines slightly and backed off, then reared back and growled. "Don't push me dog." I warned him, and then walked around him and into my room. He followed with his head until I got to my dresser, then layed down and stared at me with his head on his front paws, growling softly as I pulled out the middle drawer and retrieve my laptop and placed it on the desk.

The laptop was a 'gift' from Grandma, by way of my cousin Tony, the family druggie. She bought if off him way to help him pay his bail a few years ago, she only gave me it when the school counselor came by and asked why I was computer illiterate, in her own words 'techtarded'. It was a battered old Dell inspiron that was seven years old and barely working. The speakers had shorted out way before it arrived in this house, the headphone jack didn't work unless you propped something underneath the headphone cord as it's plugged in, and even then it only worked half the time in one ear. The power cord wasn't any better, you had to weight it down and prop the computer up at the same time to charge. I was lucky enough to be able to purchase a battery with surprisingly 6 hours of charge, so I only charged it once a week and used it sparingly.

Sighing, I sit down at my desk and start up my laptop, today was a slow day for it. I look up at the ceiling as I listen to the whirring mechanics inside the machine. I wanted to buy a new computer, or at least a slightly better used one, but I needed to save my money for college. I used to have a job at the local coffee place, but grandma found out about it, and about how I was lying to her saying I was going to a study session, it was a good cover since I had six advanced placement classes, but was instead going to work at Tonky tonks' coffee hut. The gig was up when one of her bridge club friends came in and saw me. I did have some money that I could spend thanks to passing the AP test for all my classes last year, 2,250 dollars to be exact, but I had exchanged them for cash and put them in my savings account, which my grandmother doesn't know about thankfully.

I looked back down at my computer and found it ready for me to log in. I clicked on the provided icon, no use personalizing it since grandma complains about it ruining a decent piece of technology, pssh, she has her own that she has personalized and abused. The home screen pulled up and I immediately went to the internet. Google pulled up and I typed in my usual manga site, then opened up another tab and logged into my school's home page, it was a good cover all the times I used it.

If there was one thing that my laptop was good for, it was how well it read manga online, I couldn't buy the actual volumes. One, because grandma would find them and set them ablaze, she did it too 'Catcher and the Rye' the one time I brought it home as a school assignment, it wasn't even mine. Two, because buying Yaoi in a public place would be just too embarrassing.

Yep, I said it, I'm a guy and I like Yaoi, big whoop de doo. And for those without linear thinking, allow me to abbreviate, it means I'm gay. Which is a real laugh since I live with an uptight religious guardian who forces me to go to an evangelical church four times a week; which said church had its specialty on the verbal, and I'm pretty sure physical, bashing of people who are on the other side of the fence.

I was about to click on the link to 'Junjo Romantica' when the phone rang. I let out a groan of frustration at the damn person who interrupted one of my few times at home I can relax and be at piece, the other being when I'm asleep or lying on my bed in the dark and listening to my Ipod. I get up, glare at Zeus and stomp off towards the living room.

I reach the phone on the second ring, pick it up and hit the accept call button. "Franco residence, Miriam isn't in at the mo-"

"I know if I'm not home you useless boy!" Grandma screeched at me through her smart phone.

"Sorry grandma." I reply back instantly. Bear it, but don't grin it.

"Do not take up an attitude with me young man." She replied back. I didn't say anything from experience, just let her run off her big loud mouth and don't interrupt her. "I am calling to tell you that I will be in traffic for the next hour or so, some damn dog ran into the street and now there's a wreck." I figured something like that, thought more on the rain than a dog, poor thing, why couldn't it have been Zeus, and its ironic that she cursed a dog since she loves the stupid animal to death. "I expect you to be waiting outside the second I am due to arrive."

"Yes grandma." I reply. I knew the whole song and dance by heart, I just hated it.

"Good, and don't forget to do the laundry, honestly you should be thankful I am reminding you at all, useless child." She then hung up abruptly. Sighing, I hang up the phone and grumble off to the laundry room, which is located directly opposite of my room. I pass Zeus, who sticks out a paw as I walk by, nearly tripping me. I glared down at the dog as I opened the door to the laundry room, it looked up at me with an attempt of puppy dog eyes, they do not work on a animal that's over 100 pounds and as tall as my waist, and still growing.

I flip the switch on the outside wall and find the entire room empty, basket supposedly full of dirty laundry, nope, lint or dust, nope, I cleaned the room every third day of the week. I grumbled and opened the washer and found nothing in it, and slammed the lid down. "What laundry damn it?" I growled as I bent down and opened the dryer lid, and again found nothing. I start to mutter silent curses as I close the dryer and shut the laundry room door behind me, then flip off the switch.

I step across into my room and immedatly go to my closet and pull out one of my clean long sleeve shirts, it was a dark grey and two sizes too big, but I liked it like that. I pulled out a pair of clean jeans as well and placed them on the bed. I turned to face my computer to shut it down, to find it on a different screen than what I was on before.

It was black with three red vertical slits in the upper middle portion, it read the caption in blaring white gothic script 'Devil's never cry', it had an enter button underneath the caption, but nothing else. I leaned forward and tapped the mouse track, it moved slightly to my relief. I then moved the mouse around to see if anything popped up from a hidden corner, nothing did, not the minimize or exit button, nothing. "Weird." I comment as I lean back from my computer. Zeus starts growling and gets up on his paws. "Shut up." I tell him, then reach over to my dresser and pull out the top drawer that holds my clean boxers. I retrieve it and place it with the other clothes, then turn back to the computer to find its changed.

Now there was an outline of a jester's head, weird looking laugh, bells and all. It replaced the three red slits and was now taking up everything. The caption changed quickly, this time it read, 'I see you'. I shiver and then lean back to it. "Yeah, well I see you too." I tell it, then click the control, alternate, and delete button to restart the screen. The black goes away and is soon replaced by the blue and green loading page from when I start up my laptop. "Damn viruses." I say as I step back and gather up my clothes, then head out of the room. I wasn't afraid that Zeus would tear up anything in my room, I've beaten the crap out of him before so he knows my room is off limits.

I put my clothes on the bathroom sink and turn on the lights, then hear the phone ring again. letting out a exasperated breath I go to it and pick it up again.

"Hello-"

"Josslyn." I cringe as my grandmother uses my given name, I hated it. "I forgot to tell you that I'm staying over the night with Mickey and the baby, so pack my bag for me." Grandma then hung up the phone and left me staring at it bewilderedly. Counting to ten, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, and went to her room, which is directly perpendicular to mine, and is the biggest room in the damn house. I growl as I grab a small overnight bag and place folded and pressed socks, a dress, her robe, and the rest in it. I zip it up and carry it to the front door and place it there, then go around and lock the other two. Then head off to the shower, oh, I do hope the water is hot, because it's the closest thing to a massage in my opinion.

40 minutes later-

I sigh and step out of the bathroom and turn off the lights behind me, I was freshly showered, dressed and ready to go. Sighing, I go to my room, again sidestepping Zeus, I swear he hasn't moved an inch, and then throw my dirty clothes in my hamper, I could do them tomorrow since grandma wasn't around to bitch. I was walking past my laptop to get to my dresser when I noticed the screen, I turned to it and dropped my jaw in awe and dumbfounded shock, the screen was not blank or even at the home screen, no instead it was back at the same page that I had tried to get rid of.

The jester outline was back again, except this time it had an evil smirk and a glint behind its carved out eye slits. Underneath it read, 'That wasn't nice', and the enter button was still there, except this time it had 'or die' underneath it. "What the?" I mutter, then lean over and redo the Control, Alt, Delete button combo again, a flicker appeared throughout the screen, only for it to stop midway up and then it went back down. My eyes widened in shock as the jester outline turned to me and became three dimensional and the text erased itself.

The words 'Nice try kiddo, do it again and see what happens' as the jester face smirked. It had a wide mouth with pale blue rimmed lips, its features a pale purple and its hat was black and went out to red on the right side, the left was black that went to dark blue. The nose was humongous and its eyes were different, the right one a pale blue and the left one a near pink red.

"Oh yeah," I challenge it stupidly, mainly because I was ticked off that this damn virus had overtaken my computer, secondly because I wanted to wipe off the jester's smirk. "Try this." I tell it, then press down on the power button and hold it. the jester's smirk turns into a growling sneer, I think its growling anyway, and I get a massive shock from the power button. "OWWW!" I cry as I retract my hand and see the screen go blank. "What the hell?" I mumble as I start to suck on my finger to try and ease the pain.

Great, now I am going to need to buy a new computer, well la di fucking da! I grumble some more as I go to my dresser and pull out a pair of socks. I lean up against the bed and put them on, then reach back to the dresser to get my shoes when I hear my laptop whirring. I grab my shoes and jump back to see the screen waver as the power starts to come back on. "Oh no you don't." I challenge it. I quickly drop my shoes and put them on my feet and go back to my dresser. I yank open the top drawer and dig around through the few random items till I find what I want, my black smith and Wesson extreme ops folding knife that grandpa gave me the Christmas before he died.

I close the lid on the computer and turn it over to reach the battery. In consequence of years of abuse, before me, the laptop has developed a few ways of protecting itself, like how the battery pack needs to be pried out of place to actually retrieve it. I unfold my knife, relishing in the sound of it clicking in place, and slip the tip of it in between the battery and the rest of the computer slot that confines it. I wiggle the knife in further and hit the unlock button, and start to maneuver the knife to where I could get leverage, then the computer makes a noise that sounded a lot like laughing, hysterical and maniacal laughter that shook me to my bones, or it could just be the shock that passed through my body as the knife connected the battery and a receptor piece inside the slot.

I feel a growing painful heat crawl through my arm and then spread throughout my body. I wanted desperately to let go of my knife or pull it back, but my arm was stuck. Then, the feeling of air not being able to reach my lungs and something clogging my throat hit me. I started hacking and coughing in an effort to remove the blockage. I hacked harder and harder till stars and darkness started to dance across my vision, I bent over on pure habit and the knife slipped out of place and the pain slowly faded. I quickly dropped my computer onto the desk and stared at it as I sucked in air. "Wha-"

Then a blaring horn sounds outside, shit grandma. I reach up to the light switch and flick it down, but my gaze never left my computer, until grandma hit the horn a second time. Crap. I started walking again until I realized that my knife was still in my hand. I looked down at it thoughtfully and contemplated putting it back. '_No' _Something dark and growling told me softly. "Maybe-" another blare of the horn, damn that woman is impatient. I quickly fold my knife up and slip it into my pocket and race to the door, never know when you might need it.

-35 minutes later-

I sighed and bit into my plate of spaghetti and meatballs, the pasta was undercooked and clumped together, the meatballs where from a store bought bag and was rubbery. All in all, it was Thursday night dinner, the way my uncle Sal likes it, so aunt Cheryl cooked it the way he liked it. I sat to the side of the table across from my cousin's wife Page and her kids, my cousin Mickey's step children, and his own.

Mickey was the favorite grandchild in my grandmother's point of view, and everyone else's to. He shared the spotlight with his younger brother Tony, the druggie of the family. Truthfully though, I don't see why they are the family favorites and not their younger sister, my favorite cousin, Katie. Mickey has been married two other times before this, the first one to his highschool crush, they had eloped to Las Vegas after graduation, ended in three months. His second marriage was to another highschool crush, an ex before the first ex if that makes any sense, and she divorced him a year later because he got drunk and beat the crap out of her. He met Page two years ago, dated her for one, and knocked her up the second year. I liked Page, sorta, she was smart enough not to take sass, she just wasn't smart enough to catch a good guy, I.E not Mickey. I would have dropped the asshole the first time he smacked one of her kids with his belt, which he did, often.

Tony on the other hand, could actually be a decent catch, if not for his habitual drug use, a crappy personality with an ego that says everything should go his way. Oh, and the fact that he was a pathological liar, gambler, and could charm even the devil himself. He also had the habit of jumping the gun on things he didn't have say over, and stealing whatever was nailed to the floor, and of course coming up with illegal get rich quick schemes, one of which he propositioned me for.

Now Katie, she's the ideal granddaughter, caring, kind, patient and smart. She also had the looks that some would kill for. But she isn't for some stupid reason I could never understand, and she was no longer welcomed to the family because of the guy she married. An equally ideal man for her, but not in her father's point of view, he gave her the option of dumping him and staying in the family, basking in her older brother's 'golden' glow, or be disowned. She took the smart way out, god I envy and love her all at the same time, she got lucky.

"Hey Joss, can I get some help real quick?" Tony asked across from the table, he gave me his trademark smirk that meant he was up to something. And I knew exactly what it was he wanted help with.

I glare at him and mouth no, but grandma intervenes on Tony's behalf. "Certainly he will." She answer for me. "Go on now." she says, shooing me away, I catch her muttering 'useless little bastard' as I get up and grudgingly follow behind Tony as we go upstairs.

'_Fight' _The growling voice from before tells me, I shake my head and turn my hands into fist, making my nails dig into my skin. I stomp up the stair after Tony and towards his room, he had a permanent one since he never had the cash to pay for his own place, it usually went to his next fix or bail.

"What do you want Tony?" I ask him bitingly as he closes the door behind me.

"Keep it down." He quietly commands me, putting his index finger over his lips. The voice growls inside my head at his command. I narrow my eyes as he steps forward closer to me. "So, how's the product coming along?" he ask with a sheepish grin.

My eyes bulge out of my head in anger, this little shit! "Look Tony, I told you last time I'm not cooking meth for you!" I quietly shout at him. He slaps his hand over my mouth and growls. The voice growls back inside my head, I had the sudden urge to rip Tony's throat out with my teeth. For those who are lost, let me explain. Three weeks ago, my 'dear' cousin led me to this very same room and asked me if I'd like to make some money. I turned him down flat the second he asked, he tried to deter me and that's when I asked what it was he wanted me to do.

"Keep it down dipshit." He hisses at me. I growl and grab his hand and pull it off my mouth.

I glare up at the asshole and feel rage come to me in waves, something I'm not really used to when it comes to live people, Zeus yes, people no. "Tony, for the last time, I am not helping you be some breaking bad wannabe drug runner." I hiss at him. '_Don't submit, attack' _I ignore the voice and receive a growl.

"But it's a foolproof plan!" Tony protests quietly.

"Yeah, then why don't you do it yourself?" I snap back at him.

He looks down at his feet sheepishly and grins, "I'm in a bit of a bind financially." Yeah, all those dollars Sal and Cheryl give you must feel nice in your veins. He then brightens back up and puts his hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eye. "Besides, you have the brains for it, with you being a chemistry whiz and all, plus you've got all the nessacary equipment available for you. Plus, I'd probably just blow myself up if I tried all by myself."

I growl and push him away from me. "Good, it'd save your parents the money of paying the funeral director to heat up the crematorium." I step back and glare at him, the voice growling ins approval as I deny Tony's charm not affecting me. "Besides, there is no way in hell I'd compromise my own morals in making that shit. One, making meth damages the environment around it. Two, there's no way in hell I'm going to make ANYTHING that's going to potentially kill the person using it or by someone using it."

Tony's face fell at this, "But I already promised some people three kilo's!" My jaw drops and I stare at him stupidly, he then smirks. Shit, he's thinking of something. "And I already told them all about you cos." He drawls mockingly. "When they come a knocking for their stuff, I'll tell them that you gyped me." He then drapes an arm around me shoulder and leans down and leers. "After all, you know how persuasive I can be." He then smacks me on the back. "So, best be getting to work."

'_Kill him! KILL HIM!' _I hear the voice shout. I growl and punched Tony in his stomach, I seriously don't know where it came from, and as the air rushes from his lungs, I grab his hair and yank his head down to my level. I reach behind me to my back pocket and pull out my knife, I pull the blade out part of the way, then flick my wrist and snarl as the resounding click tells me that its locked in place. I bring up the blade and press it against Tony's throat, pushing in slightly, he stares at me in shock and fear. A sweet, exhiliarting smell fills my nostrils, the voice purrs.

"You stupid, fucking, piss ant piece of pig shit!" I hiss. I felt a blazing heat inside of me, and it wanted to be sated, sated with…. Blood.

"Joss-"

"SHUT UP!" I press the knife down harder, making him stop mid protest and gulp, his brow was sweating bullets. "Now you listen to me," I bring my face closer to his and glare into his eyes. "If I even see one person who looks like a dealer, buyer, doper, whatever! I swear to god on my parents graves, I will end you, horribly and painfully, and no one will ever find you, cause remember, I'm that good with chemistry." '_Stop talking! Kill this pitiful pig!' _The voice demanded, and by god I nearly did what it wanted. It felt so easy, so right, so… delicious to smell and taste his fear. What the hell?!

I pulled back on the blade, '_Stop, KILL HIM! Slit his throat and let his blood pour, then kill all others that hurt you!' _My arm straightened with the intense desire to push forward and pull the blade across his flesh.

"Joss, your eyes!" Tony squeaked.

I blinked and pulled away the knife and stepped back. I turned to the mirror that's hanging on the closet door, I stared in shock and awe. My eyes glowed amber, they flickered as if there was a fire behind them. My hair looked different too, instead of my natural black, it was lighter, with a dusting of pale white strands. I gasped and blinked again, and then sighed in relief that my eyes had gone back to jade green.

I turn back to Tony and fold my knife and slip it back into my pocket. He's staring at me in fear and shock, I hear a low rumble in my head. I look at him and smile, then turn and open the door and walk out of it. Before I close the door behind me, I turn slightly and put my finger to my lip and shush him, then close it.

I take a deep breath and lean against the door, "What the hell was that?" I ask. My entire body was shivering, more the after effects of adrenaline than nerves. I run my hands through my hair, and when I bring them down I notice a loose strand of hair, not that uncommon since its below my ears in length. I pluck the strand and get ready to toss it when the hall light makes it shine. "Huh?" I say, then bring it closer to me, it was a pure white strand, white as snow.

"JOSSLYN!" Grandma yells downstairs. "Its time for you to go." I sigh and throw the hair to the ground, then march down the stairs. Grandma is standing at the front door with her head held high, her nose pointed upward at the ceiling. She tsk and hands me the keys to her Lexus. "If I find-"

"I know!" I shout at her and snatch the keys, not even realizing what I was doing. "IF you find one scratch, dent or crack I'll be in trouble." I mimic her voice badly. Then stomp out the door, only to turn around and glare at her shocked face. "Oh, and if I'm such a 'useless little bastard' then why don't you clean your own goddamn house!" I then slam the door in her face and race to her car and hop in. I start to car and pull out expertly and speed off down the street, all the while breathing heavily. "What the hell?" is all I can say to myself.

-20 minutes later-

I pull up the front drive of grandma's house and hit the garage door opener, 20 minutes, my new record. I hit the door opener again while getting out and go to the door that leads inside the house, only to walk into an acidic smell that I all to familiarly knew was urine, to be more specific, dog urine.

The rage I felt earlier came back in droves. "ZEUS!" I yell, then race to my room. The voice was growling deeply with me, something about the scent of piss was really sending it over the edge.

I reach my room and flick on the lights, and shriek in horror. In the corner, Zeus was standing with his head low to the ground and growling, at me I think. In front of him, was the remains of my computer, all 40 pieces of it.

The screen was torn off its hinges, keys were flung about everywhere, glass shards as well. There were major gaps in the plastic body that showed the green circuit board, and it was dripping in a yellow substance.

"Zeus," I growl lowly and take a menacing step forward. "You are DEAD!" I yell at him, then start to pounce, only to stop and stare in awe as an purple electrical cloud starts to seep out of my laptop. Zeus growls and whines as the cloud grows bigger and electricity lashes outward. The voice in my head growls deeply and instantly I feel the rage come back up, the need to hit, cut, tear and kill rearing its head.

The cloud makes a 'hrmph' sound, and then disperses faster than it came, leaving a tall man in a jester costume standing on top of my former computer. His face was the same as the jester face on that virus, his costume was a moving, wait moving?! Pool of black and dark purple that seemed to flow in a pattern of snake skin. The outfit was one piece in all, even his big feet were covered in the seamless outfit. Around his neck where two sets of ruffles, and his sleeves ended in multiple layered feathers. His skin was a pasty grey color that matched his face, and on his hands where three inch long red nails that looked like there was veins growing out the ends and anchoring them into his fingers. He held a staff made of gold with archaic designs and a big blue jewel at the tip.

"Do you know how long it took me to find you AND create that web page?" he asked in a whiney, gratingly annoying voice, then leaned forward and arched on brow, his hands on his hips. "Do you?" He then quickly leaned back and sniffed his clothes. "Ugh, and now I smell like a fire hydrant." He whined, then glared over at Zeus. "I've got a bone to pick with you dog." He says.

Zeus growls at him, but the man laughs and then waves his hand. A three foot long bone appears out of nowhere and in his hand. "Here doggy, fetch, you bid stupid idiot." Zeus, being the big stupid idiot he is, barked in joy and jumped as the man threw the bone at him, and caught it in his mouth and started to gnaw on it.

"Who are you?" I ask, bringing out my knife and snapping it into place. I had crouched low to the ground, all the while the voice was say, '_Fight, must defend whats ours, FIGHT!' _WTF people, WTF.

"Oh, how rude of me." The man exclaims dramatically, he then puts his free hand over his stomach and bows low enough to where his nose touches the ground, he then tilts his head back up quickly but keeps on bowing. "I am Jester, and this!" he says with a flourish of hand movements as he leans back. "Is my first jest!"

Then Zeus lets out a whine/wail of pain. And the shit hit the fan.

**Alucardismaster: Dun, Dun, wait for it…. DUH! Okay people, this is my new story, quite the cliff hanger huh? *dodges rotten tomatoes* Okay, I know I'm a bit of an ass leaving it like this, but aw well, this is just an idea story that I couldn't get out of my head till I wrote it down. I have an idea on where's its going, hopefully, but I'm not sure as of yet. So hope you all enjoyed, *dodges more rotten fruit* so please leave a comment and review. *Gets hit in the face with rotten tomato* *SPLAT!* GROSS!**

So, tell me what you are thinking. ;P

Joss Franco was a normal teenager, kinda, he had normal issues, okay not really. Suddenly he has a homicidal Voice in his head, pissed off drug dealers after him, demons popping out of the woodwork trying to kill him, yeah, his life is just fine. And three certain white haired half-devils aren't planning on making his life any easier


	2. Chapter 2 Who the hell are you?

**Okay, since I didn't do this my last chapter, here it goes.**

**Disclaimer!: I DO (not) own Devil May Cry, just my OC's.**

**Recap:** **"Oh, how rude of me." The man exclaims dramatically, he then puts his free hand over his stomach and bows low enough to where his nose touches the ground, he then tilts his head back up quickly but keeps on bowing. "I am Jester, and this!" he says with a flourish of hand movements as he leans back. "Is my first jest!"**

**Then Zeus lets out a whine/wail of pain. And the shit hit the fan.**

I only feel a giant wall of mass hit me as I turn to look at Zeus, and go flying into the doorframe of the laundry room that's opposite of my room. My spine made a snapping noise, but I didn't feel anything except a sharp stinging. My vision went black as the voice in my head started growling, I hear Jester laugh in real life, and Zeus growl. _'Get up!' _And with that, my vision returns.

I look up to see Jester standing in the doorway with a giant smirk. "Oohhh! Does the little boy have a boo-boo?" he ask in a mockingly babyish voice. He then twirls his scepter around in his hand, "Want daddy to make it all better?" He ask this time in his normal voice, except with a disgusting leer that made me want to toss my cookies.

I push up, using the doorframe as a brace, and get to my feet right as Zeus came up next to Jester then stopped and stared at me. It wasn't the same dog that I knew, its coat was deeper in color, almost purplish near black, and he was bigger, much bigger. His canines stuck out from his upper and lower lip more that they had, a red lines appeared across his face and down his neck. It bisected his nose and seemed to separate his face in half. His tail that was once nearly two feet long was longer, and the purple/black color seemed to leap off of it in a flame as it wagged. His paws had bloated up twice the size, as did his nails, though they were actually pretty damn big in the first time.

I felt a tickle in the back of my throat, I coughed slightly into my left elbow and brought up my right arm with my knife still clutched in it. "You know, that first jest line wasn't all that original, Poe beat you to the punch a word and a century ago ."

Jester glared at me and put his hand on top of Zeus's head. "Don't talk to me like that child." He said in an entirely different voice, I blinked and then gaped in shock. Instead of Jester in his similarly named costume was a man about 6'2, he wore a formal suit, more like a catholic priest outfit. He was bald but had birth marks on his face. His eyes where two different colors, hetrochromatic is what it's called if I remember correctly. "Now then, I will tell you this only once, come with me and you will experience less pain than necessary, or refuse and make things complicated."

The tickle in the back of my throat came back around, this time much more intense. I coughed into my elbow again, this time harder and longer. I was weezing and dry heaving when I finally got whatever the hell it was out of my throat. I looked into my elbow and saw a disgusting white glob. "Eww." I say and try to shake it off, it clung to the fabric and started to move around on its own. "What the!" I shout, then my eyes bulge out of my head when the blob starts to do a venom suit crawl up my arm. If I wasn't in this kind of situation at the moment, I would have started quoting spider man, well at least some of the more witty lines from the third movie. _'Don't fight it.'_ the voice says calmly from inside my head, like hell. I start to put my knife to my arm and scrape the shit off, but a shattering pain erupts from it. '_NO! I will not be denied!'_

Zeus growls and then a change starts to take his head. He bends downward and growls lowly and slowly, I look at him with the knife raised in the air over the moving glob. The line on his face separate with a wet ripping noise, I see blood webs pull apart as his head splits into two. His left eye moves another half foot before stopping, the right half stopping as well in the same manner. The half mouth on either side let out a low growl, then a black gooey substance bubbled out of his open throat and gushed outward. As it got closer and closer to the air, it seemed to stop in mid fall defying gravity as it instead went upwards and stopped again. More and more ooze flowed out his throat and repeated the same defiance of gravity and moved upward, then strangely sideways. The ooze started to quickly shape itself as it filled up the space that was slowly defining itself.

I had to stop watching for a quick second when I notice that the white moving glob had reached my shoulder. I raised up my knife again to scrape it off, only this time a massive roar stopped me. I looked back to see Zeus rear back and jump forward. "Shit!" I yelled as I dove to the right. I heard a loud crack and crash as I assume Zeus hit the door. I get up, avoiding putting my head anywhere near my shoulder, it had moved down as I had landed on that side of my body. I look back at the doorways to see the former Jester step out of my doorway and turn to face me, then I see the damage that Zeus had done. Only one half of the door was still on the hinge, the other was laying on top of the washer and dryer with a few splinters everywhere else.

Zeus turned around and stepped out of the room and showed me what the goo had done to him. He now had two heads, his original half on each head that seemed to be have been burned together terribly, the new half was uglier and black, and seemed to be nothing but a mass of snakes coiled up on top of each other. His new eye on each of the heads was a dark red, closer to amber as they glowed, he bared his teeth at me, showing that they were bigger and sharper, with a few more points added in between the others.

I was a creeped out slightly, but mostly I was purely angry, over the door. "Asshole! I'm the one that has to fix that damn door." I yell at Jester, then for the sake of not sounding like a pure asshole yell, "And what the hell have you done to us?!"

Jester smirks coldly, then changes back into his clown outfit. "Oh, nothing really at all, I just-" He brought his hand up to his face and covered one half, he then waved it and his other persona was back, "Infected you with something." I blinked in confusion and instantly the clown was back. "And as for fido here," he smacks Zeus on top of his right head. "The bone I gave him was the remains of an old demon, this stupid mutt is just the host off whats left of that demon."

The only thing I caught out of that was, "Demon?"

The priest persona came back, "It is understandable if your little mind can not understand what I am talking about." He then points at my shoulder, I turn my head and see the goop climbing, eeehhhh! "Allow me to explain." And then the clown is back. "You see, I was killed once upon a merry yellow brick road ago, by a very stupid pair of brothers, and an annoying little girl." He traces a finger down his cheek and cuts it at the same time, the cut weep blood but soon retract into his body and seals up the wound. "But," he says enthusiastically, waving his arms around, "I was brought back to life by the all powerful, all knowing Mundus!" he declares like a preacher on Sunday.

His other persona came back this time and stared at me somberly. "But the price for my resurrection was to find a host body, since his own was destroyed long ago and needs one to rise again." he then pets Zeus's head as he continues to stare at me. "I have searched for a long while to find appropriate host, and up until now, every single candidate has failed in bonding with its inner demon."

"Hold up! Inner demon?" I say in disbelief.

The clown persona came back, then quickly steps forward, rears back his scepter as if ready to strike. I step forward and attempt to stab him, only to have him kick me in the side, and send my flying. "NO INNTERUPTTING STORY TIME!" I see the passing images of the living room, grandma's big screen TV, the couches, the hardwood floors. I put my hand down on the floor and attempt to grab ahold of the wood, only managing to scrape my hand and tear out my fingernails in the process. I finally slam into the wall that divides the living room and kitchen/dining room and let out a gasp of pain, my glasses fly off my face and skitter away on the floor.

I wrap my left arm around my ribs in an attempt to stop the pain, or at least ease it. I quickly get to my knees and start to look for my glasses, I notice out of the side of my blurry vision that the glob was moving closer to my face. I move forward and bump my head against something solid. I look up, then further up, and find the other jester standing over me. He grabs my shirt and pulls me up to my feet, then places my glasses on my face, and suddenly pushes me back against the wall.

"But since you at least deserve some form of explanation as to what is happening to your body, I will forgive you," the clown came back and patted me on the head. "But just this once." He then steps back and lets me see Zeus as he walks up and stands next to Jester. "Where was I? oh yes, the inner demon." Then Jester is on top of the couch, or at least the back of it. "As most people know, every living being that thinks has a dark side, some just embrace it more than others, and some just bury under piles of shit that is the trivial matter of life." He then gets up and puts both of his hands to his chest. "Oh, Bella and Edward are so beautiful together!" he shouts in mock glee, "But what about Jacob, oh dear, I don't know who to choose that gets the stupid whore! Or such matters as, My car has been repossessed, my parents don't understand what its like being a teenager, my house is on fire, my husband is cheating on me with another man. My mom's dead, my dad raped me, someone just stabbed me. BOO FUCKING HOO!" he shouts, his hands going all over the place, along with his voice depth and pitch.

The other persona comes in this time. "But what these people who bury their darker urges underneath all this… human emotion, are the basic urges that all beings possess. And these base emotions can be tapped into, with the right kind of push in the proper direction." The clown persona came back. "But to put it to more easily understandable terms, those deep dark urges inside everyone," he points to my chest, and steps closer to where his nose is touching min. "The ones that you've suppressed every time you get the urge to yell, scream, kick, punch, bite, scratch," his hand trails down my stomach to where its right at my waist line, he leans over my shoulder and whispers into my ear, "Lust." I growl and slash outward with the knife, only to cut air. Jester laughs as he appears sitting down next to Zeus. "Those urges, those feelings that you hear quietly in the back of your mind shouting, do it do it, kill the bitch! They are on par with that of a demon's urges."

I snort in disbelief. "That's a tad bit philosophical."

The priest persona comes back after Jester stands up. "Believe what you will, but what I am saying is the truth." He then points at me again, "And the absolute truth of the matter is, if those urges are allowed to be freed from its cage that is your pitiful human emotions, and when mutated with the help of dark magic." He then spreads his arms out wide and smiles. "Then you have essentially created a half-demon, or more specifically since we humans do retain intelligence, half-devils."

"And this Mundus person, he's a devil, an upper class demon I take it?" I ask as I tighten my grip around my knife, I saw the goop inch a bit closer, but stop. I felt rage flowing through me, a deep and powerful flame that demanded blood, Jester's to be exact, but Zeus's would work just as well.

"The most powerful devil to have ever existed." Jester boast with a wide grin, a mad gleam in his eyes.

"Not so powerful if his bodies been destroyed." I snort.

Zeus growls and starts to move forward, but the clown persona sticks out his hand with the scepter to stop him. "Its best you watch your mouth boy." He warns. "So, what is your answer to my previous statement?"

"Hmm, let me think." I say and tap my left index finger to my chin. "Go fuck yourself, and while your at it, fuck this Mundus too!" I shout, then jump forward and slash at him, again hitting nothing as he quickly steps back.

"Bad choice boy." He says, then smirks as he snaps his fingers, causing Zeus to growl. "Now daddy is going to have to give you a spanking."

I step back as Zeus creeps forward and growls. "No thanks, I'm not into clowns." '_Attack' _I hear the voice say. I see Zeus crouch downward, and I duck and roll backwards as he springs forward. He sails over me, his jaws snapping and his claws swiping, then hear a resulting crash as he slides across the kitchen floor and into the cabinets on the floor.

I roll over and quickly push myself up to my feet, then run over and kick Zeus in the ribs as he tries to turn to me. Zeus yelps and snaps his jaws at my leg, catching my pant leg. I growl in response and bend over, then sink the blade of my knife into the base of his right skull behind the ear. The right head utter a low moan and lets go of my pant leg as the left head howls in rage. I step back as he quickly turns around and snaps at me. I growl down at him and crouch low. '_Stab him again, again and again till its blood has covered your hands and body!' _the voice commands. The heat of my anger flares up again, I growl low as I feel the flame build and build, I was so hungry, hungry for violence and blood.

We both spring forward and attack, his claw catching me in my left thigh as I dig the claw into its left red eye and twist. The left head roars, and the right head then sinks its teeth into my left thigh, causing me to scream in pain and anger. I lean further into Zeus, between the two heads taking my knife with me, ignoring the pain of my flesh tearing to shreds in Zeus's teeth. I let loose a primordial cry and stab into Zeus's back, then pull it out and stab it again. Zeus wails aloud in pain as I laugh along with the voice in my head.

'_Kill it, KILL IT! Let me guide you, let my power flow through your body. HURT THOSE WHO HURT YOU! DO NOT BACK DOWN! DO NOT SURRENDER! __**DO NOT SUBMIT!**__' _I didn't think about the meaning of the voice's words, only the power behind them, the sweet and lovely feeling that the power gave me then quickly skirted away, as if mocking me. I wanted it, I needed it, I had to have it, too feel whole, too feel the ecstasy that it would give me, and all I had to do was allow it in, to guide me.

And I did just that, I let go of the only thing that tied me to my stubborn will, I let go of the underling feeling of morality that screamed for me to stop, to try and reason with Jester, to keep Zeus alive and to keep my old self. I let that morality go, and I relished as the heat washed over me and cooled my body with its ecstasy, and I loved the sound of the voice as it screamed in triumph as my morality drifted further away, all the while screaming. I brought down the knife again and again, quicker each time, repeating the same process, allowing warm blood to spray across my face.

I felt a shiver rake my body, followed by a warm wave of shocks that traveled from my chest into my right arm, and down into my hand. As the shocks left my hand, I felt the metal of the knifes blade change, no longer was it loose in my hand nor did it feel like metal, instead it felt like well worn wood and filled my grip to where it rested comfortably in it. As I pull up the knife again to bring it down, I catch the sight of it through my haze of bloodlust, it was longer now, almost two feet long and it glittered silver and red. The edge of the blade curved inward slightly in a slight hill shape, it repeated itself once more. At the base of the blade was a guard that only extended out on one side and draped over my knuckles and stopped at my pink, leaving a good four inches of the now wooden handle left. The blood had filled in the word that had been etched into the guard, it said 'Luna'.

I laughed aloud, my voice going hoarse as my laughs turned into cries. I brought the blade down one more time, harder and deeper than before, and like that, Zeus went lax. The jaws of the head on my leg loosed and slid down, tearing my jeans as they went. I breathed in heavily as Zeus slid down to the floor and the blade dislodged itself slowly from his back. I looked down and saw a huge crater, massive chunks of flesh were missing from his back. I saw pockets of blood and his severed spin, three vertebrae were missing, and the ones on either end had slash marks and cuts.

I laughed again, my eyes wide any my body shivering and shaking. My vision darted from side to side, I felt something cold and painful creeping through my body, it was pain. And as the pain came up from my leg, my old self, the morality I had thrown away, came running back and barreled into me. As tears of pain came to my eyes, I looked upon what I had done, and wept in sorrow. What have I done? I killed Zeus, I killed my grandmothers dog, I killed him and I liked like, no I loved it. '_You did well.' _The voice tells me softly, as if soothingly happy. '_You defended yourself, you fought and won.' _"Bu…. But?" I hear someone clapping softly and slowly.

Turning my head, I see the priest persona walk into the kitchen, he was clapping and had a grim smirk on his face. "Impressive, for a child. I must say, I am rather impressed at how well you have accepted your inner demon, and you seem to have power as well. Mundus will be most pleased."

I looked down at Luna in my hand, it glistened as the blood slowly began to disappear, red mist floating away from it. "Wait, accepted?" I didn't know what he meant by that. Wait, where's the goo? I looked at my shoulder and saw nothing, I raised my arm and didn't see it. then I felt something ripple across my face, I reached my hand up to the rippling feeling, and instantly felt something sticky and warm. "What the hell is it doing?!" I yell.

Jester changes back into his clown persona, and the next thing I know, I'm looking down into his eyes as he slams me into the oven with his hand around my throat. My head hits the microwave and makes my vision spin. "That you rude little boy, is the infection that I gave you. It is what allows your inner demon to be alive, and the closer it gets to your mouth, the more you have accepted it." Jester than squeezes my throat, I gag and choke. "Soon you will fully accept your demon, and then I'll bring you back to Mundus." He declares giddily.

I try to raise up Luna, but Jester smacks my hand and sends it across the room and lands in the sink. He squeezes tighter, and my sight narrows and I feel lighter. '_I do not want to become a host, I may have only been free for a few hours, but I wish to enjoy it. Accept me into your body, and I will give you power, power enough to help keep both of us free.' _Why should I hand over my humanity again, this time for good. '_You stupid child! You were not born a demon but a human, therefore you will never be a complete demon, so your pitiful human morality will always remain with you.' _How can I trust you? '_Would you rather become a shell? If we are taken back to Mundus, then your soul will be trapped inside your body, but will be eternally tormented by Mundus, you will never be able to escape him, you will suffer beyond the pain of infinite deaths for all of eternity, and then beyond that.'_

"Wha…what do I do?" I whispered with the last remaining breath I could muster. My vision goes entirely black and my hand starts to feel slack as Jester squeezes tighter. '_Allow me in, accept me fully, then FIGHT!'_ I accepted him, I let go and allowed myself to relax to the point where I passed out for a second, then I felt the wakening burn of power stir inside me.

I opened my eyes to see Jester's widen in shock, I feel the goo go into my mouth and cover my nose, I couldn't breathe but I didn't need to. My arm went behind me and I searched for the frying pan that we kept on top of it. My grandmother and I both agreed that two coal black iron skillets added to the look of the kitchen, it just went with the flow. My hand found the rough handle of the bigger skillet, the heavy 8 pound one. I smile darkly down at Jester, then smash the bottom of the skillet right on his big nose. I hear a beyond satisfying crunch and a hollow clang.

Jester howls in pain and lets me go, I fall onto my feet and quickly run to the sink as I suck in air. I felt good and bad as it stung going down. I grab Luna from the sink and quickly turn around and step towards the bastard.

"Mw mose!" he cries out. It was bent so far backwards that it was touching his forehead. He glared at me, then grabbed ahold of it and pulled it down. "That wasn't FUNNY!" he protested. And at that I lost it, I started laughing so hard. "STOP IT!"

I stop laughing and grin evilly at him, "No." I tell him, then toss the skillet at him. He dodges it and goes into his priest persona as I jump forward and thrust Luna towards his chest. He grabs ahold of my arm right as I sink the first two inch's of the blade into his chest.

"You are much stronger than I anticipated." He admits, then pushes me back. I keep my hold on Luna and glare at him, my smirk growing into a sneer. I step forward, ignoring the pain in my leg as the blood soaks my jeans. "I believe that that is enough for one day," he then changes to the clown persona and glares at me, "I'll be back for you, and your little demon too!" and then he pops and leaves confetti behind.

"THINK OF SOMETHING MORE ORIGINAL NEXT TIME!" I yell at the empty room, all except for me and Zeus's decaying body. I do a small laugh and go to my knees, a tear escaping my eye as the pain floods back and a huge feeling of tiredness washes over me. I try to get to my feet but fall over, "I need to clean, grandma will be back tomorrow, I need to…. I need-" I say, then fall forward on my face, my conscious fading. '_Sleep, you need to sleep.' _is all I hear.

-Morning-

I gasp and my eyes fly open, I'm in bed, under the covers, safe and warm. I sit up and fling the covers away to look at my leg. They were both fine, in fact I was in my bed time clothes, boxers and a short sleeve shirt. My skin was fine, no scars or bruises, no tears or blood at all, it was fine. "Maybe it was all just a dream?" I say aloud, not bothering with the fact that it felt so real, and what I had said felt so wrong. I check my hands, and find that my nails were still intact.

I swing my legs out of bed and yawn and stretch. I go to my dresser and fetch today's socks and my shoes, no mud or blood on them. I look at my dresser containing my laptop and contemplate opening it, until I hear my Ipod go off. I had found a way to set an alarm on it, though you could barely hear it, it was still an alarm. "Crap, its 7 already." I say to no one grabbing my glasses off the desk, and then went to my closet and got out my jeans. I didn't have the time to change shirts, so I decided to wear the one I had on. I put on my socks, jeans and shoes in that order, grabbed my backpack and headed to the bathroom so I could at least freshen up.

I noticed that the laundry room door was intact, maybe it was a dream. I laid my backpack on the floor outside the door and without looking opened the middle door to the medicine cabinet/mirror, and grabbed my toothpaste and deodorant and toothbrush, then closed to door. I put the deodorant on first and then prepared the toothbrush, brought it up to my teeth, looked in the mirror, and gasped in shock.

Staring back at me wasn't my normal reflection. My hair was no longer black, instead it was mostly snow white, with a small streak of black up front that covered my right eye partially. My eyes were not my normal jade green either, instead they were the same amber color of last night, the dull twinkling of a flame behind them.

"It…. it wasn't a dream." I whisper in disbelief. My reflection then quickly shifts, my head went down in the mirror but I didn't in real life, it looked back at me with a devilish smile and its ambers eyes blazing.

"No, it wasn't a dream at all, it all happened, it was all real." My reflection, no, my inner demon tells me.

"But… I don't have any scars, the laundry room door is repaired, I-"

"Passed out after Jester left, I was the one that took over after that." He then frowns at me and shakes his head. "I figured I might as well help you out, since your annoying little human morality would probably bug the shit out of me if I didn't. I replaced the door with the one you took off all those years ago, I washed the blood out of everything, including your shirt, your pants I couldn't save though." He shrugs. "I cleaned up the blood in the kitchen and living room, there was surprisingly little damage done to the cabinets, or the skillet for that matter." He does the 'who knew' shrug.

I smirk at him, "Good cast iron." He then nods his head and goes ah. "Wait, but what about Luna, where is it? And where's Zeus's body?" I was a little more panicked about Zeus's body, I hope to god he didn't dig up the flower bed to bury it.

"The body disappeared, something you'll learn happens to all demons, well except us of course." He then shakes his head. "Actually, the dog left you something as a way of saying thanks for saving him, check your bag, you'll fine Luna in there as well."

I reached over and pulled in my bag, and unzipped the big pocket, and sure enough I found Luna in it, and a white metal chain necklace. I pulled it out and studied it in my hand. "How could Zeus leave me this?"

"Some demons who have, I guess your word is pride, more pride than others, wish to continue on their legacy after their death in the form of a weapon. When you killed Zeus, you also killed the remaining will of the demon that had possessed him as well, but the dog had some dying will, and wished to thank you with the chain. I believe its would be best described as a 'noble' gesture."

Wow, didn't know Zeus… cared about me, weird. "Okay then, what does it do?"

The demon sighed irritated. "The chain will allow you to retain your… normal human form, meaning your original hair and eye color, as well as suppressing our demonic presence as a whole for those who have not been familiarized with it."

"So any demon that Jester brings back can still track me then?"

The demon nodded his head. "Precisely. Also, the chain will serve as a way for you to store your weapons, believe me when I tell you that you'll be collecting them soon enough. For now, place Luna near the chain." I shrugged and grabbed Luna from out of my bag, and put it near the chain. Luna glowed, then it disappeared, on the chain was a small charm in its shape. "Quite useful indeed isn't it?" he asked rhetorically. I only nodded my head. "Now you can still wear the chain and use a weapon, but when you use the weapon, you allow some my power to release, and it will show on your body physically as well. There will be white streaks in your hair, and your eyes will change color."

I looked at the chain, then to the demon. "I can deal with it." I say, then put on the chain as it smirks. Luna rest in the middle of the chain, right below my chin, it felt good to wear it. Sure enough, the instant I closed the lock at the back, my hair color changed, as did my eyes. I looked normal.

"Now then, get on to school." My inner demon, now looking more like me than before, commanded.

I picked up my toothbrush and saluted, "Sir yes sir!"

-45 minutes later-

I sat at my desk in the back of the room, reading my book and contemplating what happened yesterday, um lets see, a lot. At the moment, I was in first period two minutes before the bell would ring. My first period class was U.S history, the only none AP history class available for seniors. I wasn't good with history unless it was related to science. I could get the dates and all the numbers down, just not the face or places. Anyway, the down side to this, was that almost everyone in my class was either a slacker, or your stereotypical idiot and asshole. Lucky me though, I was highly invisible, I mean it, if people were talking about me to someone else, right in front of me, they wouldn't even notice me if I was kissing a baboon.

I sigh and turn a page in my book, waiting for Mr. Kentan to get in. I liked the guy, he was a good teacher, and he provided some inside information, however useless it was, that made history fun to learn. If only it just stuck with me.

The bell rang, and in walked in a man that was not Mr. Kentan. I looked up at him in confusion, and somewhat shock. My inner demon does a growling/purring noise as the man scans the room with his blue eyes. He was tall, about six three, and he was built, wide in the way that meant it was natural with his muscles. He wore black jeans with a deep red silk button up shirt that wasn't tucked in, slightly wrinkled, and unbuttoned at the top to show off part of his chest. he had a sheepish grin that made me want to blush. But what shocked me was his hair, it was snow white, long enough that it was almost down to his shoulders. He walked to the table at the back of the room and turned around and leaned against it. "All right brats, shut up and sit the hell down."

I lean forward and tap on the guy in front of me. He turns around and looks at me weirdly. "Hey, where's Mr. Kentan, who is this guy? Do we have a sub?"

The guy now looks at me like I'm stupid. "Okay, A) Who the fuck are you? B) Who the hell is Mr. Kentan? And C) that's Mr. Sparda, but he prefers Dante."

I look at the guy in amazement, then look at Mr. Sparda, Dante, as he picks up the class roster and starts to read from it. "Who the hell are you?" Is all I whisper.

**Alucardismaster: Well, how was it? Gory and Descriptive? Sickening? Interesting? **

**Okay look people, I DO NOT approve of animal abuse, just to get that out of the way. I can't even watch Animal cops these days, its mostly just Law and Order SVU. Well anyway, tell me how you feel.**

**Oh, and thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, thank you so much. And to those who favorite this story, thank you to. Now, only thing left to say is this, leave a comment or review.**

Yeah, I'm sick, deal with it. :P


	3. Chapter 3 Crap

**Disclaimer! I DO (not) own Devil May Cry, just my OC's.**

**Recap: I lean forward and tap on the guy in front of me. He turns around and looks at me weirdly. "Hey, where's Mr. Kentan, who is this guy? Do we have a sub?"**

**The guy now looks at me like I'm stupid. "Okay, A) Who the fuck are you? B) Who the hell is Mr. Kentan? And C) that's Mr. Sparda, but he prefers Dante."**

**I look at the guy in amazement, and then look at Mr. Sparda, Dante, as he picks up the class roster and starts to read from it. "Who the hell are you?" Is all I whisper?**

"So kid, are you new here?" the guy, Sam I remember, asked me again.

"No," I tell him flatly. "I've been going to school with you since the third grade when you moved here." I tell him. "Remember, I was also you calculus partner last year."

Sam was actually really smart; he just had the same problem with history as I did. He looks at me in confusion, his face scrunched up trying to remember. "Really?" I nod my head yes, he doesn't say anything to me, instead just turns around and talks to the guy in front of him. "Do you know him?" he ask, the guy only shakes his head no.

I ignore him and look back at my 'teacher' Dante. He looked around the room with a watchful eye, ignoring the gazes and comments of a few of the other students who wanted his attention. I slowly put my head down into my book and began to fake read, actually I tried to read it and just conform along with the others in the room, but the words flew around on the pages as I tried to force myself to make out a sentence.

This man wasn't my teacher, I don't care what Sam had said, and Mr. Kentan was. And too top it all off, I think Dante's a demon, if the hair isn't a dead giveaway, then I don't know what the hell is. Also, would you shut the hell up! I tell my inner demon, who is still purring away, but it growls at me. _'Do not talk to me that way human.'_

Well sorry, but if you would kindly keep the damn purring down, then maybe I wouldn't snap at you. Besides, why the hell are you doing that anyway? '_You are either too dense or inexperienced to even begin to understand why I do what I do.' _It responded back cryptically snooty. Does it have something to do with him being a demon? He only growled low in response.

I smirk and mouth bingo, then here something that grabs my attention. "Josslyn Franco, come on babe tell me where you're at." Dante announced, his voice sounding lecherous, but also making me shiver, both with anger and something I did not want to address, I really wanted to blush. "Yo Josslyn, come on sweet cheeks, we don't have all day."

I slowly raised my arm up and voice out. "I prefer Joss thank you." Everyone whips around and stares at me like I'm some side show freak. I am defiantly sure that Dante isn't my teacher; Mr. Kentan knew that I was a guy, and he didn't. Strike one for the demon, no wait, that's strike two.

Dante stares at me, his eyes showing mild amusement at my name, but he looks a little puzzled. He sniffed the air and his face screwed up a little more. "Who are you?" A girl up front, I knew her to be one of the school sluts and loudmouths. I find it funny how girls call other girls sluts when they give it up more than the girls they are making fun of.

I grit my teeth and look at them all. "I'm Joss Franco, and I've been going to this school district since I was six."

"No you haven't." another person protested. "Yeah, we would of remembered someone who looked like you with a name like that." Another added, again I gritted my teeth. I truthfully enjoyed invisibility more than being noticed, though I am sure I would have gone postal one of these days.

"I HAVE been going to this school for that long, I was here when the janitor Murray, or as you guys called him, big yellow, came to school one day after taking PCP, thought he had roaches crawling under his skin, and decided to take a knife and cut them out of his chest." I remember it personally because Murray used to come in and clean the library during lunch and before school last year, we kinda had a friendly quid pro quo on life and other things. When he came in that day he sat at my table the day I decided to bring lunch without grandma knowing, and the rest was history. "I also remember Mr. Corsack being arrested three years ago for sleeping with a few of the cheerleaders that year. Then there's two years ago when Eric Stacey walked into the cafeteria with a baseball bat and started swinging at the vice principal Mrs. Teps." Eric Stacey was a real douche that had gotten expelled when Mrs. Teps found his stash of K2 in his locker; rumor has it that there are still two caches of it hidden in school. Well, one rumor was true at least, I found it one day when organizing the chemical room in Mrs. Gallager's class, the chemistry teacher, and my closest friend.

She said to turn in all but one or two packets; she wanted to try a few experiments on the stuff. Now for some students, that would be a big old flashing neon sign that said your teachers a druggie, but for Mrs. Gallager, Kerry, she actually means what she says. The next day she separated a bag out and tested it with about twelve different acids and bases to see what would happen, the second bag remains untouched to this day, wait, hallucinogens would cause an excellent distraction if used as an offensive device. Can demons even be affected by drugs? '_What are you getting at?' _

"Hey kid." Dante says, bringing me back from my inner thoughts, I jump when I find him standing in front of me looking down. Talk about it later. "If you're tripping on something, hand it over or share with the class."

"What?!" I shout at him, and then start to stutter something to deny what he said.

Of course he and the entire class start laughing as my face turns crimson. Dante hits his knees as he starts to breath in gulps between laughs, it was deep and full, damn it, why the hell are you purring again? "Easy kid, no need to lose your head." Dante says, and then places a hand on my shoulder. '_Don't let him touch you!' _too late. Dante pulls back his hand as suddenly as he had put it on my shoulder and looks down at me, his eyes glowing and aware.

"Is… is something wrong?" I ask him sheepishly. I then lean forward and touch Sam on the back of the neck as I rub my ass in the chair, a snap of static electricity happens the moment I get to close to him, causing him to yell. "Guess I wore too much conductible clothes." I joke.

Dante sighs and shakes his head, flicking his hand back and forth. "Leave the shitty jokes to me kid, you suck at them." I give him a two finger salute and go back to my book as he goes to his desk.

"Oh shit." I mummer, that was too damn close for comfort.

"What was that?" he asks amused.

"Ocean." I tell him in response. The class laughs at that one, assholes. '_You could just simply-' _No killing them….yet. God, listen to me, I'm talking to a fucking homicidal voice in my head about killing my classmates.

"Good save their Sherlock." One of the kids catcalls. "Yay sure you think you can handle school kid, maybe you should go back to home schooling." Another one suggest mockingly. Then again, I don't like my senior class at all.

"Leave the kid alone." Dante commands, his tone somewhat serious and commanding. I suppress a shiver that wanted to run up my spine. '_Would you stop that?'_ It mocked at me.

Petty little shit ain't ya? '_Demons aren't exactly known for the maturity.' _It countered back.

"All right brats, get out your books and-" I tuned out the rest of class, frankly because I was working on the assignments, as expected Dante only gave us work, he didn't teach us jack. Though I spent a good amount of the time doing the work trying to figure out everything that was happening, and why exactly he's persistently glancing at me.

Before I knew it, the bell rang to dismiss everyone. I pulled my crap out from under my desk, and immediately it got knocked off my desk and into the floor by a girl that was three sized beyond too wide, then it all got kicked around by a few of the jocks in the class who thought keep away was fun. I growled along with my inner demon and reached underneath the desk to my left and grabbed hold of one of the jocks ankles as he was about to kick my book, of course he went down as I twisted it. He fell face first into the pavement, causing everyone to laugh at him. I quickly let go of his ankle and unwedged my book out from underneath him and get up.

The jock gets up and growls at me, "You're gonna pay for that ya little shit."

I step closer to him and glare at him, '_As much as I would usually cheer you on to kill him, for both our sakes, ignore my teachings.' _Bipolar bastard. '_Hormonal human teenager.'_

"Break it up kiddies." Dante says intervening, then putting my accordion folder on top of my book in my arms. "Pretty sure none of you want to be late for class."

The jock grumbles something and staggers out of the class, giving me a death glare. I just wave him goodbye and get down on my knees and start looking for my notebooks and the 'Heart of Darkness' book we're reading for English. I find the notebooks but Dante's the one to find the book.

"It was right next to you the whole time, how blind are you?" he asks amused.

"Enough to say my glasses could be considered bullet proof if made of the right mixture of polycarbon and fiber glass materials." I respond.

He arches an eyebrow at me. "Science geek isn't ya?"

"In real definition, a geek is a side show performer that bites the heads off of chickens or is a dislikeable person, but yes, I'm a chemistry geek, no wait, geek implies good with computers, so it's a nerd."

He rolls his eyes at me and looks at the book. "Great, a literacy nerd as well, and from the looks of it you have my brother as a teacher." Wait, brother? He then thrust the book forward into my arms. "I have a feeling you'll get along fine with him," he then smirks and pats me on the back. "Me too if you play your cards right." He then walks out of the classroom before turning around and giving me a parting glance.

I stare at the empty doorway trying to decipher what he said, I got nothing. '_I believe that is what you may call, a come on?' _I believe that we are both too socially inept to being to understand what the hell that was. '_You may be right on that.' _I make my way out of the class and towards the other end of the building where my drama class is. I had the drama teacher for speech and she was fun, might as well try something different for a change.

"By the way, I prefer asexual human teenager." I remark aloud to my inner demon, I just ignored the few kids that looked my way in confusion. '_Oh, a human teenager that has no desire for sex? Excuse me for not believing a word you say, especially since you were drooling all over your teacher.'_

"Excuse me? I wasn't the one who was purring like a god damn cat." I snap at it, thankfully no one was around to hear my remark. '_I see your logic; I just refuse to accept it.' _I say again, bipolar bastard. '_HORMONAL human teenager.' _It responds. Oh great, I'm having conversations with a little voice inside my head, I am insane. '_But talking with me would retain a healthy level of insanity.'_

I give an exasperated sigh that was over exaggerated, right as I walk into my class as the teacher started.

"You see, that is the kind of expression I'm talking about." She tells the rest of the class. She then does a double take at me. "Are you-?"

"I'm on your class roster, Joss Franco." I interrupt her. She looks down, then finds it and shrugs.

"Sorry." I just shrug in return then go to my seat. She starts to go into stage directions but I tune her out. Instead I grab a piece of paper and start to write down a few little things I can make in preparation for a future battle.

'_Why exactly are you planning ahead? It is not like everything will go according to It.' _it asks intrigued, though bored. Because I can't rely on your strength and pure dumb luck as well as perseverance, my life isn't an anime. '_I would take that as an insult, but you have a point.' _I smirk at that, finally accepting my logic. Anyway, I figured a few different types of chemical bombs with a couple of additives might come in handy. '_Ah, now I see why you asked if demons could be affected by drugs.'_

I nod my head into my notebook and continue writing a few possible ways to create a few bombs. Thermite would be great in a aluminum lined PVC pipe bomb, add in a few crushed marbles or rusty nails, would that be effective?

'_By normal humans? No. But since you are no longer technically human, then yes.' _

Great, now about my earlier question involving hallucinogens.

'_Depends on the demon, quite a few have poisons that make their prey go through hallucinations, but against others, most defiantly.' _Great, then the K2 powder when shaken up would help the ignition process if I grind it up then shake it before i light it. '_Why would you need to do that?' _I'll explain it to you later. Now then, an hydrogen peroxide would be difficult since the reaction takes so long, maybe a…. hmm, this is going to be trickier than I thought.

I spent the rest of the period trying to work out some more bombs to make, hydrogen gas bombs were kind tricky to make, or at least make one big enough to cause more than a loud boom. I could try rubbing alcohol and chlorine, but then there's a way to separate the two until I need to use them. Same goes for a sodium and water bomb, and the hydrogen peroxide, dang, glad I have study hall next period, I need to start working on a few ways to work all this out. Oh wait, a few alkaline metal bombs would be perfect, know how to make sure to separate the water so it doesn't go all pyro in my backpack.

The bell rang and I got my stuff and went on to third period, which is right across the hall from first, on the opposite side of the building. I passed by the office on the way there and bumped into my aunt Cheryl, crap; I forgot she works at the office here.

"Oh Josslyn." She says cheerily, making me cringe, have I mentioned I hate my full name? '_Didn't protest that much when Dante said now did ya?' _"Grandma told me to tell you that she wouldn't be back home till tomorrow, she said something about a little more time with the family." She then looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Well after last night's little incident, I take it I'm no longer family." I quip with my own forced little smirk, causing her smile to falter. "By the way, have you talked to Tony lately?"

"Actually I did." She says her face somewhat stern. "And I don't know what has been happening to you lately Joss, but I'm worried." She puts a hand on my shoulder. "I mean, you insult Tony and your grandmother in the span of an hour, and I've been hearing talk from around the school that you're starting fights." Oh, so Tony told her I cussed him out huh? Well, the truth isn't always good for some.

"I just woke up after a nap yesterday and realized something." I tell her then start to walk off. "Thank you for the message Aunt Cheryl."

"Wait, what did you realize?" she ask confused.

I turn my head and smirk. "That I'm done being a spineless little human." I tell her happily, and then skip off to class with a smile.

I spent the next hour drawing and calculating out everything. I had the perfect measurements worked out for the right kind of reaction, and I had devised a few systems that were simple enough on paper, know just to see if they worked. So far, the best solution to the whole separating the reactants is to put some sort of filter between them, but to also have a way to break the filter without compromising the bottle, or pipe, there are a few PVC pipes and caps I could use, and I think a metal tube as well. All I needed to do now was mix them up and do a small scale test, which I knew Mrs. Gallager, Kerry, would be happy to oblige with. It's kinda true when they say that a chemistry teacher's job is to blow crap up 40% of the time, and that they enjoy it. But alas, I had a period to go through before I could get to Kerry's class, and that was AP literature, which now equates to, my class that's now taught by another demon.

Sighing, I walk down the hall, and end up getting tripped. I go hopping on one foot trying to correct my balance, unfortunately my glasses went skidding across the floor and onto the other side of the ever flowing traffic of students. I heard snickers as I finally stuck out a arm and steadied myself against a locker, unfortunately I couldn't see jack shit. Ya think becoming a half demon would improve vision, oh how wrong you'd be, I'm still blind as a fucking bat. '_I'll get to work trying to fix that little problem.' _Really? '_Yes, just close your eyes and listen to what I say.' _Why do I get the feeling that this is like one of those old tricks where people put other peoples hands into a bowl full of peeled grapes and say that they're eyes?

'_Just do it' _It snaps at me. Fine. I close my eyes and feel a little pinprick of electricity. '_Go right now and turn a quarter right again when I say so.' _I did what it said and started walking. '_Now,' _I turned a quarter right and started walking. '_Now start to go farther right till you hit the wall.' _I did that, and soon found the cool painted cinderblock walls of the school. '_Now bend over and pick up your glasses.' _I started to think of something sarcastic, but I did what he said anyway. I bend over with my palm outstretched and open, and sure enough I grasped ahold of the familiar aluminum frames of my glasses. Smiling largely, I quickly lean back and put them one in a single movement. Thank you! '_Don't mention it'_

I turn back around to actually find that everyone in the hall was back in class, and the bell rings. Great. I grumble about and head towards class, luckily it was only 4 doors down the hall. I quickly get there and open the door, and stare at a man that defiantly wasn't Mr. David, my other English teacher.

No, this man looked to be a younger copy of Dante, he had the pale skin and snow white hair, except it was slicked back into spikes. He had bright blue eyes that told me he didn't really like me at the moment, actually they told me he thought that he was better than most everyone else. He wore a blue silk long sleeve button up shirt and black slacks. He has a leaner build than Dante does, but I could tell he wasn't a slouch. He glared down at me with annoyance flashing in his eyes, and something else that I only caught a glimpse of, intrigue maybe? He sniffs the air and lowers his brows slightly in confusion. The annoying racket of the purring inner demon of course came along.

"Are you Josslyn Franco?" he asks, I really wanted to blush and shiver the way he said my full name, it reminded a lot of how Dante said it.

"Ya….yes." I squeak, okay, now I am blushing.

He only looks at me with semi-dead eyes, they remind me of a soulless being, and something like a cat when it gets ready to pounce. "You are late." He then motions me into the class room, propping the door open with his arm stretched across the threshold. I walk across and try not to make eye contact. "What, no excuses?" he ask boredly.

I look at him and shrug as I set my stuff at my desk. "I have one, but why use it when it only shows that you are wrong, lazy, or don't want to accept responsibility."

He seems impressed at my answer, he then closes the door. "You know, I did happen to see your little trip." He remarked with a small but cruel smirk. I dropped my jaw and scrunched up my brows in a 'really?' look. I had the keen feeling that this man was defiantly one for torturing people, and if he's anything like Dante, or worse than him, I have no doubts that he has tortured a few. '_Highly likely, you'll notice that most devils and all demons have the urge to torture humans, or at least make them squirm. I'm sure he's more close to his devil side than human.' _And Dante? '_More close to human, though he has the sense of humor of a devil.' _Noticed that one.

"Now, since all of you are reading 'The heart of Darkness' I have an assignment for you." He remarks with no emotion showing, though I could see in his eyes that he was bored, pissed and amused at the same time, yep, sadist. Everyone started moaning and groaning, the reason why he had those expressions, I just shrug. I read the book, I just didn't like it all that much, too many ways that the symbols could be taken, and it was hard for me to follow some times. "I want you all to write an eight paragraph essay on one of the themes in the book, five discussing the theme and one arguing for or against that theme, your closing paragraph must be a summary for both of the two objectives. Minimum of six sentences for the opening and closing paragraphs." He said, all with a small wicked gleam as he went to his desk and sat down. I roll my eyes as everyone starts to bitch about it not being fair or trying to reason with the man, Vergil, I found the name on the sign looking through the door.

After forty minutes of pain staking hand cramps, I finally put down my damn pencil and stare at the three pages of essay work I just did. Huh, new record, and with fifteen minutes left in class. I rotate my arms and wrist till they pop and get up to walk over to the desk. Vergil looks up from his book as I stand up from the desk. He raises an eyebrow while the rest of his face shows me nothing. "Done already?" he ask in amused disbelief.

I shrug and hand him the papers, "I was trying to read a more aggravating book to motivate me through reading this one, so I basically remember more from it since I was actually interested in reading it instead of the other book. Its what I did to get through 'Catcher and the Rye'."

He nods his head while skimming my paper. "A good strategy, makes you persevere more," he then snorts in mock amusement. "I do the same with my brother when it comes to certain objectives that I do not enjoy doing."

"I take it that Dante's your brother then." I state. Vergil stops reading my paper to look at me with the most scrutinizing look and nods his head. "I can kind of see why you do that." I tell him.

"You have had the pleasure of enduring one of his classes?" Vergil asks, going back to skimming my paper.

"First period for regular U.S History, I'm not really good at history so that means I'm stuck in a class full of idiots."

"Fit for him, for he is their king." Vergil remarked as he finished my third paper, then picks up a red pen and writes, 92/100 in the top corner. "You need to work on your to and too's, I found one spelling mistake and a few too many commas and no semi-colons during your fourth paragraph." He gives me the paper back. "Other than that, I must say I am surprised on how you wrote it, mainly on your argument against Conrad's views on man and the world, it is quite interesting."

I take the paper and smile down at the paper, I think this is going to be my best grade in this class if he's teaching. "Yeah, well I don't exactly agree that man can always find a way to survive the darkness, human beings just seem to give up hope too easily when something is too hard. Plus, we do let petty differences get in the way of actually being able to overcome what they are trying to overcome."

He nodded his head to that. "Pessimistic much." Someone muttered.

"Be quiet." Vergil ordered them, not even bothering to give them a glance.

"Anyway, I didn't really like reading Heart of Darkness, couldn't really relate to past the point that I could pick apart a few themes, personally, I prefer something along the lines of Poe's revenge stories."

Vergil chuckles at that and gives me a shark like smirk. "Poe, a great author, truly did know the darkness of a human soul, to bad he was one." He remarked, his smirk disappearing on the last verse.

I shrug, though personally I think I found which side he fights for. "Yeah, the only thing I don't like about his stories is how when his characters kill someone, they don't…. make it all that personal." There was an awkward silence after I said that, Vergil just smirks slightly and cocks and eyebrow. "I mean, look at the Cask of Amontillado, I mean sure walling someone alive in a crypt is a good way to kill someone, cause they'll slowly go mad; starve, resort to eating themselves or watch as the rats eat them, all the while their thinking about you or how or what they did to deserve this. But, still, Montressor never went back to the crypt, not even the next day to torment Fortunato through the wall. He just left him to stay there while he thought about it for a half a century, I mean come on."

Vergil chuckles at that. "True, I would have at least gone back to mock him, maybe have even kept a whole in the wall to throw a few scraps in there just to torture him since he was chained to the wall."

"Yeah, though personally I would have liked to at least know what the 'thousand injuries' were, that's just my human moral standing to actually want to know the basis of revenge, but then again what humans deem as 'stupid' others deem as 'righteous'." He nods but keeps a grim look. "But I love it when Poe writes his revenge stories to where the deaths are fitting to their lives, like in Hop-Frog. I love it when he chains the king and his council members up and hoist them over the crowd then sets them on fire. It's like the ultimate humiliation, cause your being laughed at after the initial shock, then made of a fool of at your own expense, then along comes the court jester you ridiculed for so long and he sets him on fire!" I finish with an admiring glee, I did love Poe, he was beyond fun to read, maybe I am morbid.

Vergil smiles and nods his head in agreement. "It would only have been better if he actually had done it to the woman and her circle of friends, it would have been the ultimate act of revenge."

"Does anyone else think we have a pair of serial killers in the room?" someone remarked.

"Thank you for the compliment." I throw back at them, causing Vergil to chuckle slightly. "But what would make the ultimate revenge possible if you could resurrect the person over and over again, each time killing them off in a different manner." The image of Jester came to mind, I shivered at the thought of strapping him down to a table. "Take off his big fucking nose first." I mutter.

Vergil raises and eyebrow with a slight smile. "Already have someone in mind I see?" I smile sheepishly at him and rub the back of my head. He shakes his head side to side and gets up from his desk. "Oh, I have a feeling that you and I are going to get along greatly." He says right as the bell rings. "I expect those papers on my desk by the end of today." I smirk along with him as everyone moans aloud.

"Thanks for the grade Mr. Sparda." I say.

"Call me Vergil." he tells me as he goes to the door. I smile at him as I go through the door.

"Thank you Vergil." I say to him, he smirks, then touches, '_Don't-' _my shoulder. '_Screw it.'_ Vergil pulls back his hand slowly then looks at me, I just wave and race off to my next class. Kerry Gallager, here I come.

I got to class right as the bell rang, and smiled as I set eyes upon my friend and teacher. Kerry was an ex-marine who had a love for science, and to add to it, she was a knockout to look at, for anyone. She was also known as the heartbreak kid, not for relationships that is, its actually a joke that started a few years ago that really did describe her. She was the kind of person who no one could truly hate, like my cousin Katie, except Katie can't 'break' someone's heart into eighteen pieces with just a slight look that may say disappointment, Kerry could. In fact, that's why she only teaches advanced classes, because every time some kid that didn't put the effort into the class would drop out once she gave them 'the look', as would everyone else in a normal class as well. The schools tried, everyone in the class felt like crap for not putting in an effort and complained or dropped. She can't help it, she doesn't even realize she's doing it.

"Joss, why are you late?" Kerry ask as I set my stuff at the back table.

"I was discussing something with Mr. Sparda." I tell her.

"Yeah, how to be a mid-evil torturer." Someone from my last class remarks from there seat.

"Huh?"

"I'll explain it to you at lunch." I tell her. Grandma never puts money in my lunch account anyway, and won't let me sign up for free and reduced, something about us not needing charity. I've gotten into the habit of not eating lunch anyway, so I usually spend them in the library or with Kerry grading papers or making up some solution or another. "But actually, I have a few things I need to work out with you."

"About what?" I hand over my notebook with the section to my bomb ideas open, we didn't really bother with trying to hide things from each other, we were friends enough not to question the moral, or down right logical reason behind some of our ideas. Like her wanting to create dynamite to sell so the school could raise some money, we lost a car to that idea, not ours or the schools of course, just some guy that didn't know how to handle it. she looks it over as she goes to the front of the class. "Alright, we have that demo for the first graders tomorrow, so I want all of you that has their partner here today to practice which one you're doing as a group. Remember, it's about safety, not just blowing crap up or lighting people on fire." She jokes.

"Aw, so we can't make any crack jokes either?" someone whines jokingly. He was referring to a few experiments where Kerry had said a few jokes involving a pile of powdered sugar and a capillary tube.

"With drug fee week being next week, hmm, we'll see." She says to the class, causing everyone to last. "Now get going, everything should be in the back, you guys need anything, just call up Joss or me." Everyone gets up and goes to the back of the room while she walks to me. "All right, did you get some crazy idea of selling a new type of bomb to the military?" she asks seriously.

I just look at her like she has two heads. "Um, nooo, why?"

She smiles instantly. "No reason, just ignore what I said." Okay then. "Now, I did find a few flaws in some of the designs, also with adding that K2 packet to one of them. Sorry, but that isn't going to work out all that well."

"Really, why?"

"Because once one of them explodes the powder would either be vaporized or just pushed outward without even really doing any damage. K2 has to be ingested to cause any real damage, the best you could do is maybe create a smoke bomb with it." she shrugs. "You'd be better off using pot. But besides that, what exactly is all this for? Are you in trouble?" she sounds worried on the last one.

'_For the sake of not looking insane, don't tell her anything.' _What are you talking about, I'm already insane, I'm talking to you aren't I? "I… it has to do with…" I couldn't really come up with a good lie.

"It's Tony isn't it." she states thought it's supposed to be a question. '_When life gives you lemons, as some people say.' _You squeeze them into peoples eyes is a good way to end that line. I just nod my head yes. She instantly darkens her mood at that. "I knew it, okay, so" she motions for me to sit down as she does. "Tell me what exactly he did." I told her about how he wanted me to make his little breaking bad fantasy real, of course she got angry.

I shrug my shoulders, "Nothing much to say, yesterday he had the balls to ask me how the 'product' was going along. Of course I told him that he was probably tripping on the stuff he bought earlier." Not in those specific words, '_Or actions.' "_He told me that he had already promised some people a few kilo's, though I'm not sure if that's the exact measurement for how much you cook up." I wave my hand dismissivly. "Anyway, he then got the idea into his head that he threaten me by saying he could convince those people that I had cut him off."

"You think he meant the Fitzpatrick's when he said 'people'." She asks, she looked like she was thinking of something interesting.

"Most likely." I tell her shrugging my shoulders. The Fitzpatrick's were the closest thing we had to local organized crime in this town, mainly because they kept other kinds of gang or whatever the hell you call them, away. No one really wanted to mess with the Irish family, in business or in passing, because quite frankly, they were bat shit crazy. Lovely little rumors about how they burn out the tongues of their dealers if they are even missing a few cents, and lord knows what they would do to someone who promised them something but didn't come up with it. "But I did warn him about his little plan."

She raises an eyebrow. "Oh, someone finally found a backbone without some acetone around huh?" she jokes. "Alright, I help you." She says getting up. "I have some experience with making a few effective homemade bombs before, now what kind are you after, smoke, fire, major explosive?"

'_Fire preferably, though I think shrapnel infused with a little bit of power would do well.' _Why fire? '_Because fire is generally the ultimate cleanser, except for demons that wield it.' _Kinda knowledgeable for something so young. '_Do you want my help or not?'_

"Fire and explosive, do you think we can make a few with shrapnel in it?"

Her face lit up brighter than a Macey's day balloon. "Perfect, I know just the right thing to do."

Wait, she said she had experience making homemade effective bombs. "Where exactly did you learn how to make these again?"

She turns and gives me a sweet smile. "I'm not a liberty to discuss." Her answer for, you'll never know.

"Is what happened at grandma's church that one year during that anti-everything that goes against the bible rally?" I ask her. I say grandma's church because I don't officially see myself as one of their members. And what I'm referring to is a three years ago the church was holding a rally that was protesting, well as I said, just about everything that didn't meet there standards. Well, during the rally an explosion happened and burnt down part of the church, no one knows who did it.

She gives me an even bigger smile. "I don't have a clue to what you're talking about." Translation, shut up about it. "now then, here is a book." She says, handing me a paper back book only a few inches thick. "It gives you all sorts of good details on how to make what your wanting to make, the supplies should all be in the chemical room, and I think there's a few crushed up marbles in there as well. Nails are in the cupboard, along with a few other things, just follow that book to the letter and you'll be all set."

I look at the book, there's nothing writtenon the paper. "Is this parts in the anarchist cookbook that you wrote down?" I ask half joking, half serious. I could have sworn I saw a copy in her desk at one point.

She laughs at that. "Oh please, like that guy can withstand what I cook up." '_I think I found my first human I'm officially scared of.' _You haven't seen jack yet buddy. "now, move along, I've got some kids to oversee before they blow up half the school."

I let her go do her thing and start to read the book, I found meticulous notes on how to make a couple of good concoctions that were right up my market, of which I am not going to name. So I went into the chemical room and started to find everything I was going to need and setting them out. I barely registered the sound of the bell till Kerry walked in with some scorch marks on her lab coat and a few soot marks on her face.

"How the heck they got that crap on the ceiling, I will never know." She remarks wryly.

"Wait, what?" I ask her worriedly.

"Oh, something went wrong with the potassium chlorate and gummy bear demo, a molten piece of bear hit the ceiling, or at least it was the bear."

"Wow, anything else you should warn me about?"

"Actually, the plastic jug on the floor out there as methanol gas built up in it, so don't start smoking." She joked.

"Okay then, I'll see you when you get back from the cafeteria then?"

She shook her head and went out of the room. I went back to packing the powder in a metal pipe and drilling the hole in the tube when I felt a chill go up my spine, and an all to familiar purr in my head.

"Hey kid, what the hell ya making?" I hear Dante say

"Indeed." Says Vergil.

Crap, and would you shut the hell up!

**Alucardismaster: Yeah, I know that this chapter was basically long and drawn out, but hey, I needed some form of filler. As for my other story, I am working on it, I'm just trying to get over the embarrassment of writing a few words and not making it sound utterly trashy. As always, leave a review and comment at the end.**


	4. Chapter 4 Oh happy day!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or its characters, moves, weapons, just my OC's.**

**Recap: She shook her head and went out of the room. I went back to packing the powder in a metal pipe and drilling the hole in the tube when I felt a chill go up my spine, and an all too familiar purr in my head.**

"**Hey kid, what the hell ya making?" I hear Dante say**

"**Indeed." Says Vergil.**

**Crap, and would you shut the hell up!**

I turn around to stare at my 'teachers', both seemed to be smirking slightly.

No use telling some bullshit lie. "I'm making some thermite for Kerry, Mrs. Gallager, well actually," I look down at the title on the page. "It would be thermate."

"No, I think its thermite." Dante says. I pick up the booklet and show him the page; he takes it and looks at it. "What's the difference?"  
"Sulfur and a few extra add-ins." I tell him, taking the booklet back. "We have a chemistry demo for a group of first graders on Monday, and one of the demo's happens to be the ignition of thermite, but Kerry wanted to add some pizzazz to the demo." I shrug my shoulders and give them a 'what can I do?' expression. "I'm just doing what I'm told, or at least, what the book tells me to do."

Vergil looks at one of the glass jugs on the counter. "Are you making Nitroglycerin?"

"No, we have some in stock right there." Actually, that's what's left over from Kerry's little dynamite sells pitch. I was going to follow her method on how to make 'stable' dynamite.

Dante looks around the room. "So this is your natural habitat huh?" he jokes while picking up Kerry's zippo lighter.

"Yeah, not all that surprising though." I respond, and then twist on the cap to the pipe. "Vergil, could you please hand me the magnesium twine on that spool there." I ask pointing to a green spool.

He picks it up and hands it to me. "How is it not that surprising?"

I unroll eight inches of twine and cut off a piece. "My mom's side of the family, as well as my dad's, were shiners."

Dante looks at me with an eyebrow quirked and the corner of his mouth up. "Geez kid didn't know you could be so proud by running around naked."

I angrily stuff the twine into the drilled hole of the cap and glare at him. "Not STREAKERS, SHINERS. You know, the people who made illegal moon shine during the age of prohibition." I pick up some tack putty and peel off a ball and start to push it around the edges of the fuse and the hole. "You have to have some basic knowledge of chemistry to do that after all or just a lot of hit and miss dumb luck."

Dante shrugs and flips open the lighter and strikes the wheel, then closes the lid on it to cut the flame off. "You're no fun." He says with a slight smirk, and then walks out of the room. I hear him open the zippo and strike the wheel again. "You know, I think I may have slept with a Kerry at one point, maybe she's your teacher."

"I doubt that, highly." I say as I stuff the bomb into the broken microwave that Kerry ruined three years ago trying to prove you can't make diamonds from coal and peanut butter.

"I would not doubt my brother's prowess when it comes to his past 'accomplishments." Vergil says as he passes the booklet to me, I open it to the next section, a 'sticky bomb'? I close the booklet with a snap and put it into the microwave as well, the ingredients on that bomb were lengthy and dangerous, and only the word will know how she created it.

"I'll go ahead and doubt it though, she got kicked out of the marines for don't ask don't tell." I tell him while closing the microwave door. I hear Dante light the zippo again, then oddly the hollow sound of plastic moving.

"Hey kid, what's in this jug?" he asked after I heard him sniff and make a disgusted noise.

I looked at Vergil wide eyed then burst out of the chemical room into the classroom. "DON'T-" I heard the striker go off, then an all too familiar fwoosh. "DUCK!" I shout and hit the deck right as the jug flies over my head, smoke, fire and a horrible smell of burnt hair trailing behind it. A scorching heat scathed my head.

I heard the jug hit the wall and then it hit the floor with a dull thud, I should probably ask Kerry how much methanol gas was actually in the thing.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Kerry shrieked, and then coughed at the smoke.

"DANTE, YOU IDIOT!" Vergil yelled as I pushed myself up to my feet. I then feel someone smack the top of my head multiple times, I tried to wave it away but Vergil growled. "Your hair is on fire." I took a second to interpret what he said, then started joining him in smacking my head.

Kerry looks at Dante with a disapproving look, "You're special," she said it like an insult. "Just like every other fucking person in this school."

"HEY!" I called.

"Excuse me?" Vergil asked, and then smacked my head once more for good measure.

"Present company of you two excluded." She added quickly.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Dante asked sheepishly, he had a small smirk on his face, I guess trying to charm her. "Tell you what, how bout I make up for everything-"

"Just shut up and get out of my classroom before I show you the corrosive difference between alkaline in water and hydrochloric acid." She snaps, taking the zippo lighter out of his hand. "Now get going."

He just shrugs and begins to walk, "See you later kid." He calls over his shoulder. "Sorry about the hair."

"Is he always this much of an idiot?" Kerry asks Vergil.

He only sighs and puts his hand to his face and shakes his head. "You have no idea." He then turns to me and looks at my head. "I have no words to say except that a hair cut is in dire need." He then walks out of the room.

"How bad is it?" I ask Kerry as she bulges her eyes out at me, I wave my hand in front of my face to get rid of the smoke, "And lets open a window and turn on the vent hood."

She nods and goes to the vent hood in the middle of the room and turns it on to suck up the smoke while I go to the windows and open them all up. This little routine was really nothing new to us, after god knows how many times with the genie in the bottle experiment gone wrong, we've had the thing down to a T for a while now.

"And to answer your question, there's no bald spots, it's just that, well, you shaved off six inches from your hair and it seems to have fused together with the other strands." She admitted, and then patted me on the back. "On the bright side, you've wanted to cut your hair for months now; you can wear it short like you like it."

I blow out throw my nose and just scowl at the ceiling. "Yeah, I'll go by Mrs. Carts and see if any of her cosmetology students need a guinea pig during seventh period." Due to my doubling up of math and science classes since my freshman year and taking up every little random course required to graduate, the school kinda ran out of classes for me to attend, so my seventh period is basically free period to do anything, mostly just sticking in the library or going to Kerry's room since seventh period is her prep period.

"Yeah, well I have even more shit to pile on top of you." She says. "Miss Hebbel wants to talk with you and your aunt Cheryl."

My eye twitches at her, Hebbel was the school's counselor, a rather dumb one at that, and involving Cheryl, god knows I'm in for a nice little torture. Where the hell is Jester when you need to work off some steam by beating the shit out of an annoying clown when you need one? "How soon?"

She sighs and sits in her chair. "ASAP, as Hebbel said," she then rolls her eyes. "Actually, she said thirteen hundred hours, dumb cow." She mumbles.

I sigh and grab my stuff. "Thanks, the booklets in the microwave; as is the thermate pipe bomb, I made Monday's already. I got to your sticky bomb and called it quits since they came in."

Kerry brightened at that. "Oh, I haven't made that thing in three years; I can't wait to start working on it. Come back seventh and we'll do it together." She then gives me a hug, which we both find awkward at times, but it is kinda true that human contact such as a hug can relieve stress, and lord knows we have plenty.

"Thanks Ker, now if you excuse me, I have to go take my cyanide pills." I tell her as I exit her room, she laughed the entire time.

The counseling department is located in a hallway behind the office, so Cheryl and Hebbel both talk to each other regularly, them and the rest of the office staff were major gossips. I found it and went in to see the secretary.

"Can I help you?" she ask.

"Miss. Hebbel and my Aunt Cheryl wanted me." I tell her.

Her quirks and eyebrow and looks at me. "Your Cheryl's relative?"

I nod my head and see Cheryl stick her head out of the room next to me. "Oh, Joss, come on in."

I hold back a grimace and march in and sit down in the padded chair and look at them as they stare at me. Miss. Hebbel is a rather, well there is no rather, she is large. Some of the fat went to her face as well, but in the puffy sort of way, not neck rolls or anything. Unfortunately for her though, god cursed her with a nose that was small and stuck upward, making her look like a pig. She smiled her big fake practiced smile she has used on so many other kids and parents, and I just looked at her with my blank look I've practiced as well. She looks at my hair, does a once over and grimaces, then plasters her smile back on.

"Josslyn," I cringe, "I'm glad you could come by." Not like I had a choice, you'd hound me till I would cave in if I didn't come by. "I and your aunt were talking."

"About what?"

Cheryl leaned forward and placed a hand on my leg. "Well sweetie, you know how next week is Drug free week and all." I nodded my head, not exactly sure where this was going. "Well, you know how next Friday we plan on doing a pep rally to celebrate it, and how some of the schools club groups are doing a stomp routine to do it, well we we're thinking-"

"I'm not in any club, so I don't see how exactly I can do a stomp." A stomp was basically a form of dance where you stomp your feet a lot in a uniform manner, clap as well, and the school thought it would be a great new idea. Though personally, I see the whole week as something stupid, mainly because a bunch of hypocrites that vow to be clean about drugs and make it seem that they're all clean and sober.

"Yes," Hebbel starts, "Well, we are in need of an extra performance, and when I brought it up to your aunt, she suggested that you might-"

I sat up straight back and glared at the both of them the second I had realized what they were getting at. "No way in eternity."

"But Joss-" Cheryl starts, but stand up and glare at her.

"I said no." I tell her. "My parents were killed in a drunken driving accident, big whoop. I may despise the act of DUI, but I don't want anyone's sympathy for this, I am not showcasing myself out so you can get the sympathy of people without having the embarrassment of me actually being your kid. If I go up on that stage and tell my story, you and the rest of your family will be the center of attention. I say again, I won't do it."

"But what about-" she starts up again, but I cut her off by kicking the desk.

"The answers finally, if you want someone to tell their story, why not ask Tony, I'm sure he can provide lots of little details." Cheryl looks at me in shock and dismay, I've never really talked back to anyone before, and so I can see why.

Miss. Hebbel cleared her throat. "Are you aware of the requirement for graduation that involves an art credit?"

I looked at her and scowled. "Yes, and I took art my sophomore year, it's on my transcript."

"But that only counted as a half credit, you need a full one to pass now."

I glared at her in anger. "Are you blackmailing me?" a growl radiated in my head. '_K-'_ You don't have to tell me twice, kill all that threaten you and that jazz.

"Look, you need the credit, we need an extra act, you do this and you're all set."

I think it over, on one hand, I could pick up the paper weight and bash her head in, on the other, and I would graduate fully and be able to sue the school later on for blackmailing me. "Fine." I snap at her. "But I'm not telling a fricken sob story."

She glares at me now. "Then you can sing, dance, I don't care as long as you do something."

I smile at her evilly. "Fine, how about Liar Liar by the used?"

She looks at me confused. "Does that have to do with drugs?"

"Partially, but mostly it's saying that Liar's burn in hell." I tell her with my smile in place. She starts to open her mouth but I hold up my hand. "Yeah yea, I know, I'll think of one later, good bye." I then walk out the door, but stop and stare at Cheryl, then shake my head and go on.

Sixth period I had P.E, but the coach looked at my hair and just waved me away saying to go on. I did what he said and went to the cosmetology class, it was one of the career vocational classes the school offers, and they are always in need of a few live test subjects.

I stepped into the room with six chairs lining the far wall with a few mirrors in front of them; the teacher was up front demonstrating something to a class about hair dye. "Um, excuse me, but I need a little help." I say loud enough to get her attention.

Everyone in the class turns to me and does a bug eyed look. The teacher takes one look at me and chucks the dye bottle away and rushes up to me. "Now class, this is the perfect example of a bad hair day, now sweetie sit in the chair and tell us what happened."

I did what she said and set my stuff on the counter. "Someone set off a jug full of gas and it rocketed over my head and burnt my hair."

She quirked an eyebrow but shrugged and started going through my hair with her hands, when she picked up one strand, a whole cluster attached to it went with it. "Oh dear, well, I don't see any sort of skin damage, you're lucky, it could have gotten a lot worse." She snaps her fingers and the group of kids surrounds us. "Now then, what exactly do you want me to do with it?"

"Just make it random lengths everywhere between a fourth an inch to a third of an inch." I tell her taking off my glasses.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders and lean back into the chair. "It's just hair, and I'm sure it'd make a great learning example for your students in different hair styles." I hear her mutter something and gets to work.

An hour later she declared she was done and puts my glasses on my face, "Well, how is it?"

My hair stuck out everywhere in a messy bed head sort of way, there was no real way of telling which stand was shorter cause she didn't exactly make spots on which side was longer and which side was shorter, she just made it blend in all together. I liked it. "It's perfect." I tell her with a real smile.

"Great, now would you mind explaining why your hair turned white the minute it got cut off?"

"Umm, gotta go." I declare, then race off grabbing my stuff and bursting out of the class. I race off to Kerry's room right as the seventh period bell rings. I make it to Kerry's class and go in to find her throwing stuff inside a briefcase. "Hey Kerry."

She turns around and does a once over of my hair, then nods her head in approval. "Nice, much better improvement over the whole toasty and crispy look." She then grabs ahold of my wrist and pulls me to the chemical room. "Come on, there's camera's everywhere and I don't want this to be caught on film."

"I take it you finished the, uh, gifts?" I ask her as we get into the room.

She turns around and smiles and shakes her head, then turns and opens the broken microwave and pulls out the pipe I was making earlier, a fat cylinder with some sort of circle sticking out of the top, a clear cube made of glass with a red sphere in the middle. She lays them all out on a little table in front of me. She points to the thermate bomb I made earlier. "Okay, we both know that a thermate bomb is only good for a radial coverage of heat and if close enough to someone can burn them alive, but since you followed my little how to list, it'll act like a hornets' nest when it goes off, sending molten bits of metal shrapnel everywhere. Now, the fuse will take 10 seconds to reach the pip itself at the length it's at now, another two or three before it ignites the thermate, though it's not a grantee that it will, just a forewarning."

She pointed to the fat cylinder, "Now this is a more lethal version of a stun grenade, in most of them you'll see holes in it to allow sound and the light to blind and disorient you, this will do just the same, except the light last longer and may cause permanent damage to anyone's vision, so look away when you use it. Also, I added a few little surprises to it."

"What little surprises?" I ask intrigued yet scared at the same time.

She smiles wickedly, "Oh, nothing of importance. Alright, so you see here." She showed me the top of the cylinder and the circle, it had two parts to the circle, one that looked like a stopper that kept the top part from going down, but it had indents on the side that you could grab. "The indented circle is what I call the clutch, you grab ahold of it and slide or yank it out, then you can just let the plunger slide down and brake the barrier that separates the magnesium and ammonium perchlorate, that would take about 20 seconds, or you can slam down the plunger, this will set off the reaction quickly and go off in just 8 seconds."

I grab ahold of the cylinder and give it a once over then look up at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Have enough spare time between grading papers I see."

She shrugs her shoulders. "Actually, I made most of them during my stint in the marines, I was bored and thought about improving the ones we already had and maybe selling them." She then grabbed the cube softly and held it up to me. "Now this little beauty is the sticky bomb, more effective then the British version from the 1940's, especially since it'll stick to any surface even if it's muddy or dusty. The outer coating of the sphere is a flammable adhesive that will bind to anything, even a non-stick coating. The inside is my own mixture of everything explosive and dangerous that reacts violently with air and the water molecules in it."

"So anything with potassium in it right?"

She nods her head and smiles again. "Correct, though I had to tweak it a little bit, you see inside the cube it's mostly just pure oxygen, but the adhesive has a compound in it that increases the creation of water once the oxygen surrounding it is mixed with the air. So, what you do is you smash the cube and the sphere against the object, or person, that you want to use it against. The glass is made out of the same type you use in a breakaway vase so it won't hurt your hand, though it will protect you from getting the adhesive stuck to you. If the entire sphere is actually compromised and the mixture inside is allowed to come in contact with water or air, the explosion will happen quicker, in I'd say about 3 seconds. If the adhesive isn't broken at all but does stick, it's designed to corrode in 10 seconds and then boom."

I looked at her and her smiling face, and took a step back. "Kerry, put the bomb down and we can talk about this." I joked.

She rolled her eyes and set it down gently. "Har har smart guy, now treat this one with care, put it on top of everything and it shouldn't break." She looked at her watch and grimaced. "Crap, I've got a teachers meeting in 10 minutes and then I have to go to the airport."

This alarmed me. "Where are you going?"

She smiled, "I have to go read out my grandmother's will to the rest of my bloodsucking relatives and watch as they realize that she screwed them all over."

Oh, that explains everything now. '_Enlighten me would you.' _Kerry's grandmother was a rich old broad that everyone hated beyond all dear life, but acted like they loved the bitch for her money, except for Kerry that is. It's kind of why we're friends; we both are more similar to each other than not.

"Didn't she hate you like she did the rest of your family?" she nods her head and walks out of the room, I follow her.

"Yeah, we both hated each other, I was just the only one who didn't hide it and claim I loved her while everyone else said they did to get her damn money. She kicked the bucket last week and named me as her distributer of property and her will." She rubbed her hands together and laughed evilly. "The lawyer called me the other day to tell me a basic overview of the will and told me that she left sole power to me to distribute all of her wealth."

"And holding power over people, however small it is is a great form of entertainment and pleasure." Vergil quipped. We both jumped and turned to the doorway to see him standing in it. Great detector for demons you are, I griped at my inner demon. '_Weren't you the one who told me to shut the hell up?' _Ass. "Excuse me for startling you two, but I need some help, I got this message from that Hebbel woman and I don no not know what exactly she means by it."

"Sorry Vergil, but I have a meeting I need to get to and then a plane I have to catch." Kerry says, grabbing her briefcase and heading towards the door. "Ask Joss, he can tell you what that has meant, by the way Joss, I won't be back till Wednesday, and so I'm going to have a sub till then. Bye."

"See ya." I tell her as she walks out the door, waving her hand behind her. I turn to Vergil as he looks at my hair oddly. "So, what exactly do you need help with?"

He hands me a paper with some typing on it, I skim over it and start to smile as I read. "What exactly does she mean by I have to 'decorate' my door?"

I hand back the paper and look at him with a small smirk. "You have to decorate your door with paper and a few other little pictures that has a theme along to don't do drugs, or texting while driving, or drinking while driving. Basically, you are one of the teachers that has to put up some messages that insinuate something scary or a corny catch phrase around being drug free."

His eye started twitching something horrible and he looked ready to shoot the messager. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, but that's the message, but I have some good news." I pointed to the paper about halfway down. "This message is school wide to all teachers, and it says here Dante is going to have to dress up for Senior night on the same Friday we're have the drug free pep-rally/assembly, so you and I won't be the only ones to make fools of ourselves."

Vergil pulls the paper up to his face, and then reads the section I pointed out and smirks. "Oh, I am going to enjoy listening to him complain about this." He then lowers the paper and looks at me. "How exactly are you going to make a fool of yourself?"

I narrow my eyes at him and cross my shoulders. "That hag as Kerry put it, is forcing me to do some sort of act for the end 'performance' as she put it. Beats what she originally wanted me to do."

"And what was that?"

"She wanted me to tell my little sob story to get a point across to the kids, though why is what I'm not really sure about, besides my aunt wanting to get some attention without the backlash of embarrassment."

"What-" he starts, but Dante barges into the room looking pissed off.

"What the hell is this bitch talking about?" he demanded, then looked at my hair. "Oh, hey kid, glad to see you got your hair fixed up, could you explain this bullshit to me?"

Vergil and I share a knowing smile and look back at him. "I take it you read the email then." Vergil says.

Dante glowers at him, "Yeah, I read the damn thing, now can someone tell me what the fuck this is all about?"

I tapped on his shoulder and got him to turn to look at me. "It's simple really, next week is the last game of football for the highschool, and it's against the school's rivals. And to top it all off, you are going to dress as a parody of that school's cheerleader during the pep-rally thing either after for before they start the whole stomp routines from each club."

"What is a stomp?" Vergil ask.

"A Cheerleader?!" Dante shrieks.

I smirk at Dante. "Don't worry, all you have to do is put on a skirt and a white sweater with a big V on the front over you clothes, a wig and some pom pom's, then basically shake your pom pom's and your ass back and forth a few times." He stares at me like I grew a second head. "And a stomp is basically a uniform routine where you stomp on the ground, clap your hands, and the combined noise is supposed to seem like a form of music. The clubs like band, drama, and matheletes are doing them to the same theme as your door, be drug free." I roll my eyes and sigh.

"And what exactly is your performance during this?" He ask.

"Wait, you're doing something to?" Dante ask. "Why the hell would you?"

"Same as you two, forced into doing it. The counselor is giving me the extra credit I need to graduate."

"Sounds like blackmail." Dante muses.

"Eh, if so, then I could sue the school later on down the road after I graduate." I looked at the clock on the wall, wow, six minutes till the bell rang.

"Ugh, I have to go back and deal with those little shits." Dante complains as he heads to the door.

"My sentiments exactly." Vergil says grimly as he goes after his brother, leaving me alone.

I sigh in relief and head out to door and to my locker, which fortunately this year across the hall from the room next to Kerry's. I grab it and go back into the room and into the chemical room and start to place the bombs inside. Now, I have complete and total trust in Kerry's ability to create stable things, as long as It's not dynamite, because quite frankly, nitroglycerin is beyond my comfort zone. But I had bombs strapped to my back, so I needed a few precautions, which Kerry seemed to have already provided. She had a box that was wider than it was tall, and had stuffed it with bubble wrap and tissue paper, and it fit perfectly inside my backpack since she knew that I would have all my homework done by now. I slide the box into my bag and placed all the bombs in a manner where I could reach them easily without trouble. I spied Kerry's zippo and decided to grab it as well, it was a safer bet than just lighting matches. I grabbed it and slipped it into my pocket and hung my messager bag backpack over my shoulder, and slide the lip of the top of it to the side so I could reach into the box and pull out the thermate bomb.

Sighing, I run to the parking lot with my hand on the bag, purely out of worry, and get into my car. My car was my grandmothers originally, a purple PT cruiser that's been battered, beaten, and survived everything that she has thrown at it. Which was six car wrecks, each one within a month of each other somehow, and every single one she had gotten paid for, which is pure and utter bullshit since she caused all of them. The first two were fender benders to the door panels that dented them inward, and now I can't open the back left door. The next two where roll over's into a ditch, but that only broke the right side view mirror and cracked the glass on the back window. The next one was she hit the brake after bending over and reaching for her cell phone on the highway during the middle of traffic, and now I can't open the back hatch. The final one, well truthfully I don't know how she did it, but she took off the back _and _front bumpers. How the hell the cops didn't charge her for any of it, I don't know, or why they haven't taken away her license.

I know that she did all of those on purpose because grandma has loose lips when she's with her friends, and I've been forced to cater to plenty of these events when at home, so I knew practically everything. she did them all so she could buy her Lexus with the money she got from the insurance company without having to pay a dime.

It took about twenty minutes to get back home, the entire time I had my eye on my bag from out of the corner of my eye. '_Who is that inside your house?'_ I look up as I pull into the small rock lot in the back and see a green Plymouth Barracuda parked next to mine. I didn't see anyone since the curtains were drawn, but I was sure as hell not going in there unprepared. I look into the rearview mirror to see my reflection in it, except I had pure white hair down to my shoulders, how I used to look. "I have no idea, can you sense anything?"

It seemed to concentrate slightly, then glared. "Yes, I sense three demons, you know what to do."

"Do I have to?" it glares at me.

"Either you take care of them, or I am taking over and destroying the entire house and then a killing spree around your school."

"You wouldn't dare." I hiss at it.

It only smiles cruelly. "Oh, I would, now get going, and be prepared." Growling, I grab my bag and string it across my shoulder and get out of the car and head to the back door. As I pass by the car, I notice that there's a shamrock in the back window corner.

"Shit." I curse. '_What is it?'_ "I should have know, a green freaking barracuda, it's Liam Fitzpatrick's car, as in the fighting Fitzpatrick's, the local mob." '_You are about to face three demons and you have already killed one devil hound, you think a few measly humans in organized crime is going to do anything harmful to you?' _"Shut up."

I get to the backdoor, place my hand on the doorknob and take a breath, and then open the door, only to come face to face with the barrel end of a shotgun. "Well, what do we have here, the rat coming back home to it's cage." An Irish brogue says. I look past the shotgun to see a grungy man about six feet tall looking down the barrel at me. I knew instantly from a few shots in the paper that it was Liam Fitzpatrick himself, the leader of the fighting Fitzpatrick's.

"Aye, you'd be right Liam." A feminine version of Liam's brogue says. I look over to see a girl holding a revolver on the couch, she had dirty brown hair and I knew from past experience that she was Patricia Fitzpatrick, Liam's little sister. I went to school with her till she dropped out last year.

"Hey Patricia, how's it hanging?" I ask, trying to aim for nonchalantly. For some reason, the gun pointed to my face didn't exactly scare me, weird. I noticed that the air smelled faintly of rotting meat.

Liam shoved the shotgun barrel into my cheek. "Shut up you little shit." he smiles and reveals yellow crooked teeth. "We talked to Tony, do you wanna guess what he told us?"

I'm not exactly sure that they were telling the truth, but either way, I am going to gut Tony like a fucking fish. Wait, it said that there was three demons in here, I only see two humans that I'm assuming are being possessed, where the hell is the third one? '_It is here, I can sense that much, but I don't have any way of telling where, I can sense it's general presence, not the exact one. And you are correct about them being possessed, but they are already dead.' _That explains the rotting meat, well then, best get to work.

"Hey Liam, Patricia, wanna play a game?" I ask them, bringing up my hands to where they were on either side of my neck.

Liam smirks and pulls back the gun. "Sure, whad be the name of the game?"

I smile at him, "Open the red door." I say, then quickly grab the barrel of the gun with my right hand and point it at Patricia as Liam pulls the trigger. The guns goes off as I put my left hand to my chain, my right hand burns as my left hand is suddenly grasping the hilt of Luna. I push the barrel up and step forward and then drive Luna's blade into Liam's right eye. It goes in about half way before I couldn't push it in any further. I quickly pull it out and step back in case of blood cast off, but nothing comes out, instead only a few trickles of blood slowly start to leak out from his eye. I look at Luna and see that there's barely any blood on it, just a few specks of what I believe to be brain matter.

I look over at Patricia to find her slumped down in the couch, a big hole in her chest and missing some of her jaw. There was hardly any blood splatter on the couch or wall, it was actually gun powder burns everywhere and a few holes in the couch from the pellets of the shot, seems Liam was a fan of bird shot, cause buckshot has larger bb's, maybe he used turkey loads, a bigger kick and a larger hole. I shrug and look down at Liam's body on the floor, there still isn't any blood. '_GET BACK!' _I tuck and roll to the side then race for the dining room. I stop and turn around to see Liam slowly getting up to his feet, bones cracking and a lot of groaning. Patricia pushes herself up off the couch and onto her feet and looks at Liam, a few intestines dripped out.

"Well brother, it would seem that he's found out about us rather quickly." Liam tells her in a very feminine tone, almost no accent at all

"Yes sister, it would seem so." Patricia responds, the voice was lower than the one that came out of Liam's, much more gravely.

They both turned to me and bowed. "Forgive us for playing a trick on you." They say in unison, then they snap their hands.

The bodies of Patricia and Liam burn away, taking away the rotting dead smell with them. Now standing where they were two people, a boy where Patricia was standing, and a girl where Liam was. They were both about 5'9 and seemed to be parallel opposites of each other. The boy had orange hair and wore black clothing, a snake bite piercing on the lower left corner of his lip. The girl had black hair and wore burnt orange clothing, a snake bite piercing on her lower right corner of her lip. His hair was short while hers was long and to her waist. they both bowed slightly, tucking in their hands at their waist and extending the opposite side. They were both mirroring each other.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." They say again in unison.

The girl leans back up and smiles. "I am Hallow."

The boy leans back and smiles as well. "And I am Samh." He pronounced it like people pronounce Psalm, the h silent but almost as if there's something else after it.

A loud hissing noise echoes aloud. I crouch low to the ground and look around. The house I knew started to fade away slowly, soon there wasn't any white walls or white furniture and hardwood floors. Now all there was, was a dark field with dead trees strewn about everywhere at random. The night sky above covered up a blood red moon, making the rest of the sky bloody. The ground below me was nothing but dead grey grass. Standing behind Samh and Hallow was a… well the only thing I could think of was a chimera, it's black and red eyes from the goats head on the lions body bore into me with hatred. The snake's head on it's tail rose above the rest of the body and looked at me upside down and flicked it's tounge.

"This is Velox Duo," they both introduce the chimera. They then smile at me wickedly. "And the three of us are here to kill you."

**Alucardismaster: Hey, I'm back and pulling another dick move at leaving you guys at a cliffhanger. So, I'll just start running now that I see a group of angry people running after me. Well all I really have to say is that I'm glad that this story took off quickly, and I'm and happy to say thank you to everyone who has review and favorite and followed, you guys are great. *Dodges cart of rotten fruit* well, that's my cue. Review and comment below. Meep Meep. *zooms off***


	5. Chapter 5 Guns

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or its characters, moves, weapons, just my OC's.**

**Author's note: Someone commented on what kind of school would force its teachers to crossdress, well, mine does. In the last three years of my highschool, I've seen the same number of male teachers all don a skirt and sweater and get up on stage and well, you get the point. Though after the second time of doing it, they felt comfortable enough in their masculinity, so we'll see how this works out.**

**Recap: Standing behind Samh and Hallow was a… well the only thing I could think of was a chimera, it's black and red eyes from the goats head on the lion's body bore into me with hatred. The snake's head on its tail rose above the rest of the body and looked at me upside down and flicked its tongue.**

"**This is Velox Duo," they both introduce the chimera. They then smile at me wickedly. "And the three of us are here to kill you."**

I stood up quickly and glared at all of them, my inner demon was growing steadily inside my head as I took a step to the left slowly. Samh and Hallow turned their heads, as did the snake head. "So Jester doesn't want to do his own dirty work, pssh, the pussy." I remark.

They look like they ate something sour. "Now that is just insulting." Hallow says acidly.

I quirk my eyebrow at them. "So you guys don't work for Jester?"

Samh crosses his arms and huffs. "As if, why in the name of all things unholy would we work for that annoying as shit?" he had a point, I know I wouldn't.

"Then why the hell are you trying to kill me?" I take another step back, my foot crunches on a dead tree limb. "And where in god's name are we?"

Hallow face palms. "I feel sorry for you, can't even recognize a sub-pocket dimension when you see one."

"Remember sister, he was created, miraciously I might add, so his knowledge about the demonic is limited." Samh replies, then turns to me. "Well, as my sister, this place is a sub-pocket dimension, which is basically just a world were demons, or magic users, can create for their own purposes. Ours is so we can camoflouge our presence and continue this fight without the interruptions of a few people, mostly those annoying demon hunters."

I took a glance around and admired the landscape, creepy and gothic, kind a cool. "Gotta hand it to you guys, definitely have good taste in scenery."

Hallow smiled. "Thanks, did it myself."

I cock my head at them. "Your name, Hallow, I take it that it's just a pseudonym for all hallow's eve."

She nodded and smiled. "Smart human."

I turn to Samh, "Since her name is just a word for the day of halloween, I would say your name is Samhain, the wiccan ritual that takes place on October 31st."

He smirks at me and bows. "At your service, and to answer your first question, it's quite simple." He then snaps back up and looks at me with emotionless eyes. "It would hinder our plans."

I cock my head to the side, "Uh, probably too much of a request, but enlighten me please?"

Hallow waves her hand. "Oh, it's not too much of a request, if I was in your position I would want to know why exactly someone's trying to kill me, or at least what purpose." She looks at me and smiles. "You see, we're trying to take over Mundus's empire."

"Should I be rooting for you or scared?" I ask. Usually, when one empire goes down that reigned on terror and horror, the one after it was either similar or worse.

Samh shrugged. "Either or, personally, I could care less about enslaving humanity, for now at least, I just want the power, we just want the power."

"I have a feeling that one day you two may slit each other's throats." I muse aloud.

They look at each other and shrug. "Possibly." Hallow says.

"Good chance, if our plans go our way, as you humans would say, Murphy's law." Samh replies.

I straighten up and look at them weirdly. "You know, I figured demons would be more cock sure and full of themselves that they were going to succeed in their plans."

They shrug again. "Yeah, well, we're the rare realist." Samh says.

"But, if you guys are after Mundus's power, why do you need to kill me?" '_As if that matters, kill them now.' _

"Well, truthfully, you're a loose end to our plans." Hallow says. "You see, you're a vessel."

"Yeah, Jester told me something along those lines right before I smashed his nose with a skillet." I remark.

They started giggling at that. "Seriously?" Samh ask, I nod my head and smirk slightly. they double over in laughter. "Oh, oh my ribs." He says.

"I…. I wish I was there to see that bastards nose crumple." Hallow says, wiping a tear from her eye. "Was it the long nose jester or the Arkam persona?"

"Arkam?"

"Looks like a priest." I do the 'oh' motion, then hold up my finger to show the first one. "Oh, now that is great." She remarks and giggles.

"Anyway, you see there are two general types of vessels, one type is, well I guess a good analogy is a storage device. Beings that can't retain all of their power pour that excess power into a vessel, and basically the being can still access their power while the vessel lives. Now you, you are a second, more dangerous vessel, quite frankly, because you are basically what you could call a blank slate. A demon or other worldly being of some supernatural origin's can simply pluck out your soul from your body and place their soul inside your former body, or trap you in it. Truthfully, it depends on the type of being that's after you, Mundus would trap you and basically torture for all of enterinty, and then some." Samh says.

I was at a loss of words for that one. "So you see," Hallow started, "even if Mundus doesn't use you, some other entity will more than likely come along and try to use you, and to top it all off, the powers you gain as you grow as a hybrid will add to the powers of the entity that possess your body. In theory, doubling or tripling their power. So you can see where we're coming from, right?"

I looked at them stupidly, then gulped. "So bad for business means that some demon would come along, take control of my body and power, and thus possibly kill you guys or take over Mundus's empire before you guys."

They both nodded their heads. "Glad you could see it our way." Hallow says with a smile.

I flip Luna around in my left hand and point it up at her head. "Just because I understand your point of view, doesn't mean I see it that way. I prefer to live on my own free will thank you very much."

Velox growled and took a step forward. "Doesn't really matter." Samh said.

"Does to me." I growl.

Hallow smiles at that. "Tell you what, let's make a deal. If you beat us, then we'll be part of your devil arms, well, you know what happens if we beat you."

"Are you up to it?" Samh ask.

'_Take the deal, you will beat them, and they will make great addition's to our powers.' _Well, if you say so then I have to do it. '_Is this the time for sarcasm?' _When isn't it the time for sarcasm?

"Deal."

Samh and Hallow smile evilly at that, then raise their hands above their heads and snap their fingers, and the ground starts to shake, then moans start to fill the air.

"You have to be kidding me." I say, looking around as mounds of dirt start to push up from the ground. "Isn't this too much of a cliché?" A hand shoots up from the ground next to my feet and attempts to grab my ankle, I step back and lean down and slash at it. Luna slices off the upper portion of the hand, but no blood comes out.

"We needed to do something with the bodies." Hallow said innocently.

"Wait, what bodies?" I ask, then stare at the zombie as it pushes itself up from the ground. the flesh was grey and peeling, but I recognized the face none the less, it was Patrick Fitzpatrick, stupidly named I know, but he was Patricia's fraternal twin brother, he dropped out a year earlier than his sister.

Samh starts to giggle. "Well, how else did you think we got to dress up as Liam and Patricia, go to some Halloween store?" I looked around to see more and more zombie's pull themselves out from the ground, I recognized some of them, that had faces that is, as more members of the Fitzpatrick clan. "They sure were advent on stopping us, if only they knew how futile it was."

Hallow sighed, then shrugged and smiled. "Well, they sure did add a little more fun to this whole shin dig."

"And Tony?" I ask, and then slash the zombie in front of me in the face. Luna slices into it sideways at eye level, and nearly cleaves the head of the zombie in half. As soon as Luna clears the zombie's skull it drops to the ground. I looked around and counted at least 27 more zombies, crap, how many of the Fitzpatrick's weren't in jail or out of the country?

Samh rolled his eyes. "We didn't do anything except threaten the little shit a little. He was very adamant in spinning some fable about how you cheated us, Liam that is, out of the 'product' whatever that being. I'm going to go ahead and assume some form of drug?"

"Pretty much." I reply. '_Behind you!' _I spin around and bury Luna into the temple of a zombie, it goes down with Luna still stuck in it.

"Slash more than stab, when going into bone or hitting something that will drop, you'll lose your blade if you stab." Hallow offered as a tip the moment I put my shoe on the zombie's head and pushed off to pull out Luna.

"Thanks."

"Now, I have to say, to a human that isn't faced with liars regularly, his story could probably sell a few people." Samh muses. "But to us demons, and the fact that we researched you a little bit before doing this, he had no way in heaven a chance at selling us that story. Plus, you truly are not the soul to do something along those lines, now, go crazy and kill people in a mad haze of anger over some little thing someday, better possibility."

"My sentiments exactly." I respond, then backpedal away from two approaching zombies. I needed to get closer to those three to use the bombs, not waste them on some useless bag of meat that was slower than the ones in Night of the living dead. I turned around and started to jog a little ways to a tree, and nearly tripped as my foot caught a zombie that I had already brought down. I stumbled with my feet but managed to catch myself, right as a zombie came up to me. I stuck my right hand out and grabbed it by the base of it's chin and pushed up, then I stabbed into the softer flesh under the jaw and into the brain. It relaxed slightly and I pulled Luna out and pushed it back into two more zombies. "And the walking dead makes it look easy." I remark.

A hissing noise at my back alerts me, I duck forward and roll right as a wave of air slashes behind me. Coming around in a crouch I see Velox standing, looking down at me with hatred as claws the size of steak knives stuck out.

"What is easy?" Samh teased. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, and nearly dropped Luna in surprise. Standing behind them was Velox duo, but, then what the hell?

I turn back to face the Velox in front of me, and got backhanded. I flew a few feet up into the air and into a group of zombies. Samh and Hallow cackle aloud as I scramble to my feet, my mind going to the sticky bomb and hoping that it wasn't broken. I step away from the knocked down zombies and circle Velox to where I could have it and the twins in sight. "What kind of magic trick is this?" I yell at them.

"Oh, no magic hybrid." The goat head of Velox says, its voice dry and toneless. "It is simply the power of my family. I am Velox Duo, half brother to Geryon the timesteed, another creation of demonic abilities through a human's experiment."

Wait, a chimera? And a created, wait, steed means horse right? "So what, you're an alchemy experiment then?"

The Velox behind the twins growled deeply. "Watch your tongue boy, before I have the idea of giving you a swift death pulled from my mind."

"I take it you have a grudge against humans then?" The Velox in front of me growled and hissed, then tried to hit me again. I ducked him and slashed at it's outstretched limb, only to cut air. I am getting sick and tired of these guys just disappearing out of nowhere.

I looked at the twins and noticed I was only about 15 feet away from them, good. I reached into my backpack and wrapped my hands around the metal pipe I knew was thermate. I pulled it out as I slid my thumb and forefinger of the hand holding Luna into my pocket and pulled out the zippo. A zombie approached me from the side, causing me to step back some and into a tree. I kicked at the zombie and hit it in the chest, pushing it back and making it stumble and fall. I stepped forward again and opened the lid to the zippo and put the fuse over the lighter part. Flicking the striker, a flame instantly ignited, and a second later, the fuse caught alight. A brilliant white light emitted from the fuse, I arched it back and then threw it, only to see nothing fly through the air in front of me. I looked at my hand and saw nothing, then heard something hiss.

Spinning around, I saw Velox standing behind me, with the bomb clamped between the goats teeth. "Oh shit." I say as I see the fuse get closer and closer to the end cap where it was stuck in. I backpedal away from it right as the fuse started to go in, I then full out turn and run as I see it disappear. I make it thirty feet away before I turn around and look at Velox, and no explosion. DAMNIT! I should have known that it was going to take more than a freaking magnesium fuse to light the damn thermate, sorry Kerry, looks like I didn't meet your expectations.

"AHH, did your little toy not work?" Hallow ask mockingly. Samh snickers and Velox does a deep throated chuckle, both of them. I watch as the Velox in front of me start to gnaw on the bomb, then it's eyes go wide.

Suddenly, it's jaw explode, a red and orange substance that looks like lava spilling out of it's open maw and onto the ground below. It's throat looks as if it's on fire inside, the flames licking everything and scorching all the flesh inside. The Velox behind the twins roars aloud in pain. I look over at it to see it throw itself down on the ground, its lower jaw missing as well, along with its throat to be open and burning. The snake tail was moving rapidly back and forth, hissing in pain.

I turn back to the Velox standing in front of me, and see it to disappear. I look back at the other Velox and see it still there, the flames in it's throat growing stronger and hotter as it spread. Wait, Velox has the same root word of velocity. Damn it, why didn't I take latin, oh wait, my school doesn't offer it. Velocity is the rate of speed, and if I'm right then Velox is related to velocity, so I'd say the name means speed, or something to do with speed. And duo means two, so that means. "I got it." I declare aloud.

"And what would that be?" Hallow hisses at me venomously.

"His power, it's speed. His name roughly means quick or swift or fast two. That means that he's moving quick enough to create another physical body while seeming to stay still." I slowly reach my hand into my backpack.

Samh growls low, and then he's standing next to me. "Smart observation." He then grabs me by the front of my shirt, the other hand goes to my wrist that was reaching for my backpack. "You know, I think I underestimated you." He then throws me to the side. I hit a tree on my left side and gasp as the air rushes out of my lungs. "it would seem that your toys are a little more effective than I first thought."

I coughed as the air came back to me and staggered to my feet. "And here I thought we would be friends."

Hallow is soon standing by Samh, smiling cruelly. "Oh, I may not go that far in saying that, but acquaintances maybe, servant and master, most definitely." She then kicks me in my left side and sends me flying. I cradle my backpack in my chest as I my back hits the ground, I roll over and over till I finally stop, my glasses had flown off my face during the process of flying, so now I'm blind.

"It's time the kid gloves come off sister." Samh says, then I hear a hum of power.

"Indeed brother." She says. I look over at them to see their fuzzy forms, then suddenly a bunch of floating black and orange shapes float around them. Hallow waves her hand and one of the shapes flies through the air, and into my shoulder.

I let out a cry of pain as my left shoulder goes taught and then slack. The pain was like sharp needles all bundled up together and pushed slowly into my skin, and to add onto it, the needles are on fire. I grip the form with my right hand and instantly it starts to burn, I shout in pain but grip it tighter, I hear my skin start to fry and the smell of burnt flesh wafts to my nose. I slowly pull out the shape and toss it to the ground, then I press my right hand to my shoulder. I tried to move my fingers but got little respond from it, but I was still gripping Luna, that was a plus.

"What… the hell.. was that?" I ask them in between breaths.

"Our father was Lucifer." Hallow replies.

'_Lucifer? Damn it all, this is going to be much harder than I thought.' _"Wait, as in Lucifer, the fallen angel that was supposed to be the most beautiful one of them all?"

Samh rolls his eyes. "That's just a few over exaggerated stories, I think, we're not old enough to actually know, but basically yes."

'_Velox is starting to heal, you need to get over to him and finish him off before he can move.' _And how do you suppose I do that? '_the stun grenade, or whatever the hell it is, use it and get to Velox.' _Why? _'Because he has already vowed that he will give us his soul, thus giving us his power. With his ability it will make taking these two on a lot easier.' _Well, it's a good idea in theory, but A) I can't see shit without my glasses, and B) the stun grenade is more like a brilliant flare, I would be blind.

'_Then close your damn eyes and let me guide you!' _

"Get ready hybrid." Samh says.

Screw it, I quickly reach into my bag and pull out the cylinder with my right hand. I get to my feet and pull out the stopper that separate's the plunger and cylinder. "Bite me." I tell him, then slam the plunger against my thigh and then throw it on the ground. It rolls forward and under Samh as he leaps into the air, then a loud bang and a bright flash starts.

I close my eyes and turn my head but the light still burns my eyelids. '_Run to your right, NOW!' _I do what it says and start to run, quickly stumbling but righting myself. '_Switch Luna to your right hand.' _I fumble with her, but manage to do it. '_He's directly in front of you, six more steps, stab upward into his heart, one, TWO, __**THREE!' **_I step forward, bend down to where I'm kneeling on one knee, and twist and bring up Luna. I feel my right shoulder hit something solid and lined with matted fur as Luna effortlessly slides into the mass. A low growl comes from Velox, it grumbling low in it's throat. I twist Luna, causing a soft wheezing, then I slash outward, taking out the rest of it's chest as it clears the way.

"VELOX!" the twins scream as a wave of power explodes from the demon. I get blow backwards and onto my ass.

I open my eyes to see the chimera standing before me, it's mouth regenerated fully, a silver glow emitting from it's body. Velox looks down at me with its goat head, the eyes are no longer red and black, but blue and green. "I suppose I owe you something for your feat then. Take my soul hybrid, and use the powers it grants you to save yourself."

'_Stick your hand out.'_ My inner demon instructs, I do exactly that and Velox looses shape.

"NO!" the twin shout in unison as Velox becomes a sphere of light and then attaches itself to my outstretched palm.

The second it collides with my hand, a rush of cold washes over my body, and my left arm feels lighter and less painful. The shine of a silver light wraps around my arm and spreads, it crawls up my arm and soon is around my body. I feel better, more energized, and ready to go a few more rounds. "Feels great doesn't it?" Someone asks me.

Startled, I turn and see a hand in front of my face with my glasses in their hand. I quickly snatch them up and roll away then put them on. I blink and stare in stupidity… at myself. No wait, it wasn't entirely myself, the hair was all white, he was a few inches taller, and his eyes glowed amber.

"Who the hell are you?" Samh growls, then sends a spike at him. My inner demon dodges it effortlessly, he catches it as it passes by his head and throws it back at Samh, but only lands at his feet.

I notice that my inner demon's hands were clawed and darkened with black fingernails. "I'm his better half, but since inner demon is too long of a title, Dee will work perfectly, inner demon combined."

"How the hell can you be out here?" Hallow demands.

Dee smirks and gives me a hand, I ignore it and get to my own feet. "That is a good question." I tell him. "And why are you taller?" I ask angrily. I was 5'5 as it is, he was at most 5'8.

Dee smirks again. "To answer the first question, you can thank Velox for that little ability. His soul allowed us to create a separate body while moving at extreme speeds. But since Joss doesn't exactly have experience separating his mind to control two bodies at once, I took over his second one. And for the second one," he turns to me and shrugs. "Why not personalize it, don't I deserve some sort of reward for all the hard work I put in to helping you?"

"The only hard work you did was guide me to a wounded demon, big whoop." I snap.

He waves his hand dismissively and turns to the twins. "You're splitting hairs Josslyn, now shouldn't we both be more concerned with the problems at hand?" he says my full name mockingly.

"Shut up." I throw back.

"How bout you both shut the hell up." Hallow says, then jumps at us, a cluster of spikes forming around her. Dee and I jump apart and to the side as the spikes fly at us, they hit a tree and it explodes into bits.

"Just because you have a new power," Samh continues, then grabs ahold of two spikes and then throws them at me. "doesn't mean jack shit."

I jump back away from the spike as it was about to hit the ground, then it breaks apart and sends flechettes at. I shout in surprise and bring up my arms to cover my face, but get pulled backwards by the scruff of my shirt.

I land on my back right as the flechettes fly over, I look upward slightly to see Dee crouching down above me. "You know, I did say that you can now move at extreme speeds." He then grabs ahold of Zeus and tugs on it slightly, it gives and he then wraps it around his wrist twice. "I'll take this for now, makes it even for the two of us at least."

"What-" a spike flies at us and we lean back to avoid it.

"Both of you, shut the fuck up." Samh says.

"Agreed." Hallow adds, then jumps into a flying kick, aiming for Dee.

Dee smirks and sidesteps Hallow and ducks as she wields on of her spikes as a sword. "Oh, someone's a bit testy."

"Shut up!" Samh roars, then launches at me, spikes in both hands, and they looked barbed.

"You just have to rile them up." I complain as I roll to the left and dodge the slicing spike. He lands on his feet and spins around, trying to slice at me. I pull up Luna and block him, then lash out with my foot. For some reason I couldn't move my foot all that quickly enough, I felt slightly sluggish, and I was near cloud nine a few seconds ago.

Samh steps back and then steps forward and slashes at me again. "You'll have to do better than that." He sneers as his spike connects with Luna's blade again, then he tries to stab me with the other one. "Take a look at your inner demon for a second, you have my word I won't hurt you till you look back into my eyes."

"Like I'm supposed to trust you." I retort as I twist to dodge his spike and push back against him with Luna. Sparks fly off as they scrape together.

"Do you not understand the meaning of giving someone your word?" he ask, then shakes his head. "It means that I have to live up to or I actually lose face, though I have very little to lose as it is, but I would be compromising myself enough to actually physically hurt. So, my word that I will not hurt you till you look back into my eyes and five seconds after that."

"Why the five seconds." I ask, feeling him relax slightly, I keep where I'm at and try not to move that much, though the whole twisty turvy position is a killer on my spine.

He shrugs. "Why not?" I really couldn't say anything to that one.

"Fine, five seconds after." I agree, then turn my head to the side to see Dee and Hallow dodging and ducking each other's blows. Hallow tried to stab him in the gut, but Dee backpedaled backwards. She threw a spike as if it was a spear at him, it got a little more than midway to his face before it exploded into little fletchette's. The fletchette's fly to his face and is mere centimeter's away from piercing his skin, except he's gone the second they seem to touch him. He reappears behind Hallow and attempts to swipe at her with his claws, but she ducks and kicks backwards and hits his knee.

I feel an intense pain in my knee and I nearly double over, Samh starts to laugh. I feel heavy as the pain in my knee instensifies more as Dee hobbles backwards away from her.

"You feel that don't you? The heaviness of your body and the intensity of the pain? Well, that's what happened to Velox every time he used his ability and moved quickly or received damage. The original receives twice the damage and his stamina wither's away." I curse and slide my left hand into my backpack, but the spike pokes me in the crook of my elbow, not painfully, just letting me know it's there. "Now, now, that's not nice to ignore me. Wait, do you have a few more toys in that little bag of yours."

If I respond with a snide remark, he'll know that's he right, if I don't reply at all, the same outcome, what the hell am I going to do? Wait a minute. "Screw you." I tell him bitingly.

He smirks, but I look at his mouth and not his eyes. He lets go of the spike, it floats in midair but starts to push my left arm away, another one appears behind me, I feel it as it points into my neck. "Now, that's not really nice, you need to share you toys with your friends, after all, we are friends right?" he ask snarky as he reaches forward and to my backpack. I try to turn away, but another spike appears at my right side and sticks me slightly, forcing me to turn towards him.

His hand disappears into my backpack and starts to rummage around it in. "Asshole," I hiss. "Get the hell out of my stuff!"

He smirks, then smiles as he grasps something. "Oh, now what do we have here?" he ask, then pulls his hand back. He holds the box with the sticky bomb in it, he shakes it a little. "Is this your last little toy? Oh, I wonder how much faith you put in it?" he ask.

I growl at him and push against Luna, I start to look into his eyes. "GIVE IT BACK!" I demanded.

"That much huh?" he ask smugly. "Well then, one." He drops the cube onto the ground. "Two." He puts his foot down on the cube. "Three." He then quickly presses down on the cube, the cracking sound of glass resounds, then it breaks under the weight. "Four." He grinds his boot into the crushed cube, smearing everything on the ground, and hopefully the adhesive and mixture. "Five." He says, then stabs me in the stomach with a spike.

I cough and roll away backwards, impaling myself on a few more spikes. He ground his boot at four, then said five so. "Go back to HELL!" I shout aloud, then hear a enormous boom, and Samh's cries of pain.

"SAMH!" Hallow cries aloud, then shrieks in pain.

I struggle to my feet and cough into my hand, I look at it to find blood there. I look down at myself to see a spike sticking out of my gut, another poking through my side, and look over at my shoulder to see another sticking out of it, my left one once again. How wonderful. I couch again and wave away the smoke, then smile at the sight in front of me.

Samh was lying on his back, looking up at the sky in shock and pain. The lower half of both his legs were missing, his right leg gone all the way up to his knee, and still on fire. His left leg was gone up to his mid shin, but bone stuck out of it jaggedly, there was more flesh missing than anything else. He huffs in a breath, and shudders. "Wh….wha…what?"

I stumble towards him and smirk down. "That 'toy' that you stomped on, it was my friend's special little bomb. I figured that you'd try and grind into my face any sort of little pain you could fine. The second you broke that cube, you activated the bomb, when you ground your boot into it, you put the icing on the cake."

He looks at me and a hint of understanding dances across his face, followed by fear. "Y…you used me, you manipulated me." He whispers.

I nod my head, then place my left hand on the spike in my stomach, then start to pull it out. "It," I grunt as the spike stops as I pull it. "Was actually." I gasp in pain as I yank on the spike again, and it comes free. "Easy. No matter how… mature you are." I grip the spike in my side and pull it out quickly, then gasp in pain as it clears my wound, I hope this isn't much of a bad idea as medics say. "You still have that urge to rub it into people's faces that your better than them. I just used that urge against you." I reach over my shoulder with my right hand after exchanging Luna, and pull it out. It didn't hurt as much as the other two, but damn, it still hurt.

Samh chuckles and tries to push himself up with his hands. "I really… did underestimate you." He says through gasp of air. "I never have felt this human before, so… weak. So…. Painful to breath."

I point Luna at his face at smile. "Welcome to my world, I've been weak for well over 18 years, besides, you have to learn this lesson at one point."

He sneers at me. "Yes, I suppose I have to. Such a painful lesson to learn." He then waves his hand, I throw myself at him, Luna raised high. I land on top of him and bring Luna down as I see spikes start to form in the air. His eyes widen slightly as Luna slides in between his ribs, I feel the blade cut into his heart, and nick his spine.

"Sorry buddy," I tell him solemnly. "But I like to live."

His eye's start to constrict as he looks up at me, then coughs up blood and tires to chuckle. "Well." He coughs again. "Looks like i." he smiles and coughs up more blood. "Lost this round." He closes his eyes slowly and starts to grow lax. "Guess I have to live up to my end of the bargain." He whispers quietly.

Hallow roars, and I feel something hit my back, then disappear. A metallic clink sounds as it hits the ground. '_Sorry, but you're on your own from here.' _Dee says. I lay down Samh and quickly pull out Luna, he gasps in pain. I quickly spin of my feet and see Hallow limping towards me, spikes appearing around her as she stumbles. What do I do? '_Throw Luna and put her out of her misery.' _I can't throw a knife worth shit. '_Trust me, just do it and end this.' _

"Sorry." I say through gritted teeth, then spin Luna around to where I'm griping the end of the blade, I rear back and then throw it. She spins once then straightens out and makes her way to Hallow, more specifically, her throat. I watch in wide eyed amazement as Hallow raises her head, and then Luna sink into her throat, right in the middle. Luna buries herself up to the handle, and I catch a glimpse of a bloody metal tip in the bloody moonlight.

She stumbles more and gurgles blood as her hands goes to Luna's handle, I see blood leak out slightly from the end of the handle that's connected with her throat. "Sssssaaaammmmhhhh." She whispers hoarsely, blood gurgling out of her open mouth. She grips Luna's handle with both hands and pulls, Luna slides out halfway, she gasp and a bubble of blood burst out, she pulls it once more and the blade clears completely. Her arms fall to her sides and she drops Luna to the ground, she stumbles forward more and then goes down to one knee.

I tried to say something, but nothing comes out. She tries to get back up again, but falls over. I step forward, then think about it slightly, then I jog to her side and lean down.

"Wh…what are…you doing… idiot?" she ask through bloody gasp, the slit in her throat was wide open and bleeding profusely.

I say nothing as I wrap my arm underneath hers and lift her up to her feet. I take a small step forward, she drags one foot but goes with it.

She chuckles, then leans her heads forward and a line of blood runs out. "I was trying to kill you idiot."

I shake my head and continue taking small steps. "Yeah, well, we're friends aren't we?" She laughs aloud, but starts to hack up blood. "How can you two still talk?"

"We," she winces in pain and stumbles. "made a deal didn't we, you win, you get us as weapons. Velox instantly became a power, but we," she coughs up more blood. "We have to be together to become weapons, so even since you and your demon dealt us death blows, we can still move and talk till then."

"Thanks for the info." I tell her, then stop as we reach Samh.

He opens his eyes slowly and smiles up at us. "Thank you." He whispers. I grunt in response and slowly kneel down.

Hallow releases her arm from around my shoulders and I twist as she goes down so she ends up laying on her side, looking at Samh. "Well brother, looks like we failed."

He turns his head to face her and smiles. "I think so sister."

I look at them a tear comes to my eye. "Maybe… maybe not." I tell them. They turn their heads slightly to face me. "If I want to finish this, or at least send a message out to don't fuck with me, I'm going to have to eventually kill Mundus, permanently."

They turn to each other and smile. "We'll help you." They say, then they lean forward and kiss each other. I look bewildered at them and shift my feet as a tear of blood rolls down they're cheeks, well, to each their own. A sudden light envelops them both and they lose shape, becoming two separate forms that elongated and curved around each other in a extended yin yang sort of way.

The light disappeared and left lying where they were, was two guns, well, at least I think they're guns. They looked like copies of each other, one was black and the other was orange, except there was also a big ass blade attached to the underbelly of each one. I leaned over and picked them up to get a good look at them. I recognized them as Winchester 1887 style lever action shotgun, except the barrel was cut down severely to where it was almost as long as the tubular magazine, about 18 inches. The buttstock was cut down to where it was just a handle. The lever looked like a set of brass knuckles with spikes on each finger loop, and it was attached to the handle. The big ass blade I mentioned before ran from the end of the receiver to about three inches out past the barrel and covered the bottom of the magazine tube. It was about three inches wide and was serrated along the entire blade edge. The blade attached to the black shotgun was orange with a black edge, and had Samhain written in orange cursive on the barrel. The orange shotgun had a similar blade except the edge was orange with a black main part, Hallow was written on the barrel in orange.

"Cool." I say with a wide smile. I swing them around in wide slow arc's, then bring up Samhain up to eye level and aim it at the blood moon. "This is AWESOME!" I yell aloud, then spun in a circle with them both stuck out turned on the side, Samhain turned clockwise and Hallow turned counterclockwise.

'_Watch it!' _ I turned around quickly, holding Hallow out, and sliced into the chest of a zombie.

"What the hell? I thought they'd die when everyone else died." I shouted, then raised up Samhain to the zombie's head and pulled the trigger. It barely kicked as a flash erupted from the barrel end and took off the zombie's head completely.

'_They say that zombie's are free when the creators are dead.' _Dee tells me.

"And they would be Samhain, Hallow and Velox." I raise up Hallow and fire off at two more zombies that are about 10 feet away, half of their faces blast off.

'_Yes, and they also say that this world is yours now.'_

"Well, how generous of them." I remark, then walk forward with both Samhain and Hallow up and keep on firing off rounds, as more and more zombie's go down, my entire body starts to feel better, less heavy and a lot less sluggish. And the guns in my hands don't feel heavy at all, they feel light as air. "So what, do I just kill all these bastards and then go back to home?"

'_Exactly.'_ I growl and drop two more zombies. I see about 12 more left, and they're all in one big cluster. '_They say to cock the guns.'_

"What the hell for?"

'_Just do it.'_

"Fine." I growl. I loosen my grip on the guns, then snap my wrist. the lever snaps down on both of them, then I snap my wrist again and they come back. I raise up both of them and fire, and a wider flash of light, and six zombies all drop, their heads blown to bits. "Cool, buckshot." I smirk evilly at the zombies and fire again, and the rest drop. The world around me slowly peels upward towards the moon, and the familiar white walls of the living room is revealed. The remaining world retreats into the moon, and it fades away to show the ceiling fan.

I look around the room, allowing Samhain and Hallow to hang at my sides, Zeus is on the floor next to me.

'_Quick, put him on now!'_ I decide not to argue against him, I step forward and bend down, then place Samhain on the floor and wrap Zeus around my neck and put Hallow on the floor and snap Zeus in place, then pick them back up. '_You don't need them right now, I suggest you put them up before someone senses you.' _I shrug my shoulders and cross them both up and to Zeus, and soon I feel nothing.

"Crap, where's Luna?" I look around and find her next to the couch. "Oh crap, the couch." There was still holes in the cushion, and blood, a little but still. I take a step forward and tilt slightly to the side. "Crap, how long is it going to take me to heal?"

'_Not long, take a shower and put some gauze on your wounds, they'll be bruises by Monday.' _I shrug and kneel down and pick up Luna and put her up to Zeus, soon I don't' feel her at all. I feel a little bit wound up, like my muscles where sore.

I look at the couch and sigh aloud. "I'll take the shower after I fix the couch."

I feel a lift of something in my body, and soon I see Dee standing in front of me, looking down at the couch. "And how exactly are you going to do that?"

I quick an eyebrow but point my thumb over my shoulder to the garage. "Zeus ate everything as a puppy back when he was alive. Grandma made me sow up couch cushion covers to replace the ones he tore up, all I have to do is take the stuffing out of those cushions and put them in the others."

He waves a hand at me. "I'll do that, you go take a shower and eat something then go to bed. I'll disappear after you get the food, so get going."

"Uh, thanks."

He looks at me wryly. "We share the same body, but you get more pain than I do. If we're going to survive, we need to find a balance between all this shit."

I shrug my shoulders and head to my bedroom. Thirty minutes later I'm walking out of the bathroom freshly showered, and with some dry gauze tapped to my gut and side, my shoulder wound had scabbed over completely.

I found Dee at the table, eating a sandwich with another plate next to him. "Glad to see your still alive, took you long enough."

I roll my eyes and ease into the chair, and sigh in relief as I lean back into it. "How the hell are we going to live through this crap?"

He finishes his sandwich and throws the plate into the trashcan behind him. "Simple, we preserve, shoot the crap out of them, and build more bombs." He raises up and walks to the sink. "Also, we're going to use that world to train, the more we train as two separate beings, you learn twice as much in the end."

I groan aloud and bite into the sandwich. "You know how they talked about hunters right?"

He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, what of it?"

"Who do you think they are?"

He smirks at me. "Oh, you'll see them soon enough." He then disappears.

"Thanks." I say, then bang my head on the table. "My life sucks."

**Alucardismaster: Well, I have to get to bed right now. so I'll just end this quickly. I know I went a little weird at some parts here, like towards the end, but ah well. Hope you leave a review or comment.**


	6. Chapter 6 Church of Slevid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, just my OC's.**

**Warning: there is going to be mental to physical discussion between Joss and Dee, if someone complains I change it up.**

**Recap: I groan aloud and bite into the sandwich. "You know how they talked about hunters right?"**

**He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, what of it?"**

"**Who do you think they are?"**

**He smirks at me. "Oh, you'll see them soon enough." He then disappears.**

"**Thanks." I say, then bang my head on the table. "My life sucks."**

"Josslyn, get up." Grandma orders acidly.

Dee growls in my head and I groan sleepily as I turn my head over to look at the light coming from the door. My stomach protested in pain, it's a terribly painful idea to sleep on your stomach when it was closing up an open wound, but I didn't care, I made it work to my comfort. Slowly I reached for my glasses and put them on.

Grandma looked down(ish) at me, glaring the entire time. "Can't you let me sleep." It wasn't a question.

She narrows her eyes. "You need to go to church, useless bastard." She grumbles at the end.

I growl and throw myself out of bed, stumbling slightly as the slightly painful feeling in my stomach, I then marched over to grandma and glared at her. "Okay, two things wrong with that statement. One) I know who my father is you old bitch, and Two), You have no right to talk at all. I've been cleaning this house day and night since I was eight, while you always sat on your ass and let some cleaning woman or your own son clean the damn place. I've held down a job until you forced me out of it, you've never even had a job or bothered with lifting your finger to make money, you just spend your social security checks and grandpa's pension money. I've taken college level classes in highschool for the last three years, you got knocked up in highschool by a football player and dropped out." You'd be surprised at what records you find when taking care of the family paperwork, she lost the baby, the football player didn't marry her. "I'm going to graduate in five months, and I'm going to go to college." Hopefully. "So, do you wanna restate that question?" I ask snarkilly. She looks at me shocked and wide eyed. "Thought so." I remark with a evil smirk, then turn around and go to the bed.

I was near my bed when she said. "Pastor Pelt is expecting you." I stop mid step and whirl around to glare at her. "I saw his wife at the beauty salon, she told me to say that both he and herself are wanting to meet you."

I groan aloud, I did not like Pastor Aron Pelt, nor his wife Debbie, I wonder if anyone pointed out that Debbie Pelt got blown away in the Sookie Stackhouse books? They were both rich socialites that seemed to need to include every good thing they've done in a conversation. Aron smiled at everything no matter how horrendous or the subject that he was talking about, botox does wonders. He had the kind of attitude that either corralled people together, or sickened them with paranoia and dislike, I was in the latter column. Me and Kerry both have the same agreement when it came to Aron, Hitler was a good speaker too. Plus, then there was this whole vendetta against 'them gays' as he put it, I have to say, people hate most in other people what they see in themselves. He's preached and preached, and most likely practiced, about beating, burning, and punishing 'homosexual deviants'. Plus, I always got this creepy vibe from him, like he was always leering at me, or some other kid, his wife gave me the same feeling.

Now, Debbie pelt gave me every vibe of paranoia, distrust, and general uneasiness that her husband gave me, except multiplied by 2 and a half. She looked like the typical June Clever housewife, but also like one of the desperate housewives as well. Face continuously plastered with a smile, hair that gleamed and never moved, and she seemed to split her face in half whenever she meet a unforeseen complication that didn't go with her plans. I am plenty sure that she's a fake bitch, I've heard a few of her conversations while at the supermarket, when she graces it with her presence, usually her butler, a butler for Christ sakes, is the one who shops. Anyway, she is like that one woman from the help, ugh, her names escapes me, but the evil bitch of the book. Oh, Hilly Holbrook, that's it. Man, I wish someone would send Debbie and Aron pelt a shit baked pie.

The Pelts came to town about 12 years ago, back when only the southern Baptist church was still around. Somehow, a mysterious fire burnt down that church, along with the preacher and his wife who were 'decorating for christmas'. When all the grieving was done, they built up a mega church, I mean extremely large church building, like the televised ones. And then it was purely uphill from then on, followers came and never left, money poured in, and the Pelts soon had a devout mass of followers. They seemed to enjoy it so much, they threw parties, socialite parties that is. When the firebomb incident happened those years ago, they grew three fold instead of folding in on themselves.

"I told her that you would meet them." Grandma continued. "Today at noon over lunch."

My eye twitched heavily at her, and Dee was growling softly. '_I say we put her in the trunk of the barracuda and drive her off a cliff.' _No way in hell am I wasting that car, it's a classic. I had put it in the garage behind the house, grandma didn't go up there at all. Tomorrow, or today if I'm unlucky enough to go to church, I'll talk to Mickey. He knew a few tricks on how to steal cars and then give them a paint job and new registry. Heard him talk about it to Sal when they were shooting the breeze over a bottle of beer, something about going to the next state and registering it as your own, then replacing the VIN numbers and painting over it. Or I could just simply forge a proof of sales document, then the pink slip. That may take less hassle.

"I expect you to not disappoint them, or me." Grandma adds. A stern look on her face told me not to screw her over, well a big ol fuck you bitch.

"Tell them that I'm sick." I tell her sternly.

"No, you will go." She then takes a step towards me and glares. "Or it's out on the street for you."

I growl along with Dee and take a step to her. "You wouldn't dare." I challenge.

"Oh no." she cocks an eyebrow. "Help is cheap these days, a few Mexicans down behind the home depot would certainly love to have a stable paying job."

"Racist bitch." I tell her, then sigh and hang my head. "Fine, but I'm not going from here on in, you got it?"

She fold her arms and glares. "Do not make idle threats with me young man, remember, I hold your purse strings."

I smirk evilly at her. "Oh, keep flattering yourself you old hag."

-Church of Slevid-

I looked up at the ceiling of the church and sighed out a long breath of thanks for the end of the damned sermon. Four freaking hours about the usual, sinning, sinning, praying for forgiveness, and gays are damned eternally to hell. Church never really changed, or I didn't pay attention enough and just projected my own views that were based on a stereotype. I'm sure there are plenty of churches that are better then this one, no wait, I know there are. At least this one wasn't like the one that goes to Iraq veterans funerals and protest and demonstrate the war, that earned some merit in my book. Especially when that church came to town to one of the funerals, everyone and their mother came to beat the crap out of them, including local cops, though that was disguised as arrests. But I think that Pelt felt threatened by the rival church and sent out the call, most likely this reason.

"Get up you lazy little shit." Grandma hissed at me, whacking my leg with her purse.

I looked at her, then sighed and got up, then 'accidentally' dropped the hardcover song book on grandma's foot. She turned blue in the face as she wanted to curse me out as I started walking up the isle towards Aron Pelt and his wife Debbie as they stand at the front and accept praise from members of the church. I seriously worry about the people in this town, they seem to worship these two more than they worship god, which is scary I guess.

Debbie sees me first and tugs on her husbands arm, they both turn to me and smile widely. "Josslyn." Debbie says in an extreme southern accent, it was too much for this part of the south, sounded more like she hailed from Alabama. "We have been wanting to meet you for so long." I shivered, these two give off the creepy ass vibe, in droves.

"So young man." Aron says, putting a hand on my shoulder. He looks down into my eyes and smiles widely and fake like. "How would you like to have some lunch with us. Of course your grandmother is included to join." He adds in a little bit loudly.

I didn't pay attention to that last bit, I was more focused on the buzzing sensation that was in my shoulder where his hand was placed. It was subtle in feeling, but I felt it, and I didn't like it at all. Dee didn't either, he was growling lowly. '_Be careful, there is something….' _Off? _'Yes, off. And I do not like it.' _You and me both buddy.

"Actually Pastor Pelt-"

"Call me Aron." He interrupts.

"Aron, but I have a project for english due, and a few assignments for my chemistry class that are due at the end of today online. I'm terribly sorry that this came up but."

Debbie's face seem to tighten up slightly, I knew she didn't like this. "Oh, it is perfectly okay sweetheart." She coos. "After all, education is the key to a great society, isn't that right honey?"

Aron nods his head deeply, he locked eyes with Debbi as he nodded, I saw some form of irritation flash behind their eyes. "Indeed sugar pie." My god, could these people be anymore stereotypical on the hick accent and nick names? He turns to me and smiles. "Well, we'll hold it to you to have lunch sometime then. How about tomorrow?"

Crap, think of something. "We have family dinner and lunch after your sermons on Sunday sir." '_Don't suck up to him!' _You want him off our back? _'FINE!'_

Aron narrowed his eyes for a second, then came back with a bright smile. "Well then, how bought next weekend, deer season starts, and I'm told you're an avid hunter."

Oh crap, that's right, deer season is next week. "Ugh, I'm not much-"

"What'cha hunt with?" Debbie asks sweetly.

"My grandfather's Kentucky Rifle ma'am." I respond automatically. The rifle was a black powder family heirloom, passed down from my grandpa's side of the family for generations. It was decorative, but it was also well used, scratched up, dented slightly, years of wear and tear, but it still held together. As long as I can keep grandma's hands off of it, it was stored in her closet, said it wasn't safe anywhere else. Pssh, she doesn't even know how to load it for cryin out loud. I need to clean it up before next weekend.

"Hmm, impressive. Didn't peg you for a black powder sort of guy." Aron says. "Where ya hunt at?"

"The deer camp out near Crawford." I don't hunt there, everyone else does. I hunt in a spot of land that grandpa's old army friend owns, he still lets me use it as long as I pay him in tenderloin from every deer I kill, helps me cut it up too, messy business.

Aron scratches his head. "I didn't see ya there last year."

I shrug my shoulders. "Didn't get much of a chance last year, loaded down with school work and all." Bullshit, I managed to kill four deer, two buck and the same number of doe. Kind of a nice bag for me to, one was a nine point the other a six point.

They both nod their heads and smile. "Well then, next weekend, you and the two of us go hunting, how's that sound?" Aron says.

Wonder how hard it is to get mercury poising in that amount of time. "Fine." I say with a broad smile that I allow to reach my eyes, practice makes perfect. Aron chuckles and slaps me on the back, and Debbie smiles and waves as I turn around and head for the door. '_That was too easy.'_ Dee says. "Agreed." I whisper, then grandma steps out from in between the pews.

"Where are you going?" she hisses. "Wha-"

"Rescheduled." I tell her with an oblivious smile. "We're going hunting next weekend instead." I walk past her and towards the doors. "So, are we going?"

She grabs ahold of my arm and glares at me. "What did I tell you? You useless little-"

I step closer to her and pull my arm out of her grip. "How about I call the insurance company and tell them about how you've cheated them out of 120,000 dollars?" I ask her. Lexus's aren't cheap. Wait

She stares at me wide eyed and the color in her face drains. "Yo…you wouldn't."

I lean in close to her and smirk. "Grandma, don't throw stones at people who can throw back boulders." I then head off towards the bathroom. "I'll see you at the car grandma, gotta go to the bathroom."

If there is one thing that I would like about this gaudy church, it's the bathrooms. Neat, clean, and stylish, now if only they'd get rid of the giant painting of the bible on the bathroom walls, or Jesus staring at you on the doors on the stalls, then that would be great. They even have their own monogrammed towels with the name of the church stitched on them, actual cloth towels, not the paper ones. There soft to, and the entire bathroom actually smells decent, well, beyond decent compared to other bathrooms.

"What exactly is a Slevid?" Dee asks from inside the mirror image.

I shrug my shoulders and continue to dry my hands. he was referring to the monogram on the towel. "Some saint or something I guess, don't look at me, I don't know religion."

"Hmm, hold it up to the mirror." He says.

I give him a 'really' look, then sigh and do what he asks. "Happy?"

He narrows his eyes at me and growls. "Don't start with me today missy prissy."

"Excuse me?" I snarl.

He smirks at me. "Well, glad to see your actually reacting to unpleasant things, care to explain why you didn't tell off them."

I shake my head and sigh. "Because they can bury you if you fuck with their plans. Plus, something just isn't…right with them, you know?"

He nods his head. "My sentiments exactly. Both of them are not what they appear to be."

I snort at that. "You got that right. But they aren't demons, my sensory ability is shit but that much I do know. So question is, what are they?"

Dee shrugs his own shoulders. "No idea, something may come to mind, but at the moment, nada."

Rolling my eyes, I turn off the water and put the towel back on the hook. "Well then, what do you suppose we do?"

"I suppose we get back home, and start training." He says firmly. "You still haven't worked out what all your devil arms are capable of-"

"And you have?" I ask him mockingly.

"Shut up." He tells me swiftly. "As I was saying, your devil arms have different abilities. Like Zeus, something you didn't know is that it allows you to suppress yourself from more than just senses of living beings, it can cloak your appearance for a short amount of time."

"Is that how you got the jump on Hallow?" I ask.

He smiles triumphantly at that. "Exactly. I was basically invisible to her, and when her back was turned, well, you know what became of her."

"Alright then." I say aloud. "Look, we've got to get going, so lets have this discussion in the midnight world."

"Midnight world?" he asks amusedly.

"Yeah, the sub dimension that we got from Hallow, Samh and Velox." He thinks about it, and then shakes his head yes, and disappears. I walk out of the bathroom and find Grandma waiting by the door, talking to someone I didn't know. I came up to them and they turned to me.

"Josslyn" Grandma says, I suppress a cringe. "This is Pastor Pelt's butler, Claude."

I extend my hand automatically without thinking. He smirks and takes my hand, and I instantly felt a bed wave of shock go through my arm. '_Demon.' _Dee says as I think it. I took a good look at 'Claude'. He wore a cream three piece uniform and had matching hair, but with black gloves on, his eyes where coal black.

"Pleasure to meet you young Josslyn." Claude says, then takes back his hand and does a slight bow. "My name is Claude, and I am the Pelts butler and loyal servant."

Is this some sort of cliché or something? Or have I read too much of the black butler manga? "Pleasure is mine Claude, but please, call me Joss."

He cocks his head to the side and makes an 'oh' face. "My apologies, I'll take note of that for further occasions then."

Yeah, when you're about to kill me or me you, take a pick. "Thank you then. Grandma, are you ready to go?"

She glares at me, but I mouth IRS to her, and she straightens up. "Yes, I am, thank you for the conversation Claude. I'll be expecting the Pelts invitation then." she then turns and heads out the door.

I follow her in confusion, fighting to turn around and look at the butler. Invitation? To what? '_Do you care? Maybe we'll finally be rid of the old bat if she goes, may be some sort of sacrifice or torture technique to get information out of her.' _Dee suggests in glee. Look, I may be a little bit of a hypocrite since I've wished for something painful on her for years, but I don't want that to happen. And besides, if the Pelts aren't what they seem and are interested in us, crap they are aren't they, anyway, then they'd want the rest of the family. Personally, I wouldn't wish that on Mickey's kids, or Erin on a good day at least, especially Katie. Maybe Cheryl. They may go after my family, hell, maybe even Kerry! '_Humans, so sentimental.' _Well how about a polite fu-

"Josslyn, hold these." Grandma interrupts my inner monologue with Dee. I look at her to see she's holding out the churches weekly pamphlet, the churches name on it written in a large cursive script. I don't bother arguing, the further away from this place and the better, plus I could interrogate grandma on the invitation.

I took them and went to the other side of the car and got in as soon as she opened the doors. We quickly went on our way and she speed out of the parking lot, the pamphlets in my hand on my lap, looking up at the ceiling of the car as we went by.

"Grandma, whats the deal with the invitation?" I ask her as soon as we clear church land and get onto the streets.

Grandma loves to flaunt things, and with the Pelts being the 'who's who's' of the town, well I'm surprised she hasn't flaunted it. "Oh, that?" she asks coyly. "Well it was nothing really. The Pelts butler came to me to say that he would be dropping off an invitation to a party that the Pelts party that is being held on Wednesday. It's supposed to be a costume party and-"

I stopped listening after that, I was too busy caught in thoughts. How the hell exactly can some costume party be used to lure grandma to her supposed doom, or interrogation? '_Just as clueless here.' _I sigh and look forward, my eye catching the image inside the mirror of the turned sun visor. I leaned forward more and looked harder at the image. My hand was in the mirror, the hand holding the pamphlet, my fingers covering the front two letters of the churches names, the I and the E. What was left was Sl_V_D, grrrr, what the hell can it mean.

I looked into the image more, and then I saw Dee's face leaned forward in the seat and looking at me at an angle. "Turn the word around, and swap I and E." I looked around and quickly spotted a pen inside the door's little pocket. I pulled it out and did what Dee said. D_V_LS, alright, now to swap the I and the E. DEVILS. Church of Devils.

My mouth became a thin line as I stared at the title. How the hell did he know that?

"I saw it when you reflected the monogram in the bathroom mirror." Dee tells me. I am really surprised that Grandma can't hear you. "She's off in her own little world. Besides, humans can't see me unless I allow them too, same goes for hearing." He says smugly. He then turns to grandma and raises up his arms to his mouth. "HEY YOU OLD BITCH!" he screams. It hurts my ears but grandma keeps on driving, a slight smile on her face. "See?"

Impressive, now, what the hell do we do? Dee shrugs. "I don't know, plan it out before hand, make more explosives, train." You think they know that I know about them? "50/50, they may know, or they may not know. But one things for sure, the butler sure knows." What? When the hell did this happen? "Sensing goes both way bucko, besides, that little electrical shock you always get when a demon touches you, that tells them that you're a demon as well." Oh shit, then that means that Dante and Vergil are-

"Don't worry about them, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Well, your sleeve technically." What in gods name are you talking about? Dee sighs and looks at me glum like. "Something of a little experiment at first, I've been letting out traces of demonic energy whenever you bump into someone, when it reaches them it leaves behind a slight level of demonic energy in them. So you're not the only one who's giving those two shocks when they touch someone." Wow, impressive. He nods and smirks. "Yes indeed. But unfortunately, they'll think that you've been in contact with a demon more than the other students, so they may come by and stake you out." Not literally I hope. "Haha, very funny."

But there is probably one more thing. "What is that?" The Pelts probably know forehand that I'm a demon, and what's stopping the butler from telling them that I know he's a demon? "Ah, now therein lies a simple answer. He won't." How do you know? "Because demons hate the humans their contracted with, well, most of the time at least." Wait, so contracted demons exist? Like black butler?

He does the 'I guess so' shrug. "Look, I'm coming off a limited knowledge here. All I know is that usually when a human makes a contract with a demon, the human ends up losing its humanity or its soul. But there are some demons that can be captured by a human with some traces of magic and the know how to use it, and thus forced to make a contract with them to the humans benefit." So basically, they do all the work without very little rewards. "Exactly. And for that reason, I am assuming that Claude won't tell the Pelts jack." How did you know that he was forcibly contracted? "Something that I could tell by that little shock, it's a inner demon thing." I roll my eyes and look out the window, noticing that we we're close to home.

"Oh, I have an appointment with Yvette today." Grandma says cheerfully, is she smiling? '_She's a demon, kill her.' _God I wish that was true. "So I'll drop you off at the house."

I shrug and cover up the pamphlet with my hand. "Alright, do I need to go shopping for groceries?"

She thinks for a minute then shakes her head. "I made a list for you, its on the counter taped to my debit card." She then turns to me and glares. "And don't you dare buy more then what's on the list." She threatens.

I blinked at her then sighed in relief. "Wow, almost thought you were a doppelganger there, you were acting nice to me."

She huffs and then glares at the road. "Little shit." I hear her curse.

"Love you too grandma." I tell her exaggeratedly.

-back at the house-

Grandma speed away as I went up to the house, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, Dee didn't feel anything weird as well, so I went in. I found the list attached to the refrigerator and pulled it down to look at it. Nothing too much of a hassle, hey, there's a car shop next to the grocery store, I'll ask how much it is to paint the Barracuda, then work on the proof of sale.

I had taken a sample of Liam's handwriting from a few scraps of paper in the car, and printed off a proof of sale form, now all I needed to do was fill out the form while writing as Liam. After a few mock tries on a separate piece of paper, I slowly took my time to fill it out, honestly it was so simple. Two signatures, a make, model and VIN number and then just average information. Now the information on Liam's drivers license would be difficult to find, what with his clothes and body being gone. But I found his wallet in the glove box, how lucky and am I?

Smiling at how simple it all seemed, I went to my room and grabbed my keys, I felt like I was forgetting something.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaim aloud and race to grandma's room. I went to her closet right off and dove into the back of it and found the black hard plastic gun case. Smiling, I pick up the case and take it to my room and laid it on the bed. I wanted to pull it out and start cleaning it, but the quicker I got this shopping and appraisal for the paint done, the better. Sighing, I headed off towards the barracuda and hopped in.

I found out by digging around on grandma's computer that this was a 1970 Plymouth Barracuda, 383. It was a V8 stick shift, the seats where a black vinyl, so is the dash and the steering wheel. I had pulled off the shamrock in the back window, no use for it now, and it would have given me away that it was Liam's. That was pretty much all I remember about it, other than that I could get almost 50 grand if I chose to sell it, key word there is if. I had put down that I bought it off of Liam for $1,400, some may say that it's a crock of shit, but I could just say he needed cash and quick. Again, may not hold up since he's a drug dealer, but who cares, the scum's gone and I get his car.

I started it up after shaking the stick shift to unlock it. It roared to life and began to purr, I slid into the bucket seat with a contended smile a mile long as I stepped on the clutch and feathered it with the gas pedal I as threw it in reverse. I hit the close garage door button on the little receiver clipped to the sun visor and off I went. I knew how to drive a stick, learned on grandpa's '95 Rio Grande Jeep. Its been a few years, but driving stick is a little like riding a bike, you get rusty but you don't truly forget.

I drove down the highway as leisurely as the speed limit would allow me to, and got to the grocery store in about twenty minutes, it took me thirty to buy everything I needed, and soon I found myself in the parking lot of 'Custom low' auto-body shop. This was the only place within in thirty minutes of me that I knew of that did paint jobs or aftermarket customizations, mainly because Mickey talks about it.

I pulled up to the front parking slot and turned off the car and went inside after pulling the emergency brake. Going in I find the lobby area empty, I walk up to the counter and hit the bell. Within minutes a mechanic shows up and smiles wide like.

"How can I help ya son?" he ask.

"Hey, I was wondering how much it would cost for a matte grey paint job and how long it would take." I tell him after shaking his hand.

He leans to the side and looks at the barracuda in shock. "I….is that your car?"

I nod my head and hold up my proof of sale, I brought it in with me in case of I needed to prove anything. "It says so right here on this piece of paper."

He grabs it and looks at it funnily, then looks up at me in fear. "Bu…but that car was Liam's baby, how could he sell it for such a penance?"

I smile at him and lean forward. "Oh, he had to come up with some quick cash fast, and he was willing for a price."

He loses the color in his face and gives me back the paper. "Look man, I don't want any trouble."

I furrowed my brows. "Okay, I'm missing something here aren't I?"

He shakes his head quickly. "Look, I won't say anything, just don't hurt me."

I hold up my hands. "Geez man ease up, I'm telling you the truth, what the hell's got you spooked?"

He looks at me disbelievingly. "You don't know?" I nod my head impatiently. He sighs and relaxes. "Well, yesterday around noon, the cops kicked in the Fitzpatrick's bar, you know, the one on Donahue and Morgan." I nod my head yes. They used that bar for business sometimes. "Well, anyway, when the cops busted it down, they found the place ransacked and blood everywhere. But no bodies, it's like someone just drained all the blood out of every single member of the Fitzpatrick's and splashed them all over the walls." Wow, hallow and Samh did a good job.

I shake my head and do the don't shoot the messagner bit. "Look man, all I know is that Liam shows up on my door step, he probably thought my cousin Tony was home."

"Let me guess, customer of his?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say darkly while rolling my eyes. "Anyway, he say's he needs to find some quick cash and a crap car. Well, my cars a piece of shit so I tell him that I'd trade him cars and pay him 1,400 for his. At first he's like, no fucking way man. Then he gets this call and says deal. Then, poof, he's gone with my old car and some of my money and I get this sweet ride." I don't know how I'm pulling this out of my ass, I mean, I'm a terrible liar.

The guy nods his head. "And I take it you wanna change the color, just in case someone's after Liam, but looking for his ride."

I nod and do the 'hell yeah' face of scared agreement. "Well, know yeah. I just wanted it gone because green really isn't my color."

The guy smirks and chuckles. "Alright then, the paint is going to 900 bucks, and that's without a gloss cover right?" I nod again. "So, that'll be 900, and it should be done by tomorrow afternoon, we'll call you when it's ready." I hand over my keys to him.

"Do you want the payment know or later, or half and half?"

"Later, we guarantee a good paint job or it's free." He says automatically.

I smile. "Good policy, hey, can I call a cab, I've got some groceries in the back seat and I need to get home."

"Sure thing kid."

-back at the house-

I paid the cabby and hurried into the house with my arms loaded with bags of groceries. Opening the door, I quickly went to work putting everything up in the right order of things and closed the door, not in that order but you get what I mean.

"Well, you do know how to balance menial tasks." Dee says from across the room. I look over to him and see that he's leaning up against the table. His hair was white as usual, his amber eyes dully glowing, his clothes where the same as mine, long sleeve gray shirt with darker blue jeans.

I shrug and put the milk in the fridge. "'Humans, so sentimental' is how you put it I believe." Closing the door, I bend over and pick up the plastic bags and ball them up into a single ball. "It actually feels nice to do something as trivial as this. Don't know why, I guess that it's just doing something that was normal in my old life that still feels nostalgic."

Dee rolls his eyes and snorts. "Normalcy is in the eye of the beholder, I guess."

I shake my head and open a small drawer next to the fridge and put the plastic bags on top of the continuing pile inside it. "Well, why don't you try to do something so 'menial', the cereal needs to be put up."

"Why would I do something so….so-" he couldn't complete the sentence.

"Human?" I suggest. He glowers at me as I smirk. "Just try it, it's not so bad, to feel human I mean." He growls, but I see him start to walk over to the counter behind me.

He grabs a box of special K and then raises it quickly and slams open the cabinet door, then he suddenly stops and the box hovers above the shelf. "This…feels odd." I snicker and punch him in the back, I feel it on my back as well. He glares at me then places the cereal box down and reaches for another box. "Don't you have something better to do?"

Oh crap, that's right. "Thanks for reminding me, be right back." I tell him, then quickly run off to my room. I find the gun case right where I left it, smiling, I go to my dresser and pull out the top drawer and immediately find my old leather bag that I use to store everything that goes with the rifle. The powder, flint, ammunition balls, including the cleaning supplies and punches, pulling out the bag I close the drawer and pick up the gun case by its handle and head out to the living room.

I wasn't really planning on cleaning it on the floor, I was just going to inspect it first and then disassemble it if it looks to bad, and then go to the back porch and clean the barrel and the action. Placing the case on the floor, I lay the bag next to it and place the case on its side and unlock the latches and flip it open.

I smile as I see the rifle and all its antiqued glory. The butt of the gun was carved out in a U to fit the shooters shoulder, a brass plate covered the end of the stock, it was tarnished but it still shone. Around the action it was covered with a dark stain from all the gun powder burning, but you could still catch the intricate designs of birds flying through a rising sun in it. The forearm of the gun was segmented with brass casings that was both decoration and to hold in the ramrod. Black metal bands wrapped around the barrel and the wooden stock and held it in place. It was a piece of history and beauty, a deadly accurate beauty. All of the wood is a deep cherry colored hickory oak. Grandpa said that guns where feminine and bladed weapons where masculine, well, depending on the wielder, but we both agree that this rifle felt like a 'she'.

I picked her up carefully and ran my hands over the worn wood and designs, sighing as the all too familiar wood rubbed smoothly in my hands. "Man I miss you grandpa." I say aloud as I feel all the memories of the pleasant times we spent outdoors trekking through the woods, firing at preset targets or game. I shouldered her and looked down the barrel and imagined myself as I was when I was seven, grandpa behind me, whispering into my ear to take in a breath and letting half out, to count to three slowly with every step as you tracked your target.

"You should have told me you had such a weapon." Dee says, startling me. I jump up and quickly turn around, the rifle in my arm, my hands grasping it tight but it was pointed down. Dee jumps back and steps to the side. "Be careful with that thing!" he snaps. "I may be your inner demon, but I'm still a demon."

I look at him stupidly and allow the gun to go lax in my arms slightly. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean that that weapon is stained with the blood of demons." He says slowly, eyeballing the rifle the entire time. "I can feel the aura of that gun, it's willing to be used to hunt, to hunt demons."

I snort. "That's crazy. Dee, what have you been smoking?"

He glares at me. "Don't you see you idiot, this explains so much. Why you survived being turned into a half demon over the others. Also, why I have so much knowledge about fighting demons. You yourself said that it is strange that I am so young yet know so much. This explains why!"

"What are saying Dee?" I ask him impatiently.

"I mean, that your family, your bloodline, you're a descendent of demon hunters!" he concludes dramtically. "This explains everything. Hunters are more in touch with their primordial feelings and instincts so they can overcome demons as they hunt. The bridge between human and demon is so close as a hunter, that when Jester created his little experiment, it must have destroyed the barrier between the two. And since you're a hunter's descendent, you know the secrets of demon hunting, history, information, well you don't know it, but your blood does."

I look at him stupidly, then roll my eyes. "Yeah right Dee. Look, sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm no hunter. And this," I shake the rifle. "Is not some tool to kill demons. Its just a rifle, plain and simple."

A chill went down my spine, the hair on the back of my neck went up and I got a cold feeling in my stomach. Dee smirks evil like and then snaps his fingers. The world around me melts away and soon the familiar gothic world of the midnight world appears. "Oh, well see." He then snaps his fingers again, and parts of the air surrounding a few trees crack, and then forms burst forth through the cracks.

"SHIT!" I yell, and reach up to Zeus for Samh.

Dee appears out of nowhere and grabs ahold of Zeus and yanks it off my neck. "Not so fast. You're going to see that what I'm saying is true."

I growl at him and snatch at his hand. "You dumbass! Quite fooling around or else I'm going to die!"

He snorts and leaps away, he lands in a tree and looks down at me. "No you're not. What you're going to do is point that gun at those demons and pull the trigger."

I curse and look around for my leather bag, "FUCK!" I shout aloud when I realize that it didn't get transferred to the midnight world. "Where's the goddamn bullets and powder?"

He rolls his eyes and face palms. "Just point the fucking gun and pull the trigger."

A demon jumps at me and swipes with a clawed hand. I jump away and lash out with a foot, it collides with its head and goes backwards and lands on its back. The demons surrounding me looked like apes with black smoke floating off of them. Around 30 or so. "It's not even loaded you sick bastard!" I yell at him.

"JUST DO IT!" he yells at me angrily.

"FINE!" I yell at him, then raise up the rifle and aim it at the nearest demon. I look at it down the barrel. "Mother fucker." I curse, then pull the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7 Here comes the fun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, just my OC's.**

**Recap: "FINE!" I yell at him, then raise up the rifle and aim it at the nearest demon. I look at it down the barrel. "Mother fucker." I curse, then pull the trigger.**

I pulled the trigger and my eyes flew open as the rifle kicked. There is no possible way that it could fire, can it?

A silver and red glow overtook the rifle as a small flash of light came out of the muzzle, then a silver orb flew above the demon I was aiming at. "DAMN!" I curse after I realize that I miss, and bring back my hand and try to cock the lever again, if it fired once, it could fire again.

"Wait." Dee says, but I ignore him and touch the lever, and the silver orb then reversed its direction. The demon jumped at me right as the silver orb reached its back, and soon it disappeared into the demon, and not even a second later, it exploded out of the demon's head in a cloud of blood and flesh. My mouth flies open in shock as the ball suddenly stops as the demon falls to the ground and staggers. The ball then flies backward, leaving a trail of silver behind it temporarily.

The ball then corkscrewed and then it hit another demon through its chest, it exploded out of its back with a slight puff of blood.

"Told you to wait." Dee says smugly. I watch in awe as the demons disappear into dust, then the ball starts to swirl around me, skipping and jumping every other once in a while, as if to an invisible tune. The demons move slightly, catching my attention. The ball moves towards them and they scream as it begins to dash about in random curves and straight lines, then disappearing into one and reappearing behind it or in front of it, then it would start the session over again, clouds of blood popping out from each. "Amazing, isn't it?"

I turn to face Dee and the ball flies to him, his eyes fly open wide as the ball suddenly stops in mid air in front of him, bounces once, and then flies off into another demons head. "What the-" I couldn't complete the statement, I was too shocked as I saw the ball sever an arm from a demon. I saw it slowly start to shrink.

"Just don't look at me till it disappears. I may be your inner demon, but I'm still a demon, that thing will still hit me, though kill me is a bit different." He says with a trace of smugness. I turn my head and the silver orb cuts three more demons in half at the waist, I bring my head back and bob it up an down, the orb does a swerving line and cuts them even further to pieces. "This is your new weapon, Tra-ie-cero, cero for short. A nice way of saying tracer." He says.

I blink, and then the orb shoots up and quickly disappears. "Crap." I say aloud, and try to bring back up the gun, cero, and get ready to fire, except for one thing, I'm no longer holding it. I look down and instead of holding a wooden rifle, I only had Luna in hand. "Dee!" I yell at him angrily. A demon leans back on its legs and I hear this noise and the next thing a giant greenish glob is flying through the air at me, I sidestep it and watch as it crashes into a tree trunk. The trunk then begins to fizzle and it collapses sideways. "Damn." I say impressed, then I turn to Dee's tree and glare.

He grins down at me and twirls Cero around in his hand. The rifle no longer looked like it did, no wood whatsoever, and the barrel wasn't the beat up metal it once was. Instead it was black and the stock was red, but there was intricate silver webs that wrapped around both and secured the barrel to the stock. "Well, I did say that you needed to get more practice with your other arms didn't I?"

I rolled my eyes and ducked low as a demon jumped over me, I quickly stabbed it in its stomach and pulled Luna back out. "I think a few lessons in knife fighting would be better before you throw me out in a fight." I throw at him, then turn around and kick the demon and send it flying into another one.

"Actually, today's lesson is on the abilities of your devil arms, knife fighting is for later." I glare at him and then huff. "Thought so, alright, yell eclipse and then swing your arm at those four demons over there." He instructs and points.

I look were he's pointing and see three demons as they start to lean back on their legs. Crap, spitters. I swing back my arm and then let it fly, "ECLIPSE!" I yell as my arm arc's parallel with the ground, Luna starts to change in my hand, the handle becoming smaller and the guard starts to squeeze around my fingers more, I hear a cracking noise and watch in astonishment as a long silver whip quickly travels in the arc of my arm and severs the heads of the three spitters. I slow down my arm, big mistake, the whip starts to come around my way. Letting out a noise worthy of a three stooges impersonation, I quickly turn and snap my wrist over my head and then down in a diagonal slash. The whip raises over my head and cracks again as it passes my ear and hits a demon on the side of the head and cuts across its face diagonally, and finally it cuts into another demon standing beside it. the whip gets stuck in the demons chest, I smirk and pull back on it quickly, the demon comes forward slightly, I step forward to loosen the slack, then I snap my wrist and do a circular motion. The whip bounces up and wraps around the demons neck, I step forward and place a foot on the whip and pull back with my leg, the tightens up and the demon soon looks like a well peeled apple as it soon disappears into dust.

"Don't be afraid of it, unlike other whips, this one won't hurt you." Dee says easily, then hops down from the tree. "Now, Luna has the ability to change it's shape, extend itself to great lengths, add barbs or spurs, hell even change design entirely, but it has to stay in a relative mass." He raises his free hand and snaps his wrist, I look at for a sec and then realize he wants me to snap my wrist. I do so and the end of the whip comes back and stops right before it could cut into me. "Look at the whip and see what I'm talking about." He instructs.

I give him a 'really?' look, and then look down. Luna was still written at the base of the whip's handle, and everything about it was smaller, well, in diameter at least. Couldn't have been more than the size of a penny at the largest, at the end tip though it was a just a needle point, it reached about ten feet in length. "You say that Luna can change form right?" I ask him.

"Yes, just think of something in particular and say eclipse, or just say eclipse and then let the battle guide it's transformation." He says. "And do pick something unique, and quickly I might add, you still have 13 demons left."

I breath in deeply and picture what I want and step forward. "Eclipse." I say firmly as I grip on side of the whip and pull it taught in my hands. It changes shape, the whip becoming thicker and the original handle becoming longer and longer and soon spread, then I felt the weight at one side pull it down slightly on my left. I looked down at the complete transformation and smiled at the end result. In my hands was now a battle axe of about three and a half feet in length. The handle was black and round with a slight bend in the middle and a slightly more pronounced grip at the base. The blade stuck out only on one side at the opposite end about six inches, but it was two feet in length, though the blade itself was thin. Luna was written on the back of the blade that attached to the handle. I let my left hand go and swung it up past my shoulder and let it rest.

Dee whistles and laughs. "Impressive, now, I believe we both are in need of a little relaxation, don't you agree?" he says as he cocks Tra-ie-cero and then slings it across his shoulders and puts his finger on the trigger. "Well then, shall we?" he ask with a wicked grin on his face. For once, I feel that glee of murder too, this was going to be fun.

"Yes, we shall." I say, then dash off to the nearest Demon and raise Luna high above me with one hand, Dee laughs as I bring it down and cleave the demon through in a diagonal slash from its shoulder to its opposite side above its back leg thigh. I hear Tra-ie-cero go off and as I turned bringing around Luna to cut into a demon standing beside me, I saw the familiar glow of the shot cut through the air and into two more demons. Luna severs the demon's head and I kick it at another one as I bring her up and cut a jumping demon in half at its waist. The demon lashes out at me, catching my left arm in a swipe.

"That hurt." Dee states.

"Sorry." I yell at him, and spin around and back kick the demon's flying torso. "Head's up!" I warn him as I felt my foot connect with the demon and it goes flying through the air, leaving blood behind it as it sails towards Dee. He sneers at it, and he calmly steps to the side early and spins Tra-ie-cero around his neck, and then clasps his hands on the barrel end and swings the butt stock end at the incoming demon. I watch in amusement as the demon lets out a wild screech as the butt stock connects with its face and breaks its skull, flattening it like a pancake. The demon drops to the ground and disappears.

"Always improvise and try to multitask when killing demons." Dee says fondly as he sticks his hand out and spins around and takes out two more leaping demons with the silver orb.

I grunt in response and jump up to avoid a demon that had leapt at my feet. I gripped Luna with both hands and when I got back to my feet, I brought her down into the demons back and pinned it to the ground. "Duly noted." I tell him as the demon cries, I step on its back leg and pull down on Luna, she continues to cut down the demon towards the buttock and then splits it in half from the shoulder blades down. I felt something hit the back of my neck with a wet splat. Turning around quickly, I look down and find a disintegrating demon at my feet.

"Best remember to always watch your back." Dee says boredly, then he snaps his fingers twice. "Now, watch this." He says as he walks towards me. I watch in amazement as the silver orb suddenly seems to pick up a mind of its own, and the next thing it zig zag's through the knees of the remaining four remaining demons, it comes back and looks like it starts to come back at the demons, but it suddenly shots up and disappears. "I think these four require a more… personalize touch." Dee says, and then he taps my shoulder with the butt stock of Tra-ie-cero and nods towards Luna. I shrug and stick out my right hand and grip my left around the barrel end of Tra-ie-cero and he grips Luna by the handle.

"I guess, though it's going to be a bitch to get the blood out of my clothes." I remark as we begin to walk towards the struggling demons.

"Actually, demon blood, and demon tainted blood is easier to get out of fabrics then white wine stains." He says casually. "How else do you think I got the bloodstain's out of everything, the couch, the floor, the kitchen."

"And you seem to be drinking all of grandma's white wine." I remark wryly, I don't usually care if other people drink, I hate the idea of myself drinking though, and since Dee is a version of me, I wasn't exactly happy.

He scoffs and stops in front of the demons. "Oh please, we both share the same little pet peeve for drinking, I was just using it as a damn comparison since you've probably had to deal with cleaning up stains like that. Besides, if I had been drinking, you would have felt the nice little '_buzz'_." He adds.

"Oh, well then, good analogy." I tell him, then spread my legs apart slightly and raise up Tra-ie-cero over my head. The demon looks up at me and shrieks, in pain or fear or hatred, I'm not really sure, nor do I care. "Nighty night." I tell it ruefully, then with full force I bring down the butt of the gun upon its head. My whole arms shaked and quivered as the shock of the solid hit went through my arms. The skull of the demon crack and splits, and my face gets hit with a fine mist and splatter of blood and other little bits of brain matter. The demon stops moving and it starts to evaporate. I pull up and look at my chest and found it stained and dripping full of blood and other bits of goo. "Yuck." I say as I flick my wrist and some of the goo flies off.

I hear a shlick and look at Dee to find that he brought down Luna upon the head of his first demon and bury it into the ground. "Quit your bitching," he says then pulls Luna out of the earth and steps to the side. "And kill the last one damn it." he says, then brings Luna down again and kills his last demon. I shrug and then get a awful idea and giggle a little. "What?" he asks with a cocked eyebrow.

I shoo him off with a hand telling him to take a step back, he sighs and rolls his eyes but does what I ask. I step forward and bring up Tra-ie-cero over my right shoulder with both of my hands choked over the barrel, one above each other. I twist my upper body as I keep my feet planted apart. Smiling down at the demon, I tense up my arm muscles. "FOUR!" I yell, then twist to the left and bring down the gun in a downward arc. The demon screams and then it's head goes crack against the gun, I felt it slightly as I let one hand loose and continue on through with the swing. The head soon flies off in a large arc and hits a tree, bounces off and hits another, then rolls on the ground and slowly fades.

"I believe that was a double boogie." Dee says as he puts on hand over his eyes and looks like he's trying to see something.

"Shut up." I tell him playfully as I carefully get a proper hold on Tra-ie-cero and look at it. the red butt stock didn't look like wood, but if felt like it, along with a slight rubbery feel to it. the black barrel was smooth and undamaged. The silver design on it was now clearer to me, as the moon light above me I see that it's a silver dragon. It starts off at the firing mechanism, wrapping around on both sides as it tail comes up and sticks out as the cocking lever and its feet wrap around and go down and stick out. Its three claws for each back foot stick out, the front and back two come together and form the trigger guard as the two middle ones come together and form the trigger. It the rest of the dragger swerves side to side along the length of the barrel, attaching to the stock whenever it swerved, and slowly it straightened out. Near the end of the barrel, the dragon's upper claws reached down and came together as a band, its head was at the end of the barrel, its jaw opened up and wrapped around the muzzle end. "Cool."

"The world's disappearing, here." Dee says, I look up and see him holding out Luna to me. "Don't worry, cero will attach to Zeus as well." I shrug and grab ahold of Luna and put her up to Zeus and feel it revert back to knife form and then disappear. "Hurry." He says.

I roll my eyes at him and lift up the rifle to my neck, and sure enough, presto, no more gun. Something felt as if it was being shut off inside me as a warm ring around my neck slowly started, then ceased. "Jeez, what the heck was that?" I ask as I rub my neck.

"Power is what it was." Dee says, then the midnight world disappears. "I say that you might want to go take a shower and put your clothes in the washer, you probably have only about an hour before your grandmother gets home." I look down at my clothes and sigh, I was a real bloody mess.

"Fine, but I have one more thing to do." I tell him with a sly smirk, he raises his eyebrow, then I cold cock him in the jaw and send him staggering back a few steps holding his nose. "That's for taking away Zeus." I tell him as he rubs his jaw slightly while looking at me wryly, then my jaw starts to hurt painfully, something along the lines of getting smacked with a foam covered bat a few times.

"That was for cold cocking me." He mouths back and straightens up. "Now then, get going, I'm gonna take a nap." He says, and then poof, he's gone.

"Dick." I grumble as I rub my jaw and head off to the laundry room. I get in and peel off my shirt and pants, rolling my eyes and nearly gagging at the noise it made as I peeled it off my skin, blood acts like a paste apparently. As I started peeling off my pants, I threw my shoe in the dryer and the socks in the wash, I heard the front door slam open. Grandma, SHIT! I yanked the pants off and threw them in wash and quickly started it up with a dash of bleach and oxiclean and raced to the bathroom as I heard it shut behind her. I slammed the bathroom door close and locked it as grandma started towards the kitchen. I quickly started to heat up the water and then heard a banging on the door.

"Josslyn, get out here, we have a guest." She said impatiently.

"Sorry grandma, but when I was at the store some trailer trash sixteen year old's baby threw up on me." I told her, hitting on one of her pet peeves, she rages about them and how America is going down hill. Should work, especially since it's happened to me once before, the girl was sorry enough, she was real sweet too, to bad she disappeared a few months after that, saw her face on the news when it happened.

"Oh, was it that one girl from last time, that special girl?" she asks, the girl was mildly retarded, the father of her daughter turned out to be her next door neighbor.

"No grandma, she disappeared remember." I told her through the door and checked the water, almost there.

"Oh yes, that's right. So sad too, she was so sweet, not at all like those other little tramps that run around, wait, didn't she live a few streets over?" This was one of the few conversations that Grandma and I had that didn't end in a screaming match.

"I think so, didn't her baby have autism or something too?" I ask mildly concerned, in this town people with special needs didn't last long. They just… disappear.

"Oh, I hope not, she was such a sweetie, even if she puked everywhere every 3 hours, so much like her mother in some ways, so sweet." Grandma say's fondly, as many faults as Grandma had one of her weaknesses was special needs children, she even cursed out one of the woman in her book club when she started saying that children like 'that' needed to be rounded up and sent to camps, I agreed with grandma, even when she went around and smacked the bitch. "Alright then, be quick then, and use that cologne from your aunt Cheryl, you know it smells even after you wash it off."

"Can do grandma." I tell her, then step into the shower. "What's up with her being pleasant?" I mumble confused as I start wash off the blood, once the water hit it, it just seemed to float off my skin. "Wow." I say studying my arm, spotless of any blood that belonged to the demons, I still had a small scar on my arm from where I got swiped, all well.

-20 minutes later-

I got out of the shower refreshed and relaxed, and then remembered something, I had no clothes whatsoever. Hmmm, guess I'm going to have too suck it up for a few minutes till I change. Sighing, I toweled off wrapped the towel I used around my waist and unlocked the door and raced off towards my room but, as I took the turn in the hall to get my room, the spare room door that came before my room opened up and out stepped a white haired man, and Dee started purring. OH SH-

"Oh, hey." The man said, then scrunched up his eyebrows when he looked at me. My shoulders slumped down slightly in relief when I didn't hear Dante or Vergil's voice. But I didn't loose the big breath I had in my lungs, personally because Dee was still purring, and also because of his looks. He had shorter hair then Dante, more wavy, and he looked barely older than 18. Standing at around 5'9, he wore a bored anxious expression that seemed to have a somewhat disappointed half-smirk that just screamed of cockiness, huh, maybe he was Dante and Vergil's younger brother, cause I sure do see a family resemblance. Next thing I saw was that he was wearing clothes, where as I was wearing barely anything…. EEEK! He wore worn dark pants, a red sleeveless leather zip up hoodie that had a staggered pattern to it with a black short sleeved shirt underneath, and his right arm was in a cheap sling with a glove on his hand. I blushed deeply and tried to keep calm. But Dee's purring was getting to me, that and the guys looks, well, Dante and Vergil are lookers, who's to say- "I'm Nero Wolfe." He says indifferently. Well, I think he may be related to Dante and Vergil, by distance unsure of in familial ties. "You must be Joss-"

"Please leave off the Lyn." I blurt out nervously, oh, smooth move dumbass, that's what gets you to talk, wait, why the hell am I even reacting over this guy? '_Quit thinking with your dick and use your other senses.' _Dee scolds. Shut up! I reach out my hand to his, he shakes it after a few seconds of wait. "Joss Franco, and your in the house why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, thought it was nice and waltzed in thinking I could rob the place. You?"

I smirked at him and started walking to the room. "Oh, the usual, trapped here by some insane old woman to be her personal servant." I walk into my room and go to my dresser, making sure to ignore the top drawer, what's left of my computer is up there. I pull open the bottom drawer and pull out a new pair of underwear and socks and then close the drawer. "So, why exactly are you a guess here at this humble abode?" I ask him as I walk to the closet to get my pants and shirt, my towel slipped slightly and I had to catch it quickly.

"Uhhhhh-" he started to say then stopped, I opened the door and looked over at the doorway to look at him looking a bit dazed, when I cocked an eyebrow he looked at the doorway and knocked on it. "What uh, happened to your door?" Was he trying to avoid something? I shrugged and took off a short sleeve shirt and pair of jeans off the hangers.

"Oh, the door fairy came and took it away some years ago." I tell him as I close the closet door and turn to him.

He smirked at me. "Smartass."

"Takes one to know one." I retort as I put all the clothes except for the underwear on the bed. "Now, are you going to answer my question?"

He rolled his eyes and leaned into the doorway. "Your grandmother offered to rent out a room to me till I get my own place." He said.

I nodded my head and shrugged and turned around and leaned over slightly with my boxers in hand and I raised a leg. "And how did this come by?"

"My cousin works at the hair salon your grandma goes too, recommended me to her as a good renter. Now is there a reason why you're doing a reverse strip tease in front of me?" Dee stops purring at that moment and started growling instead, I stiffen straight up and turn my head to glare at him and pull my boxers up the rest of the way with one hand.

Okay, wanna play hardball, lets play hardball. "Any reason why you're watching without paying?" I ask him coyly, then rip of the towel and throw it at him. He catches it quickly in his left hand and smirks at me lightly. I roll my eyes and pull my pants off the bed and slip them on quickly, turning around I jump up to get the rest of the way and button them. "So, where is grandma anyway?"

"She left to go see your aunt and your cousin, said not to expect her tonight." He said then tossed the towel back at me, I caught it lazily and set it on the end bed frame and pulled on my shirt. "So then, what exactly do you want for dinner?"

He shrugged and started to walk off. "Dunno, what'cha got?" I sigh and ignore my socks, I'll put em up in a bit.

"Oh, nothing much, got some skillet dinners, pasta, I could list some more but personally, I wanna go with one of those stroganoff skillet dinners." I muse aloud as I follow him down the hall into the living room. Nothing seemed out of the place, no blood, no mess, hey the couches are clean!

"Whatever you say, your house." Nero said boredly.

"Good, do me a favor and get the big stainless steel skillet out off lower cabinet the right of the oven while I get the meat and mix." I say, he gives me a hand wave and heads off to the kitchen, I go off to the garage, but not before stopping to watch Nero's… uh….. ANYWAY! I rush into the garage and head towards the refrigerator and pull out the package of ground meat and then went to our makeshift pantry, the garage was basically our rag tag room of everything, storage for grandma's car, extra freezer storage, and of course dry goods. The garage out back was for everything else. I started off towards the door, but then I passed by a broken mirror that we had stored in the garage and stopped when I saw Dee standing in it with his arms folded across his chest, he didn't look happy.

"So, now we're just letting demons walk in and feeding them huh?" he asks spitefully. I could feel his anger like a biting flame at the back of my neck.

"Oh shut it puss in boots." I snap at him. He snarled and beat a fist onto the glass, it cracked a little more.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT!" he yelled, my head felt like it was going to explode. We both winced and he backed down a little. "Look, I hate it as much as you do, but I can't help it, comes with my price tag." He says dejectedly.

"Wha… you know what, never mind, I have to go." I tell him quickly, then raced to the door. I opened it and raced into the kitchen, and straight into Nero. This is going to be a long couple of days.

-Next day-

I woke up with a groan and rolled over and hit my head against the wall, ow. Last night wasn't exactly spectacular …. That could've been worded better. We basically just talked…. Oh god I got to think of a better vocabulary. Apparently he does happen to be related to the Sparda's, albeit very distantly down the family ladder, but the white hair and pale skins is very dominant in the family gene's, he also is apparently a substitute teacher. Coincidence, maybe, if he is in cahoots with Dante and Vergil, then that would mean that he's probably casing the other kids in the lower level schools to check and see if they read as demons, and since it's two in the highschool, they must suspect a higher probability that the demon is a high school student.

Yawning, I roll over to the other side and pick up my glasses and hit the floor on my feet. I went to the hamper next to the closet and put on the pair of pants I had worn last night, no use in wasting it, only wore it for like three hours. I slid them on and started headed towards the kitchen when I noticed Nero sitting on the couch in jeans and nothing else. I felt the need to blush and to do one of those wolf whistles in the old classic Disney cartoons. '_You do and I'll show you a glimpse of hell.' _Dee says snarkilly. Geez, and here I thought you were like me. '_Think again, I'm my own being, just attached to you.' _I'll make note of that.

"Hey." Nero says boredly as he flips through the news channels. "Shouldn't you be getting to church?"

I cock an eyebrow at him. "Shouldn't you? Don't want your immortal soul to damned know would ya?" he snorts and flips through more channels.

"Yeah, whatever. Just saying since your grandma's been calling up for a while now to get your ass there." He says, then flips through more channels.

I look at the microwave clock in the kitchen and see it's only 9:30, I'm an hour late. I shrug and go to the kitchen. "Sorry you had to answer the phone then."

"Don't be, I stopped after the second time, your grandmothers a bitch."

"Tell me about it." I tell him response. "Look, how bout we both ignore the phone, I give her the usual study bullshit, and I make pancakes for the both of us." I tell him as I open the fridge and start pulling out the milk and butter and chocolate chips.

"Deal." He says then sighs in irritation. "What the hell is there to watch?!"

I shrug and pull out the mixing bow, measuring cups and spoons and flour. "I just watch the home improvement channel on days like these when I skip church, well, until one, then I have to go have family lunch." I sighed and started mixing the pancake batter. Oh crap, I need a ride to get my car. "Hey, you got a car?"

He looks at me with a look that says 'Really?' "Why in the hell you asking?"

I pull out a frying pan and put it on the burner. "I got a new car the other day and got it painted and it's supposed to be done today, I was wondering if you could give me a ride and drop me off at the place."

He shrugs and flips the channel again till it reaches HGTV. "Don't have a car, but I'm borrowing my friends bike for a little bit, take you there after breakfast, need to get out anyway."

"Thanks man." I say as I ladle the first pancake onto the frying pan.

"No problem."

The next ten minutes went by quickly enough as the pancakes came out perfect and I stacked them up on a plate and sat them down on the table with a bottle of syrup. Nero had gone into his room and pulled on a black short sleeve shirt and smells the air. "Man, I haven't had pancakes in so damn long, smells good."

I shrug and put the plates and forks down. "Thanks, I'm programmed to serve."

He snorts and sits down and takes three of the pancakes off the stack and poured a generous amount of syrup on them and dug in. I grabbed two and poured on a good amount two and dug in, after a little bit of scarfing down the food, Nero went for seconds. "Damn, I forgot what other food besides Pizza and peanut butter sandwiches tasted like." He moaned and bit into the stack.

"Thanks." I finish of my first round and go for another pancake. "Hey, you said you're a sub right?" he nodded and took another forkful. "Got any jobs coming up?"

He stopped and swallowed. "Yeah, I spent Friday at the elementary school looking after first graders, damn ankle biters." He grumbled then took another bite. "Got a few days at the high school." Oh crap. "Taking over the chemistry teachers position till Tuesday, then I get the P.E Teacher for the rest of the week."

"Great, I'll be seeing you fifth period then." I say boredly and take another bite.

"You take the class?"

I nod and swallow. "I'm the student aid to the teacher."

"Student aid?"

"Yeah, too many kids took too many advanced classes and doubled up each year, so instead of putting them in dumb filler classes, they decided to get cheap labor for the teachers and let us be student aids. Don't have to take the test seriously, get to do what I like best, and I'm friends with the chemistry teacher."

He nods and starts to eat some more while finish off mine and reach for another. "I just remembered, I gotta return the bike today, think you could come by and pick me up around eleven or so?"

"A.M?" he gives me the duh look. "Sure, I gotta do some shopping anyway, give me the address and I'll be there."

"Thanks." He says boredly, then finishes off his pancakes and gets up and goes to the sink. "What car did you get anyway?"

I smirk at him and go the sink as well. "1970 Cuda'."

"You're shitting me." he says. I smile and wash of the plate. "Well then, how much you get it for?"

"Fourteen hundred and a trade with my grandma's old car."

"What kind of idiot would do a trade with those stakes?" Nero asks as I open the dish washer and put the dishes in.

"How the hell would I know. I come home Friday after school, the local drug dealer is sitting in my house with his cousin and the next thing I know, we're making a trade for cars and I'm writing check for fourteen hundred. Guess he needed to make a quick get away." I need to stop talking, I barely know how to lie as it is, and this is stretching the truth very thinly.

"And so what, you just trade him the car get it repainted without another word?" he asks like I'm stupid.

I sigh and close the dishwasher. "Look, I barely own anything in of my own, so sue me if an opportunity like this just shows up and I take it. It'd be nice to be actually own something clean and through for once." Where am I going with this? "Can you at least understand in wanting to at least have something in your life that's your own without having someone to come along and be able to just snap their fingers and take it away from you?"

He looks at me like I'm stupid some more, then sighs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I do understand some of it, but think of it like this," he leans forward and stares me in the face. "You life is something you own outright dumbass." He then pats me on the arm and walks off. "Be ready in a few minutes and we'll be off."

I yawn and nod and head off to my room. '_He's wrong about something.' _Dee says boredly, I stop and look into the mirror on the wall. '_Someone can own your life besides you, and some are trying to do that right now with yours.' _I look at him and stare at him glumly. "And are you one of them?" his mouth drops open and anger flares up in his amber eyes, but the phone cuts him off before he could talk again. I race to it and pick it up and hit receive. "He-"

"If you aren't going to be at church, then at least pick up the pizza's your aunt ordered so we don't have to pay the damn tip." Sal growled into the phone.

"Fine, having lunch here or at your place then?" I ask boredly, Sal doesn't like me for some reason I could never understand, ditto for me, I disliked the jackass enough for a lot of things I don't truly understand myself.

"Your grandmothers place, we want to meet the tenant." He growled, then cut off the line.

"Asshole." I grumble and put it back down. Sighing I went to my room and quickly put on socks and shoes and went out to the kitchen and started to clean the pan and mixing bowl I had used.

"Ready to go?" Nero asks, I turn around and see him wearing a dark purple, almost black leather coat with the red zip up hoodie underneath, his arm wasn't in the sling, instead it was hanging down loosely at his side with the sleeve rolled down over it, a black and red glove over his hand. He saw me staring at it and lifted it up and waved. "I got second degree burns when I was a kid, can still move it, just doesn't look all that nice so that's why I wear the sling sometimes." Yeah, and pigs fly.

"Whatever, shall we go?"

He nods his head and heads off to the front door, I turn off the water and go after, doing a pocket check of my wallet, ipod, keys and lock the door behind me. Nero waves me along and soon I see him swing a leg over the seat of a black motorcycle, sleek and angular, I didn't know much other than it was built for speed. "Get on." He says motioning with his hand as he pats the back of the seat, it seemed like something out of some movie, or I've watched to many.

"No helmets?" he just gives me a stupid look. "If you say YOLO, I am going to smack you."

He smirks. "Sorry, but my friend didn't have any, she doesn't believe in them." If you're a demon, your friends a demon, I don't think a little bit of road rash would hurt that much to her. Sighing, I swing a leg over the back end, if I remember clearly, it's called the bitch seat. Wrapping my arms around Nero's waist, I try to think of sick and disgusting thoughts that didn't revolve around dead bodies from a car crash. He started up the bike and soon it began to vibrate, it intensified when Nero revved the engine, then he moves his leg and we're off. God help me.


	8. Chapter 8 WHAT THE HELL!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, just my OC's.**

**Recap: "No helmets?" he just gives me a stupid look. "If you say YOLO, I am going to smack you."**

**He smirks. "Sorry, but my friend didn't have any, she doesn't believe in them." If you're a demon, your friends a demon, I don't think a little bit of road rash would hurt that much to her. Sighing, I swing a leg over the back end, if I remember clearly, it's called the bitch seat. Wrapping my arms around Nero's waist, I try to think of sick and disgusting thoughts that didn't revolve around dead bodies from a car crash. He started up the bike and soon it began to vibrate, it intensified when Nero revved the engine, then he moves his leg and we're off. God help me.**

Nero leaned the bike over and cut the engine and then kicked something and I heard a metallic clang, the kickstand I guess. I uncurled my arms from around his waist and shakily leaned back and took a breath. We were at Custom low body shop. I lean over and nearly trip off the bike, Nero smirks and effortlessly swings his leg over the side and gets off. You know, that initial feeling of… attraction I guess, has worn off some, that or Dee's purring gets me in the….. I won't finish that sentence for the sake of my prudish pride.

"Smooth move Evil Ken evil." He says with a smug look.

"Why thank you captain obvious." I snap at him as I start for the front door, he follows. "Don't you have to be at your friends place?"

"Hey, I get to at least look at the car I'm going to be riding in before I get in it so I don't look like a fool. No matter the amount of classic vibes coming from a car, pink is definitely not something I'm willing to put up with." He retorts. I roll my eyes and open the door and walk in.

"Surprised their open on Sundays." I mumble as I ring the bell on the front desk.

A young guy comes out from the back and looks at us and smiles slightly. "Hey, how can I help you guys?" I think he was looking more at Nero than me, hey, I don't look twelve do I?

"I'm here to pick up my car." I tell him, he brings his gaze down on me and raises an eyebrow slightly then shrugs. "Franco, Joss." I tell him.

He turns around and looks at a peg board behind him that has multiple hooks and some keys hanging from it, he soon plucks a pair off the wall and turns back to us. "Go out front and I'll pull up, policy not to let customers into the back."

"I need to pay you guys first." I tell him. He furrows his brow then types something into a computer, then looks at me weirdly.

"It says it's already been paid."

"What?" I ask, scrunching my face up. I lean over the counter and look at the screen, sure enough, balance was paid and full. What the hell? "I didn't pay for it, who the hell did?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "Look kid, it says here it's paid, and there's a receipt being printed off now, so just take it and run with it damn it." he said, then stormed off to the back of the store.

I pushed off the counter and turned to look at Nero, he only shrugged and exited the store. "Okay, what the hell?"

'_Did I forget to mention something?' _Dee says smugly. '_You didn't exactly check the trunk now did you?' _Huh? _'It would seem that Liam actually used his car to commit his illegal activities, I found a shoe box full of cash as well as a _few_ bags of some sort of illegal substance. So I left a note in the back of the trunk saying that he could take both, guess he found it.' _

And you didn't think that he may have called the cops? I sighed and walked out and found Nero staring at a fence to the side of the shop. And I saw way in a few minutes, the Cuda rolled out in a shiny grey coat that brought a proud smile to my face.

"Huh, guess I should apologize huh?" Nero said boredly.

"Apology accepted." The Cuda roared slightly as the guy gunned it and it jumped into first and forward. "I think he's a little rusty."

"Nah shit." Nero replies.

"So, am I following behind you before or after I go get some clothes?"

He scrunches up his nose and looks at me. "Why the hell are you going shopping for clothes?"

I roll my eyes and head to the Cuda. "Because the dryer is over twenty years old and is starting to eat away my clothes, I've only got two pairs of shirts left."

He rolls his eyes and heads towards the bike. "Whatever, my friend lives near here so we'll stop there first." He says. The guy in the car steps out and hands me the keys. I do a wave of acknowledgement and get in the Cuda and adjust everything.

Nero starts up the bike as I press the clutch all the way down, he nods to me and then creeps off the lot. I follow behind him and then we're off.

About twenty minutes later we pulled up into a driveway of a nice looking house that's probably about forty minutes away from mine. I saw someone open the door and then I stared in shock as it turned out to be Vergil in the doorway. Nero looked at him for a second and then shrugged and exchanged small talk, I pretended to mess with the radio in the car. Apparently Liam bought a digital one and installed it, I also happily found an auxiliary cord in the glove box, happy day.

Someone knocked on my window and I jumped up, my foot hit the brake and the clutch at the same time and I had to slowly let off both. I looked and nearly had a heart attack when I saw Dante leaning over with a lazy smirk in place. I waved and pulled the e-brake and turned off the Cuda and opened my door and stepped out.

"Nice ride you got there kid." He said with the same easy smirk as he looked up and down. "Fresh paint I take it as well."

"Thanks." I tell him with a grin, something smelled nice in the air and I was getting this bubbled headed feeling. "Just got it actually for a steal."

"Didn't think you actually did that." He joked as he peered into the Cuda. "but then again, never know these days, could be a serial killer for all I know." He says with a weird look at me, that grin was less easy now. "So, what exactly you doing here?"

I pointed up at Nero as he and Vergil parted ways, a odd grin on his face, Nero's that is. Vergil just had this more smug look. "Picking up him, he's our renter and he gave me a ride to pick up this old boy." I tapped the Cuda on the hood. Nero reached us and he gave a sly grin to Dante.

"Hey old man, whats up with you? Reliving old memories?"

Dante's grin picked up more and he chuckled. To me it sounded off slightly and the bubble headed feeling cut off a little. I looked at Nero and felt some odd little insecurity, something doubtful and strange as I looked at him and at me. "Ain't old kid, how many times gotta repeat that to ya? Seems like you're the one with the faulty memory."

Nero snorted and leaned against the other side of the car, I felt a slight urge to growl and push him away from it. "Whatever you say old man. So Joss, ready to go?" he didn't even bother with an answer, he just got in.

"Pushy ain't he?" I remark with an eye roll. "What the hell am I? Servant or something?"

Dante chuckled and smacked me on the back. A weird shiver went up my spine that I suppressed, it felt pleasant yet odd. "Well, look at it this way kid, I finally get to say the butler did it and it be relevant for once."

I actually laughed at the corny joke and shook my head as I opened my door. "See you in class Mr. Sparda."

He wrinkled his nose a little. "That'd sound better if it was some babe in a skirt talking." My stomach fell a little at that comment. God what the hell? "See ya tomorrow kid, and drop the whole 'Mr. Sparda' thing, it's too damn weird when you say it." I didn't know whether to be insulted or take it as a compliment that I could actually call him by his name. instead I just waved and hopped in the car. We drove off in silence as Dante watched us go with a far off look in his eyes.

After about forty minutes we got back to the house about twenty minutes before the rest of them were supposed to get home. I had just gotten a few more long sleeve shirts and a pair of pants, but for the hell of it I threw in a simple grey hoodie that came down to the back of my thighs. I balanced four pizza boxes and the clothes bags on one hand and picked out my key from my pocket. Nero had the other three boxes of pizza and the breadsticks and cinnamon sticks. I opened the door and we walked it, I then closed it back with my foot and hopped to the kitchen and put the boxes on the counter.

"And here I thought I'd get away from pizza." Nero remarked wryly as he set the boxes on the counter.

"Huh?" he shakes his head in the 'forget about it' manner and heads off to his room. "You realize that this is your trial right?" he sticks up his hand in the 'whatever' fashion and then he disappears out of sight. I sigh and un-stack the boxes onto the counter and then went to the garage and got out the broom. Grandma would start bitching at me if the floors weren't exactly clean. I did a quick sweep and then did a even faster run over with a swifer mop and then Nero decided to grace me with his presence.

There wasn't any purring anymore, I didn't exactly feel like checking him out either like last night…. I never said that, never. What the hell is going on, some kinda of puberty thing all over again? Well the first time wasn't all that bad, well what I haven't forgotten at least.

"When they gonna get here?" he grunts as he reaches under the bar and pulls out a bottle of grandma's white wine.

"How did you know where that was?" I ask him with a little bit of venom. I kept them under the bar so I wouldn't have to look at the damn bottles. I don't know what pisses me of more, that he's drinking in front of me like he fucking owns the damn place, or that he's rifled through my fucking kitchen.

"Your grandma gave the gist of the deal over a glass of this, figured I'd help myself." I gritted my teeth together and tried not say anything mean, he wanted to drink the shit, go right ahead, just not in front of me.

"Glasses above the microwave, don't put it in the dishwasher, hand wash only." I tell him briskly as I pick up my clothes bags and head to my room. "My cousin Mickey will probably bring along some beer for him and my uncle Sal. They'll be here any minute by the way." And speak of the devils, wait I don't need to use that expression, speak of assholes and they will appear.

Mickey came in first followed by the kids, Shawn and Darrin, then Erin with Mickey's son Garry in her arms. Mickey had a six pack in hand and sported a ten gallon hat, cowboy boots and the buckle to match. Mickey has this weird work thing with some person down in Texas, he works for three months then comes home for two. He really got into the whole cowboy look, it worked on him in the redneck asshole feel. Sal and Cheryl came in with Grandma on Cheryl's arm talking about something. All dressed in their Sunday best. I heard Nero open the bar up and put the bottle of wine back down and then I heard him groan.

Shawn went wide eyed and did a wide mouthed grin showing off his gap teeth. "MR. WOLFE!" he yells and runs past me and latches onto Nero's leg, his hand coming close to punching the poor bastard in the crotch. If Nero was my height, he'd be doubled over now without any air in his lungs. Been there, done that, have multiple t-shirts. "I didn't know you where the enter!" he said dreamily.

"SHAWN!" Mickey bellowed with a glint in his eyes. I knew what was coming up, so did Shawn, cause he unlatched himself and looked down in shame and fear as he went over to Mickey. Nero stepped forward and rubbed Shawn's head a little bit and gave him a smile.

"So, what's up with you string bean?" he asks while giving Mickey the 'I dare you' look. Okay, twenty points to Nero. "And it's renter, with an 'r'."

"Nothing much." Shawn says boredly, he then turns to me and smiles. "but tomorrow we get to watch the science dem…dem..demo!"

Nero suppressed a groan and put on a fake smile, done it plenty of times to see it done. "Then I'll see you tomorrow as well string bean." Shawn's eyes lit up and he gave Nero another leg hug. He looked a bit uncomfortable with Shawn attached to his leg, I gave him the sympathetic look he deserved, lord knows I know that place all to much.

Lunch preceded like that, kind of a same old formula for us, talk, shit talk, joke, drink, eat. Make a crack about why I spend the entire time in a separate room or the opposite side of the room by myself reading a book, say I should sit with the family and talk. I do, they insult me or make a crack at me, I suppress an eye roll and go back to reading a book. Nero gave me a lot of 'lucky bastard' looks since he kept getting grilled and barely got any relief from them. It was near the end when there was only two pizza boxes left that everyone leave, Nero and I had spent the last twenty minutes feigning interest in a story that Darrin was telling us about watching some old 90's show on Netflix, makes me wanna go watch Hey Arnold and the Amanda Show again. Anyway, it was better than listening to the adults talk, though mostly it was about people that pissed them off lately and the ever good old gossip mill.

Grandma held a high ball wine glass in hand full of white wine and her cheeks were rosy red with a bubbly smile on her face. it was six at night and the dark was creeping in on the light outside, the sun painting a wonderful scenic picture. Now if only I didn't fear demons coming out at night to kill me.

"Well that was jush wonderful!" Grandma says cheerfully as a splash of white wine sploshes out of the glass and hit the floor in the kitchen.

"Grandma, what number glass of wine is that?" I ask her as I break down the empty pizza boxes. pretty sure it's her fifth, or her eight, I spent twenty minutes in the bathroom and another thirty out in the garage with Nero passing around a gameboy advanced that Cheryl gave me a few years ago, it was Mickey's. We took turns playing Megaman and he had a few spots above me when Sal walked in on us and got pissed.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhh…" she took a few more sips and looked down at the empty glass. "Hey, which one of you two drank… oh wait." She giggled and looked at me apologetically. "Never mind, sorry sweetie, I forgot about-"

"It's fine grandma." I interrupt her and put my hand on her shoulder and turn her around slowly as I pick the glass out of her hand. "I think you need to go sit down for a little bit."

"Alright." She sighs, then turns to me and kisses me on the cheek, I stop in my tracks and stare wide-eyed at the wall. "Goodnight Josslyn, love you." She says cheerily, then turns to an equally shocked Nero. "Goodnight." She sings happily as she skips slightly down the hall to her room.

I lean back and stare at her oddly. "Did you spike her drink?" I whisper to Nero.

"Not that I remember."

"Huh?" I shake my head and go back to the pizza boxes and pull out a slice of veggie, I'm still a little bit hungry. "So how'd you like my family?"

He rolled his eyes and pulled out a gallon of milk and poured himself a glass. "Just as bad as your grandmother when she isn't drunk of her rocker, maybe even worse for your uncle and cousin. Haven't been near assholes of their caliber in a long time."

"Tell me about it, at least grandma actually puts her feet down when it comes to Mickey's 'discipline' of the kids most of the time." I sigh and take a bite then stop and pull out a mushroom from my mouth. "Yuk, I hate it when they order mushrooms and olive." I moan as I pick off my least desirable toppings.

Nero chuckled and took a swig of the milk. "You remind me of Dante, always said crap like that."

"You guys must be close huh?" I remark as I take a bite of the now olive and mushroom free slice. Something flashed across his eyes and he just grunted and chugged the rest of the milk and threw the cup in the sink.

"You know, your family's full of cheap drunks." He says as he picks up the bottle grandma was pouring out of, it was only about a sixth missing.

"Wouldn't know, I leave the room after the second glass, only dealt with the aftereffects on grandma." I shrug and finish off the slice in one big bite.

Nero rolls his eyes and heads to the living room. "Just like Dante, takes two bites or less to finish off a pizza."

I smirk and go after him and settle down in the old lazy boy recliner in the living room and turn on the t.v. "My best is a large meat lovers in seven minutes flat, my cousin Katie's is about half a minute less than that."

"His is four." Nero throws back as he signals to change the channel. Some sci-fi crap horror film comes on and a big two headed shark pops up and eats a kid on a inflatable raft. "Well, when your looking for a mood lift, watch some crappy horror movie."

"Japanese ones are the best." I tell him as I lean back in the chair and watch the movie. "So incredibly cheesy it ain't even funny."

"Then you throw in some even shittier english dub over and you can't stop laughing." He says with a smirk as he stretches out on the couch. "Who knows, maybe this will be any good."

It wasn't, to many big bouncing boobs that just killed my mood, even Nero didn't find anything good in it, except when it ended. I looked back into the kitchen microwave clock and saw that it was eight thirty, ugh, why does it take so damn long to get to ten? I got up and stretched and started off to my room. "See you tomorrow Nero. Am I gonna have to get up early to get you to school?"

"What time you usually get there?"

"7:20."

"Why the hell do you wanna be at school at 7:20 in the morning?"

I point to the back room and give him a 'really' look. "Wadda you think?" he rolls his eyes and flips a channel and I go on to my room and get ready for bed.

'_What exactly do you expect to do for the next couple of days huh_?' Dee asks with a snarky attitude. Hold on, I got a mirror in my crap draw in my dresser. I pulled out my grandpa's old lint roller thing, it folds up and has a cloth thing on it that catches the lint and has a mirror in the handle. I flashed it at me and saw Dee's reflection in it. And what exactly are you trying to ask?

'_Ugh, never mind, your too stupid to understand.' _Or really? If we wanna talk about stupid things then explain to me last night and this morning, what the hell was that? He sighed and turned his head. '_You wouldn't understand.' _Oh no, try me. _'Well to bad, I don't' wanna talk about it.' _What the hell? Why are you acting like such a bitch? _'Goodnight.'_ He growls and then I see my own reflection. ASSHOLE! I throw the mirror back into the draw and slam it shut and turn off the light and hop into the bed steaming.

What the hell is wrong with him? Seriously, he's supposed to help me isn't he? I mean, he's forcing me to go through these hoops and all sorts of weird ass shit, what the fucking hell? I closed my eyes and forced the blackness to come to life and sleep washed over me and consumed my consciousness, the black fog erasing some of the stiffness in my back.

I woke up in the early morning darkness and stared up at the ceiling for a little bit before I got dressed and went out into the kitchen. Nero was already there with a hot cup of coffee in his hands and a black shot sleeve shirt on.

"Yo." He says with a hand wave.

"Ugh." I grunt and pour myself a cup and pull out a package of pop-tarts. Not exactly a morning person, in fact, I hate mornings, except rainy mornings that is. I looked bleary eyed at the clock and saw it was only about 30 minutes till seven. I sipped the coffee and revealed in the burn. "Why the hell are you up so goddamn early?" I gurgle out as I take a gulp of the coffee and feel the numbness burn into my tongue.

He shrugs and drains the coffee from the mug and puts it on the counter. "Where's the remote at?"

"How the hell would I know?" I throw back at him grouchily. I am so not a morning person. I ripped open the pop-tart package and started to dip it into the coffee and took a bite.

He growls at me and heads off to the living room and settled up on the couch and picked up the remote and turned it on. I followed suit and settled into the recliner and watched as he flipped through the channels. "Think you can put it on the weather channel for five minutes, want to see what today's forecast is." He grunted and changed the channel and I saw the forecast and it looked glum and cloudy. "Thanks." I grunted and took another bite. He flipped through the channels till finally settling down on reruns of Charmed. When the clock struck seven I got up and pulled out a lunchbox and threw in six slices of pizza and a small bottle of coke. I wanted food for lunch today, not air. Nero walked into his room and came back out as I was putting my backpack on my shoulders, he was dressed in a nicer button up shirt and jeans. "You look spiffy." He grunts at me with a glower and flips me off, I smirk and head to the door. "Come on, ain't got all day."

"Little shit." he growls at me as I just smirk and open the back door. It took thirty minutes to get to school, accident leftover from last night. Looked like someone was ripped out of there car and then someone cleaved through the car with a big ass sword. Nero had mumbled something about shitty work and I stowed it in the back of my mind.

We parted ways and I went towards the library, which the most direct route passes by Vergil's room, and guess who was standing out in front of it. "Joss." He acknowledges me with a nod, the same bubble headed feeling I got from Dante came back, except this time it was fainter. I look at the door to his classroom and find a outline of a syringe. It took me a minute for my eyesight to adjust, and then I felt almost like gagging. The inside of the syringe was full of pictures of dead bodies, dirty needles embedded in people, people with foam surrounding their mouths. Some were on gurney's and others where hooked up to machines that I would assume would be life support.

"That's… original." I tell him as I look from photo to photo.

He only nods and smirks. "Yes, and the lovely pigs down in the counseling department seem to think that as well, along with that I need to take it down."

I shrug and repositioned my bag. "Screw that, freedom of speech. At least your actually showing them the end results and not some cartoonish doorframe." I looked across the hall and saw a fake felt skeleton with the cut out words, 'no bones about it, drugs are bad'.

"Yes, I may use that argument against the principal." He mused boredly, then he turns to me and gives me a blank look. "So tell me, how is Nero adjusting to your home?"

"No offence, but why would you care?" I ask him .

Annoyance flashed across his eyes and his face became more and more blank. "He is a member of my family, shouldn't I be interested in his welfare?"

"Oh what lovely words from such a poisonous mouth." Dante says wryly as he suddenly appears from out of nowhere behind his brother. "Hey kid, how's the other kid treating you?"

I roll my eyes and shrug. "Eh, not that bad."

"Huh." He says as he turns to Vergil. "Got that meeting in a few minutes, thought you'd like to know."

Vergil glared at him and rolled his eyes. "Why would I wish to participate with them, nothing but idiots the lot of them. These children barely have a chance with those people in charge."

"Then go out and buy breakfast." I suggest. "Bell doesn't ring till 8:20 on 'ho' days." They both give me and odd look, Dante with a lopsided smirk.

"Ho day?" he asks.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, a few of the girls on the cheer squad get up on the tables and start to do a strip tease." I tell him sarcastically. "It's what we call it because all the seniors and juniors yell 'HO!' at the sophomores and freshmen when they get up to go to class."

"How creative." Vergil remarks with an eye roll.

"Can I hide out in your room Dante? The meetings take up the library and kick the students out." I ask.

"Go ahead." He says with a yawn. I nod and head off.

Fast forward five periods and you'll find me rushing into Kerry's classroom. I was half expecting to actually find her in there, instead I found Nero with his legs propped up on Kerry's desk. I grunted and put my books on the counter on the opposite side of the room and then went to him and pushed his feet off. "There's few things Kerry hates, and one of them is people screwing with her desk." Or screwing on the desk. He growls at me and gets up and looks ready to hit me, but I only roll my eyes and turn around and start moving tables.

Kids from some of the other chemistry classes started filing in as I scooted a table to the other side of the room behind the vent hood that separated it into two halves. The kids sat on the clear side and watched the experiments from the front of the room bench and the vent hood bench. "What time the kids gonna be here?" one asks.

"Within the next ten minutes." I point to each one as they came into the door and gave them orders. "Sarah, potassium chlorate is in the chemical closet in a metal tin that looks like a paint can that has lots of rust on it and says warning easily oxidized, don't worry about the irony." They made a slight chuckle at that. "What?"

"Oxidization, Irony." She says with the point to point hand motion. I think about it and then smirk.

"the gummy bears are in the mini fridge in the chemical room, make up a story to amuse the kids before you throw them in the test tube." She nods and goes off. "Danny, grab the 15 liter glass jug, we're not using the plastic one on account of that I nearly lost all my hair last time someone lit it on fire."

"I'm not gonna ask." He goes off to a counter area and opens up a cabinet underneath it.

"Alright, everyone else knows where their things are at, move the tables and get with it." I direct. Everyone nods and we all start to move the rest of the tables and pulled out all the things necessary, I was working on the last one, thermite with a few firecrackers thrown in on Kerry's orders.

"Hey kid," Nero says from behind the desk, I turn to him and grunt. "how many kids are gonna be here exactly?"

I scratch my head. "Uh, six classes of second graders if I remember correctly." He face pales a little and his eye twitches. "Look, if you're afraid of the kids that much, then hide out in the damn chemical closet cause no one here has time to give a damn, we all get this done fast enough the rest of the guys here get more time out of class."

"Thought this was about teaching the kids science?" Someone says sarcastically.

"Yeah, the science of procrastination." Someone else remarks.

"Who's making the crack joke?"

The intercom comes on and aunt Cheryl comes on. "Mr. Wolfe, the kids are here for the science demo."

"Thank you." We all say when Nero doesn't say anything, he looks around at the mayhem that was us scrambling for everything, then grunts and goes to the back of the opposite side of the room. The kids then start to file in behind a group of teachers who direct them all to sit on the floor. Then we started the demo. First up was a chemical test by fire, changing flames into different colors for each chemical salt. Then came the bell chamber that sucked out the air and allowed the balloon and marshmallow to expand due to the absence of air pressure, then they shriveled up and compressed when the air pressure was let back in. then came a gas being lit on fire down a ramp to show the liquid like state a gas can have. Fumes being lit on fire inside the glass jug, the potassium chlorate setting the gummy bears on fire into a flare like state. Filling up a balloon with pure hydrogen gas and lighting it on fire, elephants toothpaste experiment, so many others.

The kids who were going to do the demo with liquid nitrogen didn't show up, so I had to do it and volunteered Nero along with it. the kids laughed when I dunked a cheetoo into the liquid nitrogen and gave it to him and he started breathing a fog from out of his nose and mouth when he ate it. he returned the favor with a banana and marshmallow as well. Then came the thermite experiment, we all went out to the parking lot and settled a small terracotta pot in a group of empty slots in the back and then I poured in the hydrochloric acid and mixed it with a pencil and then ran away. Soon half the kids were running away because it burst forth in a flare of light and bits of lava splashed out as the firecrackers popped, it only went a quarter of a foot away from the pot. When it was all said and done, the kids gave all of us hugs and then they went onto a bus and head off back to their school.

We were all in the room when the bell rang, and right as it did someone came over the intercom. I stayed behind with my lunchbox in hand and stopped to listen. "Mr. Wolfe, can you please send Josslyn Franco to the counselors office."

"Sure." He said, then looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What have you done lately?"

"Besides set off a third class bomb in a student parking lot?" I ask as I head to the door. "Do me a favor and put up the liquid nitrogen back in the chemical closet."

"Mind if I dip a few gummy bears in it?" he asks.

"Not really, just watch it, don't wanna be peeling of your frozen skin of the countertop when it starts to thaw." He smirks as I leave. The counselor office has a microwave, so warm pizza for me!

I got there and then saw Hebbel standing in front of the desk. I open it up and she turns to me and gives me a weak fake smile. "Oh Joss, glad you came by. I have some news for you."

"I get to graduate early?" she does a fake laugh and the receptionist shares an eye roll with me.

"No, but it has to do with Friday." Crap, I nearly forgot about that. "We'll have to cancel it." LORDY LORDY HALLELUJAH! "But just your single act." Well, small blessings. "But-" '_Can I kill her now?' _"your still going to have to perform something to get the credit."

Sigh, give me a second. "What exactly am I going to have to do?"

Five minutes later of shouting and ranting and heating up my pizza, I was grumbling back down the hallway with a plate of warm pizza in my hands and a grim look on my face that said 'don't fuck with me'. I got to the door to Kerry's class and then I heard a low moan. A somewhat electric hum went down my spine and my cheeks blushed a little as I got closer and a few more moans sounded out. I got to the door way and found the door closed, then I saw through the glass of the door Vergil leaning over a table… with Nero underneath him and his lips attached to his. I gulped as my pants felt two sized too tight and saw Vergil's hands start to move southward and behind Nero. They started to suck face and grind against each other in an animalistic way and my nose started to drip something I was pretty sure was blood.

'_Oh why the hell are you cursed with normal teenage human hormones and thoughts?' _Dee moaned…. No not moan, not MOAN! Speaking of moaning. Oh god, why the hell am I even here?! And why the hell does my head feel light.

"So kid," that explains it. "you enjoying the show?" I whip around and look up to see Dante staring down at me with a sad smirk on his face. I blush and start blubbering, and then realize that my pants are still too tight. EEEKK!

**Alucardismaster: You know, people often get the weirdest inspirations and drive to write. Plenty of people take it from events in their life, and I am no different. To make this short, my weekend has been utter crap. Last night, my grandfather died after 78 years of hard living and my sister nearly died from an allergic reaction. For the last week she's been swelling up and nearly choked to death the same day my grandfather had his stroke. This entire even is both inspiring and yet a harsh wake up call. But there is a good side to this, as horrid as this sounds, it has inspired to me to write more and more. I will be continuing everything I have written save for a rewrite and a few changes as well as a potential addition. Thank you for actually taking the time out of your lives to read my stories, I am grateful for all of you who do. So, please forgive my little narcissus note and I hope you enjoy the other works I have written, or fellow works by other authors as well. **

**Sincerely,**

**Alucardismaster.**


	9. Chapter 9 Kissing Cousins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, just my OC's.**

**Recap: '**_**Oh why the hell are you cursed with normal teenage human hormones and thoughts?' **_**Dee moaned…. No not moan, not MOAN! Speaking of moaning. Oh god, why the hell am I even here?! And why the hell does my head feel light.**

"**So kid," that explains it. "you enjoying the show?" I whip around and look up to see Dante staring down at me with a sad smirk on his face. I blush and start blubbering, and then realize that my pants are still too tight. EEEKK!**

Dante's smirk widens as he leans over slightly and gets closer to me, I try to back away but end up pinned against the door, where instead of moans it was now bunch of scraping noises of the table scraping against the floor. My blush goes darker in shade and I try to gulp as Dante puts a hand on the door above me and steps closer. "Aaahhh, aaahh, um-" I say trying to form words as my face and neck start to burn from embarrassment.

Dante chuckles and leans in close enough to where his face is only a few centimeters away from mine. "You're starting to sound more like the happy couple inside the room." He says, and I let out a dying cat noise and I'm pretty sure any second now my face is going to burst into flames. He smiles, a mixture of cruel and mocking, then he raises a hand up slowly and dramatically and brings it to my face. I close my eyes together and he chuckles, and then the plate in my hands feels lighter.

'_You have read one too many manga.'_ Dee says wryly. "Huh?" I say and then open my eyes and see Dante eating a slice of my pizza with a giant Cheshire cat grin. "Hey that's mine!" I shout at him and jump at him as he holds up the pizza and grins at me. I jumped at him again and then I felt the front of my pants hit his leg and stop instantly and blush again and let out a mouse like sound.

"Pretty eager for it huh?" Dante jokes and I blush deeper once again.

"Sh..SHUT UP!" I squeak. He laughs darkly and takes a bite of the pizza and swallows it seemingly in one bite. The laugh made my head spin a little bit and I blushed deeper.

"Ah, the sight of a virgin blushing." Dante chuckles and then eats the rest of the pizza in almost one whole bite. That brings me back out of my state and instead I glare at him with renewed anger and my pants didn't feel so tight anymore.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE!" I yell at him and then turn around and bang on the door. "Hurry it up in there!" I was almost surprised to see Nero at the door when I turned around with a Dante like smirk in place.

He opens the door and smirks wider. "Whats your problem, not enjoying the show?"

I glare at him and push past him and stick out my plate at the same time to avoid Dante's reaching hand. "No, and you wouldn't either if you knew what happened the last time Kerry caught someone fucking in her classroom." I warn as I stop at my desk and put my plate down and smack away Dante's outstretched hand again.

"Oh, and what'd she do?" Nero mocked. "Pour some vinegar and baking soda on them?"

I smirk at him and pick up a slice of pizza and turn around while sliding the plate behind me. "No, they walked away with third degree chemical burns and the guy ended up being impotent." That knocked the grin right off his face and Vergil gave me a odd look. I shrug and take a bite of the pizza.

"What the hell did they do to earn that?" Dante asked as he attempted to grab another slice from around me, I scooted the plate around and smacked his hand away. He thought of it as a challenged and smirked again.

"My sophomore year we had a test prep session after school one night, when we got done she took me out for dinner since I didn't have a car or dinner, and when we came back we found the janitor and her boyfriend screwing on her desk and they offered us a chance to join them." I took another bite and picked up the plate and jumped away when Dante tried to grab another slice.

"So, that doesn't-" I interrupted Nero as I bumped into a table and Dante snatched a slice off the plate.

"The asshole boyfriend of the janitor told her to fuck off and then he finished by pulling out and hit Kerry and I."

"Disgusting." Vergil sneered as he gave a look to the desk and tables around him.

"Yeah, next thing I know, Kerry's pushing me into the chemical room, grabbing a bottle and locking the door behind her and then screams." I finished off the slice I had and grabbed another one and danced away, literally I mean, from Dante as he dove for another slice with the one he was eating hanging out of his mouth. "Back away thou artless clay-brained toad! Une bette le ane!" I yell at him. He stops and stares at me like I'm a freak.

"Did you just insult me in Shakespearean?" he asks in disbelief.

I smirk and stand behind Vergil. "Yeah, and two years of bad French lessons as well."

"What did you call him?" Nero asks.

"A dumb ass, is what he was trying to say." Vergil says with a small smirk and shake of his head as he turns to look at me.

"Hey." Dante says feigning hurt as he attempted to reach for me again. he ate the pizza in almost an inhale of breath. "You shouldn't insult your elders kid." I duck away from him and head behind the front desk/counter work station that Kerry teaches from.

"Thought you didn't like to be called old?" I taunt as I take another bite out of my pizza.

He smirks and his eyes hold a glint of amusement as he leans over the counter and attempts to swipe another slice from me. "Aw come on kid, your killing me here."

"Where have I heard that one before?" Nero snorts to Vergil. Dante loses the amused glint and I see something quickly flash across his eyes and he eases his attempt at grabbing my pizza.

"Hey what's wrong? Too much for ya?" I taunt as I wave the plate around. He grunts and swipes at the plate as I pull it back. "Magic word?"

"Your teachers nuts and I'm surprised she isn't in prison?" I snort and hand over the plate easily, then pull it back again before he could grab it, all he got was a piece of sausage. "No, seriously, how is she not in prison?"

I shrug and finish off my slice and pick up another one. "Somehow what he did to us was classified as sexual assault and Kerry only had to pay a fine for grievance payments." I taunted him with the last slice of pizza and he smirked playfully, and then held out his hand.

"Fine, please?" I smirk and slide the plate at him and jump up onto the counter. He picks it up and shakes his head as he takes a bite. "Just doesn't taste right." I shrug and attempt to take another bite, but he snatches it out of my hand and takes a bite out of it. "Aww, now that's the stuff, here." He hands me the slice he had eaten. "Enjoy kid." He winks.

"LE ANE!" I yell at him, then grumble and take another bite. It had a spicy under taste to it, or that was just my imagination. "Bad enough I have to perform with your Friday."

"Huh?" Nero asks confused.

"Dante is being forced to participate in a mediocre comedy skit on Friday where he is forced to dress as a cheerleader." Vergil informed. "I thought you were being coerced into performing something else that day?"

"I was," I mutter then take a bite. "but then Hebbel tells me that since they don't have enough time to do that, I instead have to play tranny with him." I point my thumb as Dante over my shoulder.

"Who's Hebbel?" Nero asks.

"the schools idiot councilor." Dante informs him as he leans up to the counter and eats the rest of his slice.

"Emphasis on the idiot part, you know that she stuck me in remedial english for two years in a row." I gripe as I take another bite.

"I've seen your scores." Vergil informs to me my surprise. "That is quite unbelievable."

I roll my eyes and then lean away from Dante as he tries to steal my crust. "Tell me about it, only good thing out of the damn thing was that the class is right across the hall from this one."

Nero looks out the door and scrunches up his face. "It says special education class on the door." He then stares at it harder and shrugs.

"Yeah, well you gotta have kids to qualify to have a special ed class." I say as I finish off my crust. "But since we don't have those kids, instead they just teach remedial english to give the teachers a job to do."

"I've noticed that there aren't any children that actually qualify for special education here." Vergil muses aloud. "Why is that?"

I sigh and lay back on the counter, revealing in the cool top. "Because they disappear."

"You mean run away?" Dante offers up. I turn to him and shake my head.

"No, I mean they seriously disappear, one moment they're in the doll section of Wal-Mart and the next, poof, gone. Been happing here since… 1983 I think, though that's just the documented cases, they only started noticing then because the plastic plant shut down and the city let out a city wide warning to test peoples well water."

"What the hell has that got to do with anything?" Nero asks.

"Plastic is made up of many harmful compounds." I explain. "And the eighties aren't exactly the most… environmentally oriented in mind, actually I think it started in the sixties when they began to have run off."

"And the compounds soaked into the ground and contaminated the well water," Vergil concluded boredly. "thus increasing the number of mental and physical birth defects among the population who drew water from wells."

"And back in the sixties, that was almost half of the people in the tri county area." I finish for him. "No one really knows what happens to them, though a lot speculate that its some group of perverts that like to 'corrupt the innocent'. Though the weird thing is, most people don't really notices it, the disappearances I mean. Well, actually some notice it at least, just… just not that many."

"Then how do you know about it?" Nero asks boredly. This conversation was strange and long, god when the hell is the bell gonna ring.

"Grandma is the one who spearheads the group that's trying to raise awareness of it all." One of the best qualities in grandma that I could name off the top of my head. "And Kerry works with Grandma on it as well, one of the few things they agree on. Actually I think Kerry has a book of pictures of all the kids that's gone missing." I get up and go to her desk and get behind it and pull out her candy drawer and look under a bag of mints and find it. She said that sweet kids deserve candy so that's why she keeps it in there. It was a leather bound binder filled with carefully collected pictures.

"Thought she threw acid on people who mess with her desk?" Nero taunts absent mindedly.

I shrug and put the binder on the desk and flip it open to a cover page with Kerry's handwriting on it. It held two columns on it, one that said year on the left and on the right it held numbers missing. It started in… 1964. "I was wrong about when it started, began in 1964." I looked at all the numbers and added them all up in my head and whistled in shock.

"How many?" Dante asks, I looked up from the binder and saw him standing beside me.

"637 documented."

"That's thirteen a year." Nero said as he came over and I flipped the page over to the first picture and my eyes widened slightly as I saw the name above the picture first. "Robert Franco?"

"Says here he disappeared on July 8th, 1964." Dante says, then his finger traces a handwritten note under it, the writing looked familiar. "Says here that was his birthday." Then the handwriting finally hit me. it was grandma's handwriting.

"Any relation?" Vergil asks me, snapping me out of my stupor.

"No… i… I don't know." I have an uncle that disappeared? Grandma had a kid that was taken from her? What in the name of Job is going on? The three of them share a look and grimace, then the bell rings and we all groan. I look up at the board as I lean back up and notice the date. "Crap, how could I forget about that?" I almost face palm.

"Having a moment of crisis?" Dante asks sympathetically as he pats me on the back with pity. "It's okay kid, you'll get through it."

"Why do you act like an idiot so much?" I ask him. He puts on a blank face and shrugs and leaves. What.. never mind. I turn to Nero and give him a sorry look. "I've got a college day tomorrow, so…" he sighs and looks at Vergil in a defeated manner.

"I really need to get my own bike." He groans. "And I'm running out of money if I keep borrowing hers."

Vergil on shrugged and gave him a look that I didn't want to decipher and left. I sighed and put the binder back into the desk drawer and got my stuff from the other desk. "See ya seventh." I tell him, and then rushed out of the room towards the gym for sixth period.

I was walking around the basketball court listening to my ipod halfheartedly. God, what the hell is going on? And just how stranger can this get? '_Oh, that question is always the worst one to ask.' _Dee remarks wistfully. '_Shouldn't a better one be why exactly your grandmother has been keeping a few secrets like this?' _I sigh and nod my head. "You have a point, but I think she didn't tell me because it may just be too painful for her to."

'_Probably right, she was probably very attached to Robert, even more so than your other relatives.'_ Wow, look at you being considerate. '_Oh do shut up.' _ Oh, so now you're a proper Englishman? I felt something slap me upside the back of my head. Alright, lets try to figure out a few other things, like a few of the reactions I get around Dante and the others. '_Oh, so you seem to prefer Dante over the others then?' _

"Shut up." I growl lowly at him, then get a few weird looks from a few other people. Now tell me what the hell is going on. '_Figure it out for yourself.'_ Dee sneers at me, then there's like this empty feeling in my head. Dee? No response, nothing at all. FINE YOU ANNOYING JACKASS! The coach blew his whistle to signal that the required ten minute walk was over with and I went over to my stuff and pulled out a notebook and opened it up and pulled out a pencil and then stopped above it. "Alright, where to start?" I mumble, then stop and look around and picked up my stuff and moved to the top of the bleachers, nothing but concrete slabs at different levels that you sit on. I layed down on one slate and put the notebook under me and brought out the pencil again as I turned up the volume on my ipod as Breaking Benjamin's 'Diary of Jane'.

In the middle of the page I wrote my name and circled it, then at two points directly above it I wrote grandma and grandpa and circled them as well and connected them in one big circular loop. On grandma's circle I branched out of it twice in a pattern, one going down towards my circle and one upward. On the upward one I wrote Robert Franco- uncle? In a circle, and then on the lower one I wrote Church of Slevid in another circle and connected it to me since I go there. On grandpa's I branched off two more and on the top one I wrote hunter-possible and circled it, and on the bottom one I put tracer and connected it with me. Under my circle I shot down one branch and then at that end I broke it off into sections, the middle one being labeled as Dee, and the one directly left I wrote Jester, and under Jester I wrote Mundus and connected them as well. Right of Dee, I put Dante/Vergil/Nero and circled it as well.

Going back up to Church of Slevid circle, I branched it down to where it went under Jester and Mundus circles and wrote in a new circle, Devils-Claude. Under that I wrote Debbie and Aron Pelt-what? In another circle and then wrote demon-probable under Dante/Vergil/Nero circle. Then I drew a separating line underneath it all, cutting the page into 3/4th and 1/4th sections. In the 1/4th section I started off bulleting questions. Feelings- what do they mean? Dee- why such an asshole? Heard a growl to that one, I only smirked. I went below that line and indented and put a new bullet. Dee's existence- source of free will, knowledge, abilities? Nothing off of that one, guess I better work harder at pissing him off.

Underneath that one I wrote Dante/Vergil/Nero- what are they and what are they doing? After that I wrote Pelts- what are they and what do they want? Under that I wrote Jester- how to kill what's resurrected? I wrote another bullet and put Grandpa- what did he do? What about family tree? Finally I put Grandma below that and said What does she know? What is she hiding? I stopped after that and looked at it all. I'm missing something aren't I? I snap my fingers when it hits me and then out above Robert's name I wrote in a separate bubble Missing kids? And drew a dotted line to Robert, he's connected to it for sure. Crap. I went over the dotted line with a darker mark and erased segments into the line connecting Grandma and Robert together. I went back down to the question part of the page and wrote at the bottom Missing kids- whats there role? Is it demonic? Then something else hit me, literally this time, a basketball. It bounced off my shoulder and I quickly turned and hooked my hand on it and then launched it back at the person who threw it.

It went sailing through the air and hit one of the more annoying sophomores in the class in his face and he went down on his back hard. Everyone stared at him, then up at me and then the coach sighed and went down to sophomore and pulled him up onto his feet, I saw his nose bleeding profusely through his hands. "Everyone go sit out in the lunch room till the bell rings, FRANCO! I'll talk to you after class." I shrug and sit up and pull out my earbuds and sigh. Well, at least he remembered my name.

Wait, I was going to do something, that's it. I snap my fingers and turn to my notebook and in the middle of the circle of Grandpa, Grandma and me I write demons and circle it and connect it to me. I stare back down at it and nod my head in agreement. Everything here was connected, somehow or someway. No matter what, all of it is connected. Now to just hide the paper, I looked around and saw that the gym was empty and then tore out the paper, folded it as I lifted off my shoe and then pulled out the insert and stuffed the folded piece of paper in my shoe and put the insert back in and the shoe on my foot.

It was about twenty minutes of waiting out in the lunch room till the bell rang, and by that time coach was back and sitting at my table, sighing the entire time and looking at a clipboard. "You know I really don't have anything to say to you." I crook an eyebrow at him. "Just had to say something threatening to show the others that what you did is acceptable in all cases." He got up and started walking off. "But just for future reference, watch your temper, it'll getcha in trouble one of these days." And then he walked off.

"Okay then." I drawl as I get up. "That was… odd." I shake my head and head off to Kerry's room. i got there and stopped to check the door, and then someone tapped on my shoulder. I turn around slowly and see Nero standing behind me with a coke bottle in hand.

"What's wrong? Expecting another show?" he smirks at me as he passes through into the room.

"No, I brought a video camera and was intending to show Kerry who's responsible for the smell in her room." I retort as I go to my locker, grab my bag and get back into the room.

"You don't have class this period right?" Nero asks as he sits on a desk and takes a swig of his coke.

"Yep, took so many classes as it is. And because I don't want another filler course, they were going to stick me in agricultural classes, but that isn't really my thing so I took the option of a free period."

"In that case, lets get the hell outta here, I'm hungry." He says. I shrug and pull out my keys to the Cuda.

"Won't really affect my grade, just gotta check out." He grunts and turns off the light to the room and we head off to the office after closing the door behind us. Soon we were sitting outside at a Rally's eating fries and burgers while the sky started turning gray and dark.

"So where you going to college?" Nero asks through a half eaten mouthful of fries.

"One about two and a half hours away from here in state." I say and take a bite out of my burger.

"Why not just go to the opposite side of the country with your family." He snorts.

"Because A) it's cheap, and B) my grandma Bev, my mothers mother, lives forty minutes away from it."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "You really want to live with another grandma after living with her?" he asks.

"I love aunt Bev!" I exclaim with a fry in hand. "I mean I only really see her on my birthday and Christmas and we mostly talk by emails, but still she's a whole lot better with Grandma."

"You call her aunt Bev?" I nod and bite into my fry.

"Yeah, was always weird calling her grandma Bev, and she said she's already called grandma enough by my mother's brothers and their kids."

"Oh, so she's one of those grandmothers." He says with an eye roll.

"Watch what you say about Bev." I warn with my burger in hand. "And no she's not one of those 'forever be young' grandmothers who just want to be hip and cool." I avert my eyes and mumble.

"What dya say?" he asks with a smirk.

"She's a cougar." I admit with a blush of embarrassment. He takes a moment to stare at me, and then he burst out laughing. "Oh go kiss your cousin!" that got him to stop and blush while glaring at me.

"Asshole." He growls at me and then rips into his burger quickly and tears out a big shred. He chews and swallows and then finally looks up at me. "And that's all you have to say about it?" he asks finally in disbelief.

I shrug and swallow a bite of my burger. "Well, we're in the south and it isn't exactly all that… okay it is somewhat strange. But quite frankly unless you're hurting someone else or kids, I don't really give a damn on who the hell you sleep with."

"Well you're a simple guy." He snorts as he takes another bite of his burger. "Just don't-"

"Oh please." I say with an eyeroll. "Like I'd tell my grandmother anything, besides, you ain't the only one hiding a few things like that from her."

"You too?" he asks in disbelief.

"Well DUH! If I was like most every other asshole in this town I would have been up in your face telling you how you'll burn in hell." I say with wide arm motions. "I mean, seriously."

"Jeez, don't get a heart attack with that fit." He says with an eyeroll and finishes off his burger. After a while he looks up and sighs. "You wanna know something funny?" it was a rhetorical question for sure. "I actually had a girlfriend once upon a time."

"Yeah, well good for you, you had a bi phase." He glares at me and I just smirk and finish off the rest of my burger.

"Shut up ya little shit." he growls.

"You realize that you only have height and about a year on me right?" he gives me the 'no way' look.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen." The 'seriously' look he gave me made me explain further. "Had a little bit of a breakdown my second grade year when grandpa died, I ended up missing most of the school year so I had to repeat a grade." He did the 'ah' head nod and ate some more fries. "So, what exactly happened with the girlfriend?"

He sighed and propped his left hand on the table and rested his chin on it. "Well, for one we grew up in the same house since we were kids, and it was kinda like…."

"Kissing your sister in the purely gross and disgustingly weird fashion?" I offer up.

"Yeah, something like that." He mutters as he sips his drink. "Anyway, then Dante came along, well actually before we-"

"Wait a minute, hold up." I say bring up my hand in the pause manner. "Are you saying that you dated Dante first, and then went to Vergil?" he blushed and nodded his head. "Dude, SERIOUSLY? Isn't there some kind of bro code on that?" then I stop and shake my head. "You know what? Forget about it, I don't want to know, this is too much like a fricken soap opera to even give a damn about."

"Well gee, thanks." Nero mutters darkly and then finishes off the fries.

"Anytime buddy, anytime." I retort right back, but all the while unfortunately think 'Poor Dante' and 'So that's what all those looks where about'.

-next day-

"WAKE UP SWEETIE!" I jump at the familiar country accented yell and put on my glasses to find the joyous sight of Bev standing in the doorway of my room. "Come give your aunt Bev a hug." She says with a wide smile and her arms held open wide. I smile and jump out of the bed and run into her arms and hug her tightly. It was great that she was almost the same height as me, an inch and a half taller though. She stopped the squeezing hug and pushed me away slightly. "Now let me get a look atcha." She says doing a whole fake studying look. "Well gosh, I don't know whether your head's growing bigger or your glasses are getting thicka cause you eyes are so damn small."

"Stop it Bev." I joke with her and give her another hug. I loved Bev so much, though it still shocked me on how kind age has been to her. But then again, she's only a few years shy of… um… um… okay I'd say below sixty cause my mother would be around 40 if she was alive today, and she was the oldest child of the family. She had a hair style like Reba Mcentire's and a face like Lilly Tomlin's but with a few less wrinkles. Add that to the body that looks like a twenty year olds with clothes on, Bev had it going on. And she knew it to, she also had a thing for guys in the their late twenties to early forties, and her looks helped her bag them every now and then. Grandpa George kicked the bucket about thrity years ago, and he actually said in his will, 'don't give a damn about what or who ya do, just don't be lonely damn it'. Took her about fifteen years to start dating again from what she told me.

"Oh now don't go running off like I'm poking ya with a hot iron now." she says in her twangy joking accent. Bev was raised pure country girl, yet somehow she caught along in the eighties and nineties with rock and metal and the sense of humor. She was by far, a really unique old woman. "Now, get yourself ready and we can get the hell outta here quicker before the dragon wakes up."

"And who exactly would that be Beverly?" Grandma asks darkly, we both turn to look at her and see her glaring at us with arms crossed, Nero to her right had a smile on his face.

"Run Short round, don't let her catch ya." Bev whispers to me jokingly. I do the 'don't shoot the messager' look and went to change my clothes, which consisted of me pulling on pants and changing shirts.

"I see your still attempting your job at being a Reba impersonator." Grandma said with her own smug little look.

"Miriam," Bev said with a big smile and southern enthusiasm. "I see that your still auditioning for the role of the wicked witch in Oz." Nero coughed at that one.

"Oh no Beverly, they didn't accept my audition, said that they didn't have room in their budget for a professional." Grandma retorted with a smaller smirk. Oh lord, please don't let this be like Christmas. "But I did here that you got mistaken for Dolly Parton, or was that Joan Rivers?"

"Oh," Bev says with a little laugh as she rocks on her feet. "And where did you hear that?"

"Oh, Cheryl just showed me a picture of a Barbie doll in the newspaper that'd been put through a dry cleaner and I just immediately thought of you." Grandma said. Okay, that insult made partial sense, I think.

"Why thank you Miriam for worrying about my appearance, say mind telling me how my outfit looks through my-"

"READY TO GO!" I announce readily trying to interrupt the soon to be fist fight. I hugged Grandma, the image of Robert flashing through my mind, didn't want to ask her with Nero around, this was a family affair after all. "Bye grandma, see you later, tell you how the day went."

She just looks at me stiffly and then goes off into her room in a huff. I turn to see Bev looking at Nero with a smile that I didn't want to know the meaning of. "I'd have paid money to see that little insult contest go on." He said. "Have to say that it started off pretty damn funny."

Bev's face finally fell slightly and she smiled. "Oh damn it all, your taken and on his team." She says while pointing her thumb at me over her shoulder. Nero's mouth opened slightly as she just shook her head and patted him on the shoulder. "Ah well, enjoy it, hope it last a long time." she says, then looks to me and smiles. "Well, let's go! I wanna see that big ol boat you got out back. And I wanna know why the hell you didn't tell me you got a car like that?"

I shrug sheepishly and smile at her. "Oh, wanted it to be a surprise." I fished into my pocket and tossed her the keys to the Cuda. "Go have some fun."

"Oh honey, you know I will." She says and then dashes out of the house.

"How the hell did she know?" Nero asked in amazement.

"I don't know, she told me before I even know about myself."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Damn." He says impressed. "Well, enjoy."

"Yeah, you too."

-Later that day-

Bev pulled into the parking lot of a train shaped diner called Stan's that we've gone to multiple times during the times we've been together. It was basically just a building attached behind a dining railroad car. She cut the engine and we both got out and slammed the door.

"Still can't believe that the boy who'd email me saying 'I hate chemistry, I'll never get it'," she says in a mock high pitch voice. "wants ta go inta pre-professional Biochemistry." She says in disbelief.

I shrug and we go up the entrance ramp. The college day was going well enough, I enjoyed the little preview from the science department teachers. We we're just taking a break for lunch and then going back for the dorm room tour, options, always have to have options. "Well, I'd thank Kerry for that one."

"Eh, and how is she? Still with that one mountain woman?" she asks as I hold open the door for her.

I snort and step in behind her. "God no, glad she dumped the crazy bitch after two weeks. Craziest break up I've ever seen. Uh yes, table for two please." I ask the waitress.

"Alright, let me check." She said after looking down at her dry erase mat. I looked around and saw how packed it was. "Um, would it be okay with you guys if you shared a table with two other people?"

"I don't mind." Bev says. "What about you sugar?" I nod my head no. "Sure, why not."

"Alright." The waitress said with a big smile. "Um, Lowell?"

"Here!" I hear a high pitched feminine voice say. We turn to look and see two blonde woman standing behind us, each looking closer to my age than anything, I heard Dee growl lowly. One was tall and wore black leather pants and a black corset like vest with a red jacket over it with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The shorter one looked about 14 and had a mass of curly blonde hair and wore a white and beige dress with a black head band. "Hi, I'm Patty." The short one said with big smile.

"And I'm Trish, pleasure to meet you." The taller one said with a warm open eyed smile.


	10. Chapter 10 The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, just my OC's.**

**Recap: "Here!" I hear a high pitched feminine voice say. We turn to look and see two blonde woman standing behind us, each looking closer to my age than anything, I heard Dee growl lowly. One was tall and wore black leather pants and a black corset like vest with a red jacket over it with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The shorter one looked about 14 and had a mass of curly blonde hair and wore a white and beige dress with a black head band. "Hi, I'm Patty." The short one said with big smile.**

"**And I'm Trish, pleasure to meet you." The taller one said with a warm open eyed smile.**

Well… shit. Just what I needed, another demon and a questionable human, I am so going to kill someone by the end of today.

"Great, follow me please." The waitress said with a perky smile as she picks up two menu's and turns around to exit through a opening I knew went back into the dining car of the restaurant.

"Afta you sweetie." Bev said to Patty with a big smile.

"Thanks." Patty said with a similar smile, it was hard to tell if it was real or fake. Trish followed behind Patty and then it was me after Bev. When we reached a worn fake leather booth, the horn of the train sounded and a scratching noise range out, Trish and Patty looked around confused as they sat down, me and Bev shared a sly grin and sat down as well.

We ordered are drinks and started browsing through the food before Trish looked up and fixated on the campus identity sticker on my shirt and I spied the one on her jacket. Uh oh, a topic of conversation with a demon I didn't know… I wonder if I can make a chakram with Luna? "So your going to **** as well?" she asks with a look that told me she already knew my answer.

"Yeah, so are you as well apparently. I'm going in for Biochemistry, you?"

"Oh, I'm going back to complete my masters in English and finish up my teaching licenses." She says with a bored shrug.

"Oh, what made ya drop out?" Bev asks, she didn't exactly trust Trish, one thing Bev is, is observant.

"Daddy's business failed." Patty said with a down cast glance, she's lying. "So Trish had to come home and find a job and quit school." She's a terrible actress, would probably fit in with my drama class, though I can't say jack shit.

Huh, wonder of Dante and the others are just toying with me? "_I see, Dante first once again." _Dee says with a biting smug tone, though with lots of bight, including a growl. SHUT UP! "_Well, to answer your question, yes they probably are if they suspect you. The only reasonable source of doubt would be from my meager diversion tactics." _Oh, what happened to that smug ass tone of yours? _"Do shut up, they are more experienced than you in every sense of ability and power. If we let our guard down, we will most likely end up dead or worse." _Worse being Mundus's body and being trapped in it, great. Dee snickered slightly as he willed himself away, what the hell is funny about that?!

"Are you even payin attention?" Bev asks as she elbows me in the ribs, I startle and look around and see a waitress.

"Uh… sorry. I'll take the bacon cheeseburger." I say sheepishly at her, she nods and smirks as she writes down the orders and then leaves. "Uh, so what'd I miss in la la land?"

"Trish here is planning on taking the dorm room tour." Bev says while she sips her drink. "I was just tellin her that we were planning on to as well."

"You say it like we're not?" I ask skeptically. "_Oh, just how dense are you?" _Pretty dense… OOOOHHHHHH! Now I get it.

She flashed me her phone and I saw a message from Grandma on it. "The wicked witch sent her flying monkey to screw up those plans."

"Wicked witch?" Patty asks with a smirk as she takes a bite out of her… sundae? Damn, how long does it take us to talk in my head?

"_You're just that dense." _Dee snickers. SHUT UP! "It's Bev's nickname for my fathers mother, apt if you ask me."

"Is she that horrid?" Trish asks with a slightly cocked eyebrow.

I shrug and drink some more. "I can say yes since I've lived with her for so long and suffered under her wrath, I don't understand half of what she does when she keeps changing face on me. But she does have her good qualities, though unfortunately I can count them on my hand."

"Seems you have to deal with quite the handful." Trish remarks with a small smirk as I just shrug. She probably didn't care at all about what happens in my life, most likely she's just trying to gain my trust so I'll let my guard down and then stab me in the back, most likely in the major literal sense.

"Now don't be so quick to judge her." Bev said with an eye roll. "Believe it or not she used to be a nice and caring woman, still is if you pour her enough bottles of wine."

I snort at the wine part, so friggen true it's not even funny. "Yeah, but the thorns on that withering rose are overgrown." That got Trish and Bev to start laughing outright while Patty just giggled with her hand over her mouth. "So, how exactly did you know she used to be nice and caring?"

Bev's gaze hardened slightly and she cast a downward glance and then panned it towards the other two. "That's a more personal matter sweetie, sorry if you two find that offensive, but family matters are family matters." What? Wait, what does Bev know that would-

"That's quite alright, some matters aren't meant to be shared with others." Trish said with a closed eyed smile, I knew instantly that she was lying though her teeth. God, I'm usually not so observant, I blame the caffeine and Dee.

'E_xcuse me?' _You heard me. I cast a glance at Bev and she matched mine and blinked. I looked back at Patty and Trish as the food arrived. We ate basically in awkward silence for a little bit, they looked around in annoyance as the horn kept on blowing a few times, Bev and I just kept smirking at each other as they got more and more annoyed.

"Okay, what is that noise?" Patty asks with a very serious glare at the wall behind Bev and I as another horn sound rang out.

"There's a rope outside that attaches to the horn." Bev said with a light hearted smirk as she shook her head.

"The scratching noise is the rope grinding against the train car, people pass by it at most can't resist tugging it." I say with a smirk, Trish rolls her eyes and Patty just continues to glare at the wall. We just continued to eat.

"So Joss," Bev finally says to break the awkward ice. "how is school going for you?"

I shrug and finish off my burger. "Eh, well my history teacher set my hair on fire."

"WHAT?!" Bev asks with a laughing undertone. She picked at one of the longer strands of my short hair and ruffles it, much to my dismay as I glower down at my drink. "Well… give me his name so I can send him a thank you basket, your last style wasn't all that great. So greasy."

"I don't give a damn if it's greasy, if I could actually grow a beard you'd know that I wouldn't give a damn how long it is till it got annoying." I growl at her as scratches the back of my head and smirks as I swat it away. I usually just let my hair grow out till either Grandma or I said it was too long, not one much for personal appearance on a normal day to day basis.

"Spoken like a guy." Patty said with a eye roll. "Really, why don't guys try to pay attention to what they look like more often? I mean, the world would be such a nicer looking place if they did."

I snorted and shook my head at that one. "Oh please, if you want the world to look nicer you need to start on the inside, not the out."

Bev nodded her head in agreement and Trish only sighed as Patty narrowed her eyes at me. Then the waitress came back and I finished up a mouthful of fries as she handed Bev and Trish the separate checks. OH THANK YOU DEAR LORD FOR HELPING ME GET THROUGH THIS HELL! '_He say's you're on your own.' _Dee says with a biting laugh. SCREW YOU! _'If you think about it, you'd be screwing yourself.' _WHEN THE HELL DID YOU BECOME ME?! _'I am you, just better.' _I tried real hard not to let my annoyance and anger show on my face as we got up and headed for the door. Seriously, what the hell is up with Dee, he's acting like a friggen bi-polar asshole. '_Isn't it better to NOT insult the being that's HELPING YOU SURVIVE?!' _He retorts with a venom filled hiss.

"Joss, are you okay?" Bev asks as she snaps her fingers. I look at her and realize that we're standing on the wooden platform outside of the diner… damn I do zone out when I'm talking to Dee. "Cause if you tell me that you've discovered a brain tumor I will personally give you the chemo an cut your hair."

"Now that one wasn't funny, and lay off my hair." I tell her with a semi-wry look as we head to the Cuda. "And what exactly did Gran-" Bev's phone decided to ring then and she handed over the keys while she fished it out of her purse.

She looked at the phone and rolled her eyes as I heard a wicked witch laugh. "I swear if that woman ever loosens up she'll shit a bucketful of diamonds." I stop and stare at her and then double over laughing as she answers the phone. "What is," I heard a garbled moaning sob, aw god damn it she's drunk! "Sweetie slow the hell down and talk." More articulated sobs and Bev nodded. "It's alright honey, don't worry, we're on the way home now." she motioned for me to start the car, I got in and did what she asked as she got in as well. "Look, just put the bottle and pills away-" PILLS?! "Yes I know what day it is… we've gone over this before," Bev's eyebrows arched as I pulled out of the lot and onto the street. "What do you mean you wanna see Joss?" More sobs and moans and Bev's face dropped to a glum one. "Do you… fine alright, we'll see ya in a few hours. And you better flush that dammed stuff down the toilet ya understand? Alright, see ya soon." She hung up with a sigh and looked at me with a head shake. "She said she has something to tell you that you've needed to know for a while."

I wasn't going to bother asking what it was, it was clearly obvious that she didn't know. "How often does Grandma call you?"

"Every damn time she drinks." That would be quite often. "Believe it or not, she and I used to be real good friends before everything went to shit." Bev looked out the window with longing and sighed. "Though she was always that… distant with her emotions type, can't really blame her though. But I wish she found better outlets for emotion besides those little gala events or that damned church." Bev didn't like the teachings the pelts handed out, she didn't take other peoples pills.

'_If she knows this much, ask about Robert.'_ Might as well since he has a point. "Is she so distant because of Robert?" Bev whipped around to look at me with shock, take that as a yes.

"How do you know about him?" She demanded, not with anger but with surprise.

I turned onto the major highway and passed a glance at her. "You know that leather bound binder full of pictures for Grandma and Kerry's group representing the kids that go missing?"

Bev nodded and looked out the window again, in shame or something else I couldn't tell. "So you found the picture and the date of his birthday?" HIS BIRTHDAY?! What the hell did she know? "And you know that today is his birthday?"

I nearly stopped the car at that one. "No, I didn't know that!" I practically shouted at her. '_That confirms it, he IS your relative. Your uncle was taken by whoever is stealing these children.' _"How do you know him? And wasn't his birthday July 8th?"

She sighed and tapped on the window. "She didn't always use to go to the church she's going to know, used to be that we all went to the same church, back when I was twelve and I lived only forty minutes or so from where you guys live now."

"I keep forgetting your about twenty years younger than Grandma." I remark to her annoyance. "What was she when she got pregnant, 16?" she nodded at that. "So you and Grandpa George grew up around Grandma and Grandpa Stephan?"

"That's right," she drew out with a head nod and a soft smile. "Stephan and your Grandmother, gosh now they were a great couple, and when Robert came around… well that was a test of faith. Did anyone ever tell you about their parents?"

"I've heard her curse their names a few times when Uncle Jack came around." '_You have an uncle Jack?' _Yeah, he lives in a bottle and visits every now and then when Grandma's feeling especially pissy. '_Huh?' _Jack Daniels, it's a whiskey most southerners prefer over Vodka or Tequila, or so I've heard.

"Yeah, well I would have to knowing them. Think of how she acts now and set it to the eighth power." Forgot that Bev works as a substitute math teacher every now and then.

Wait a minute. "People can get that bad?" I ask her in disbelief. "I mean, yeah I exaggerate Grandma's behavior, even though most of what I say is true, but STILL?"

She only nodded her head yes and sighed. "Just be glad that your Grandpa Stephan showed her some actual emotion that was more than contempt and disgust. Anyway, she and Stephan hit it off young, the couple thing, sex didn't come till she was sixteen and by then six years strong in the relationship. They sent her away to Minnesota till she gave birth and put the baby up for adoption, but Stephan insisted on raising their boy and marrying Miriam but they were against it all together."

"Why?" Dee and I ask simultaneously, though his was in my head. "I mean, besides the whole social ramifications of having an embarrassing shotgun wedding."

"Because Stephan's parents were dead and he was living with his uncle, who was on the verge of death, wasn't much one for social or monetary possessions." '_Meaning?' _Grandma's parents were gold diggers and that's all that Grandma was to them, a tool to get into a comfortable life. "Anyway, they fought for Robert for months, four to be exact. That's why his birthday is listed as of being in July instead of March."

"I don't see how that explains things." She sighed in annoyance and swatted the back of my head. "HEY!"

"Robert was born in a boarding house for girls that were unwed and the children weren't brought into this world by a doctor but with a midwife and they weren't taken to a hospital or peditrican. They were usually within a few days taken to a wealthy or well to do family who wanted another child or couldn't conceive-"

"And everything was dealt with under the table." I said with a eye roll. "So when Grandma and Grandpa brought him to the doctor for Roberts first checkup he didn't have a birth certificate or actual date of birth."

"Exactly."

"But he was four fricken years old, how could the doctor not have seen that and just put his birthday down as that day?"

"Because doctors back in the day tended to help out people in need, good or bad, for the right price. That or hindered them if they didn't agree with that persons choices or religion." We both shared an eye roll at that one. "Anyway, back then there were two doctors in the county, one was like what I just described, the other wasn't but had a kind heart. The latter sympathized with them and made up a birth certificate, though he couldn't actually prove how old he was so, yeah, July 8th became his birthday. But Miriam's parents weren't exactly going to let go of what they perceived as an insult, so they sought out the other doctor and paid him to mark up documents that said she'd gotten an abortion and spread the word around that she was loose."

Holy shit… my god, have I hated Grandma for nothing this entire time? "So that means that she… those documents I… man… I've treated her like shit all this time." I said with a heavy pit in my stomach.

"Now I never said she doesn't deserve how you treat her." Bev said assured quickly. "You have every right to bitch over these last few years of treatment, though she has good intentions for it, some weird, skewed intentions." She pats me on the shoulder and gives me a guilty look. "Though, you may actually have me to blame for that as well." She said sheepishly.

"Huh?" Dee and I say together again, both hinted with annoyance and disbelief, I feel an eye twitch come along. "I thought Grandma challenged you for custody of me?"

Bev did an anime-ish like sheepish shrug. "Um, well, it was more like she asked to look after you since she thought you looked like Robert a little bit. And well, I…" she hung her head and banged her forehead on my shoulder. "Sorry, but I couldn't say no, and I figured you'd make her more… open hearted."

My mouth pulled back in a twitchy disbelieving sneer as my eye twitched a mile a minute. '_I think your cousin is the only one who hasn't wronged you.' _Dee remarks solemnly with an exasperated sigh. "Bev, pull my ipod out of the glove box, I'm in the mood for Korn." I growl darkly as I speed up. '_Awkward silence then?' _That's what Korn's for, to fill it in.

-Third Person P.O.V-

Trish and Patty were boredly sitting outside a coffee shop with steaming cups of tea and a small plate of cookies in front of them on the wrought iron table. "So, what'd you think of him?" Patty asks Trish boredly as she took a sip of her tea.

Trish hummed slightly as she looked at passing traffic through her sunglasses. "Spacey, somewhat whiney, suspicious of us right off the bat, though she felt the same, and not to mention the smell."

"Oh thank god, I thought I was the only one who noticed." Patty exclaimed as she pinched her nose.

Trish rolled her eyes and dipped the dry cookie in her tea and took a bite. "No, what I smelt was… strange. Something like yours or Lady's scent, something that isn't all that right for a human."

Patty pouted at her, sticking out her lower lip. "I don't smell!" she exclaimed with a glare. Trish sighed and took a sip of her tea. "Besides that, what are we going to tell Dante, Vergil and Nero?"

Trish stared off into the distance, seemingly focusing on something when their seemed to be nothing at all. "Simple, he's still a likely suspect, we can't confirm or deny anything." She was regretting not shaking his hand, though his necklace was interesting, there was something about the metal chain with the odd ornaments upon it.

Patty sighed heavily and looked down at her cup. "Do you think he's the one responsible for all that's happening here?"

Trish lazily gazed at her. "Like I said Patty, we can neither confirm or deny." She then pulled out her cellphone and dialed in a number, after a few minutes, the person on the other side picked up. "Yeah it's me, he left early cause of his Grandmother." A few exchanged words and she only nodded. "No, we couldn't tell much, but I understand your suspicions. Tell me, does the client know who our suspect is?" a sigh and an obvious no. "Well, she surely won't be happy if this hunch of your hunch pans out." A small chuckle is all that Patty heard as Trish said goodbye and hit end call.

"What'd Dante say?" Patty asks as she finishes off another cookie.

"That it's perfectly fine and he doesn't mind spending a few more days here." She says with a small smirk. "I think he's having a bit of fun."

"Well good." Patty said wryly. "He's been too damn moody since Vergil and Nero got together. About time he got back to being normal."

Trish only nodded and sipped her tea. "Yes, but we need to ask ourselves something?" Patty only cocked an eyebrow. "What is he going to be like if he kills the only thing that's brought him back to his old self." They didn't say anything and only continued to drink their tea.

-Joss's P.O.V-

Grandma was shit faced, or she scored some really good drugs from Frankie cause when we got home and walked into the door, she hugged Bev as if she was hanging onto her for dear life. And then, for some weird ass measure, she turned and hugged me. '_She's not a possessed corpse, and I surely don't sense any demons.' _Yep, shit faced or high.

"Honey," Bev said putting a hand on Grandma's shoulder. "Are you alright?" She knew exactly what I was thinking and seemed just as worried. "How many bottles of wine have you had?"

Grandma nodded her head glumly and sniffed loudly. "I… I haven't had… had any today. Its… its ju…just that i… I found his… his…" And with that she looked at me and burst into tears and sobs. From there I only caught on to one word and that was hat. Bev tried to comfort her and take her to the couch, but she waved her away and attempted to wipe away left over tears and snot before I went to the bar and brought her the tissue box. After about ten minutes of her composing herself and me fetching her aspirin and a few a quick reheat of this mornings coffee, she told Bev that she was fine and that she needed to get going or else she'd be driving in heavy rain that was coming along. Bev didn't buy it till she finally said that what she needed to tell me was private information between the two of us.

Bev didn't need any more convincing than that for some reason, she hugged me goodbye and left without another word, and here we were, sitting in the living room. I was looking at her, waiting for her to speak, but she wouldn't look at me, instead she was looking at something on the hearth of the fireplace. I turned to look and saw what she was looking at, a bright blue ball cap with a red bill and a majorly cartoonish bumble bee on the front, kinda Walt Disney-ish in design. Obviously made for a child, a small child of no more than six, in Robert's picture he looked that old. "Did it belong to him?" I ask her softly, she blinked and looked at me and I motioned to the hat. "The hat, did it belong to Robert?"

She stopped and stared at me for the longest time until she finally nodded and blew her nose. "I… I bought it for him, as a gift for his sixth birthday." She blew her nose again as I nodded my head. "It… we… we were pregnant with Salvatore, we planned on… on telling him he'd be an older brother when we gave him the hat. But… but he… he was taken!" she said the final one not for dramatic effect, it was because she was building up her sob and it finally came out. She cried a little more before she attempted to compose herself, making her look almost regal and defined. She seemed more respectable than I'd ever seen her before. "He was so… so sweet, and Stephan, he adored him so much that he was destroyed when it happened."

All I could do was sit there and feel nothing, I wanted to feel something but all that was there was stunted from growing into anything at all. I always remember how Grandma cries during the scene in Fried Green Tomatoes when Mrs. Threadgoode would tell Evelyn about her son, about how he was never going to develop mentally past the age of five, now I see why. She had that eternal child, one who would never fully mature but brought happiness to her. That's when it hit me, that lonely and despairing feeling, and it made me sick to my stomach at the thought of being in Grandma's place and someone literally snuffing that light out of her life.

"Stephan wasn't the only one who was destroyed." She continued with a small sniff. "I… I just couldn't open up like before, when Salvatore and Benning," my father, "came along, it… it just wasn't the same." She blotted her eyes with a tissue and sniffed again. "But I still loved them… no matter what I always loved my children, even if…" she let the sentence hang and looked at me with a soulless and mourning full gaze. "I regret that I… I turned into such a cold woman, I thought that it would… protect me if… if it happened again. I kept them close, so close to home, I spoiled them to make sure that they would stay close to home. But Benning, your father, he always… he was the one that reminded me of Robert so much, just infecting everyone with a smile and wanting to branch out so much. Oh, and when he found your mother, Sharon was such a beautiful young woman and Bev… Beverly." At that she sniffed loudly and buried a fresh tissue into her eyes.

I attempted to swallow the large solid lump in my throat as I got up and retrieved the hat from the hearth and sat down next to her. '_Stop it.' _Dee hissed. Stop what? I replied back snarkilly as I took the tissue from Grandma's hand and looked at her. '_Feeling sorry for HER! She's treated you like… like garbage for your entire life and one damn sob story and she's got you feeling… feeling…'_ Human, that's the word you're looking for. And for the fucking record, I am. Grandma picked up the hat gingerly and cradled it lovingly. "I don't know when I started treating everyone so... cruelly. I just wanted to protect my family and myself from someone hurting us again." she looked at me sadly and put a hand on my face and gently traced her fingers along my jaw. "You… when you were born, I nearly fainted right there in the maternity ward. You looked so much like him I just… I just couldn't hold back the tears, the pain. And the entire time you grew up, you acted so much like him, smiling and laughing at everything and going so deathly silent when startled. You never cried, not once even when you were hungry, just like Robert."

She finally stopped cupping my face and abruptly stood up and turned to me, a harsher look on her face. "Come with me Josslyn, I have something that your Grandfather would have wanted you to see years ago."

"Wha?" but she had already turned on her heel and was heading down the hall. I got up to my feet quickly and followed her. "Grandma, what are-" she abruptly stopped and looked at my room entrance.

She put her hand lightly on the door frame and stopped and sighed. "After it happened, after that drunken bastard ran over your parents… you just weren't the same. You didn't smile, you didn't laugh, you cried so little, but even that was too much. My heart seemed to break more and more." She turned to me and smiled slightly. "You were always running off somewhere before everything happened. Not very far, away from people, always away from people, but someplace only Stephan could find you. But, after it happened, you didn't want to go anywhere, you wanted to stay still or hide yourself under your bed." She looked at the room again and I nearly cried as she did.

I remember doing that, hiding under the bed. It was such a tight space, it felt like mom's hugs, and when I pulled down my blanket and pillow it felt as if they where there with me. Sitting in bed eating buttery popcorn as Small Soldiers and Braveheart would play on our hand me down 15 inch t.v. Grandpa would come into the room whenever I went there and would sit on the floor, leaning against the metal bed frame. He wouldn't say anything at all most of the times, just sat there and breathed heavily till I started crying. Then he'd pull me out from under the bed and take me to the living room where he'd show me pictures of some of his times in the military.

"I made you take it down so you'd know we were watching you." She said finally as she stared at the bed frame were Grandpa used to lean up against when he sat down on the floor. "Whenever your Grandfather was home from his trips, he'd lay in the bed or sit at his desk or the couch in the living room and just listen to see if you'd move. He'd always look out for you, every single time we saw each other, he always stuck close to you. He was always there when you were sick as well, which was often enough. I remember one time on our way back from Branson for Christmas, you got so sick that he took you in his car and left me in your parents car and drove all the way back to Branson in the middle of the snow to take you to the hospital." She laughed and shook her head, then she cast a dark glance at the ground. "But you weren't sick like we always thought, it wasn't until a few months before Stephan died that he told me what truly made you sick." She looked at me hollow like and turned around on her heel again and took a few more steps forward into her room and stopped again.

"Grandma, what are you talking about?" I demanded as I walked after her, and then stopped as she started pulling out a few boxes from her walk in closet directly left of the doorway and pushing them further into her bedroom. "What 'truly made me sick'? And what the hell are you doing?"

She stopped and turned to me. "Demons Josslyn, that is what I'm talking about. Demons that flocked to you and tried to infect you with their demonic energy, Stephan told me this the final time you were sick, a month before he died." She reached up to a shelf and pulled down a shoebox and pulled off the lid and showed it to me. It was full of blue glass vials and stars, a clear watery blue that seemed to pulse and glow. '_HOLY WATER!' _Dee exclaimed in shock, fear and wonder. Grandma picked up a vial and held it to me. "This is what your Grandfather used when you were sick Josslyn, Holy Water to drive away the demons that had infected you." She shoved the box back on the shelf and turned and shoved a box into the corner of the closet and in a blink of an eye she was pulling back the carpet on the floor, wait, we don't have carpets in the house, only rugs.

Looking down I saw that it was a rug, no wait, it's a hide… but not a deer or a bear. It was leathery yet soft and furry, and from the way it spread out, it must have like four legs AND four arms. "Help me pull up the door." She said as I saw her pulling on a short dirty and aged rope.

'_Do it.' _Dee said softly. Why? '_Because I can feel it, smell it, blood, old blood and power. Open it, you need to open it.' _I moved forward unconsciously and put my fingers in between the floorboard and trim of the wall, a gap big enough for only my fingers. I pulled and met some resistance, but it quickly gave way and pulled back, revealing a dark blackish red circle with writings written underneath it as black iron hinges kept it in place. Blood? '_Indeed, a blood seal to hide and protect.' _I ran my finger around the edge of the circle as I let it fall the way back on the floor, a small pulse seem to come from it and up my finger, faint and whispery. '_It's old, far too old to protect, but still capable of hiding.' _

"Your Grandfather showed me the door the day he told me about the demons, when he told me everything about why he left every few weeks for days at a time." she said quietly as she pulled a flashlight down from the upper shelf and turned it on, looking down with the shining beam I saw thick wooden stairs, the gap in between the hole and the slanted parallel steps was big enough to where you had to turn around and descend as if climbing a ladder downward or upward. "But he never showed me what was down there."

I gulped and turned around and stepped on the first ladder and looked up and Grandma as she nodded glumly and handed me the light. "Grandma… what did Grandpa do? How did he know about Demons?"

She looked at me for a second, and then realization hit her. "How do you know about Demons Josslyn?" she didn't give me a change to answer, instead she turned around and closed the closet door after turning off the lights on the outside. "Start going down Josslyn, we need to talk more." I was going to ask her more, but instead I started stepped downward into the hole. My head was level with the floor when I saw a faded blue box with a light switch hidden under the lip of the trap door between the two hinges.

"I found a light switch." I called up to her.

"See if it works, we have a few extra bulbs in the laundry room if we need to replace a few." She called said while kneeling.

"Okay, but don't touch the circle on the bottom of the trap door, it has importance." I told her, she adjusted her spot where she kneeled as I flipped the switch and looked down. A small hum started and then lights flickered on, hidden under the steps, small ones that illuminated the tunnel till it reached an end to where it opened up widely to a pale yellow illuminated hall. "Jesus, how far down does this go?" I whisper in amazement.

Grandma leaned over the lip and gasped. "Goodness," she chuckled lightly to herself and shook her head. "I always told Stephan I wanted a basement, guess I finally got one." I smirked up at her and started climbing down again, stopping every few steps to study the steps.

Six inches thick, spaced apart by another six inches with small bulbs sticking out in the middle. The cement and dirt backing was staggered with the stairs, same for the supporting walls and ceilings, I'm not sure if the structure was secure with this design or what, but I think Grandpa wanted to make sure to only take as much of the foundation out as was minimally required. I looked up and found Grandma getting in and looking down past me. "I blocked the closet door." She informed me as I slowly descended. "And Nero is off with his boyfriend." I stopped at that one and looked up at her in shock, she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I pegged that boy the minute he walked up to me, and just so you know, Bev isn't the only one who can know in a few minutes."

I blanched and looked at her in horror and shock, expecting her to kick me in the face and start cursing me to hell, but she only smirked smugly down at me. "We'll talk about it later Josslyn, especially the talk about the right kind of man you should look for." She sighed and looked off thoughtfully. "I always wanted a daughter to say that to, eh, a gay grandson will count I guess."

"HEY!" I protested as my ears burned. "Shut it ya old bitch!"

She laughed dourly at that one. "Sweetie, I've lived in a house where something like that was a way of saying I love you mommie dearest." She said it mockingly with scorn. "Now keep moving, I'm seventy years old and my ankles aren't what they used to be."

I snorted at that one and continued down. "Says the woman who still ice skates every Christmas Eve."

"What was that Josslyn? I was distracted by a black widow." She threw back as I finally reached the end of the ladder.

"Sixty Nine steps." I say softly. Looking all the way up I counted the rafters, Seventy Two. "King Solomon?" Grandma reached the bottom of the steps and looked at me. I pointed up and she turned. "There's Sixty Nine steps and Seventy Two rafters. I've heard about Solomon's Seventy Two Demons in passing, but I don't know about the Sixty Nine."

She snorted and shook her head. "You should, after all you're going to be-"

"ZZHHIT!" I said making a zipper noise. "I liked you better when you were crying." That one made her look away in a shameful and guilty look and I felt my heart tug slightly. "Sorry." I mumble grudgingly. '_Pseudomonarchia Daemonum.'_ Huh? '_Pseudomonarchia Daemonum, it's just another list of demons.' _Huh, so what does this mean? '_That this hidey hole is older than your Grandfather, I can feel it.'_

"Josslyn." Grandma says, snapping me out of my talk with Dee. "Your spacing out."

"Sorry." I told her instantly.

She patted me on the shoulder and took the flashlight out of my hand. "Don't be, you used to do it all the time when you were younger, even before you parents died. Your Grandfather used to say you had a friend living inside your head as a joke." My eyes flew open in surprise at her statement.

How old are you Dee? '_I…I don't know.' _I thought you were created out of- '_I SAID I DON'T KNOW!' _I winced and put my hands up to my head. So much rage, it hurt as if being smothered by something sickeningly sweet, it tasted good at the tip but the more you breathed in the more it filled your lungs until it choked you. Then it wouldn't go away, you kept breathing it in till you drowned in it, as soft as laying in a bed of feathers or furs until they poked you in the skin and wrapped around your throat and cut off your air. Instantly the rage was gone and instead was a feeling of remorse. '_I'm sorry Joss… I'm so sorry I-' _Something pulled sharply at my insides, as if a wire wrapped around my heart tore through it.

"JOSSLYN!" Grandmother screamed at me. I jumped and whirled around, and standing there was Dee, a shocked look on his face.

"Dee? What are you doing out here?" I ask him dumbly without thinking.

He looked down at his hands as he brought them up and pressed them forward and a red like haze spread out from a crack in the walls and floor. Dee gasped back and jumped back as a hand seemed to extend out of the haze and grasped at him. Grandma screamed and backed away as Dee shouted, I reached up and was about to pull Samhain out but Dee yelled "STOP!" I did and Grandma stopped screaming. "I'm fine, it's just another seal. A much… okay, times ten times more effective than the one on the trapdoor."

"Who… WHO ARE YOU?" Grandma said in a shocked tone.

I turned to her and gulped down a baseball. "Um… remember how Grandpa used to say I had a friend living inside my head?" She didn't even nod, she was to buys gaping at Dee. "Well, here he is, Grandma, meet Dee."


	11. Chapter 11 All's Fair, in Love and War

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, just my OC's.**

**Recap:** **"Who… WHO ARE YOU?" Grandma said in a shocked tone.**

**I turned to her and gulped down a baseball. "Um… remember how Grandpa used to say I had a friend living inside my head?" She didn't even nod, she was to buys gaping at Dee. "Well, here he is, Grandma, meet Dee."**

Cue prolonged awkward silence as we all stared at each other in shock. Well, mostly it was Grandma who was shocked, I was uncomfortable and Dee was studying the seal and looking embarrassed. Then Grandma turned to me and gasped loudly, oops, the hair. "Jo…Josslyn, yo…your hair!"

I chuckled sheepishly and picked it slightly. "Yeah, well, I can explain… I think."

That knocked off the shocked look and instead she started glaring with her hands on her hips. "You can explain why your hair has turned black and white?"

"Uh, yeah, and I can also explain what happened to Zeus as well." I say sheepishly as I avoid eye contact.

"Zeus?" she asks absently. "Bu.. but I thought he was just out for a few days like the last couple of times." She sounded like an innocent child that was just told Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny had fought each other to the death and that was the reason why they didn't get anything for Christmas and Easter.

"Actually, he now resides around your grandsons neck." Dee says tonelessly matter of factly.

"What?" She asks as if he's stupid.

"Shh." I tell Dee. "Let me explain before she gets the holy water."

"Fine, but let me close the trapdoor before our presence is revealed." Dee says with a sigh and begins to work his way up the steps.

"What is, no WHO is he?" Grandma demands. "And what the hell is he talking about?"

"Well, the bloody circle on the bottom of the door up there, he told me it hides the presence of this place from demons. And at the moment there's a few after us so-"

"GRAB THE HOLY WATER!" Grandma yells up at Dee as he reaches the door.

"GET IT YOURSELF YOU OLD BITCH!" he yells back down as he slams the trapdoor shut. "And besides, we can handle ourselves!"

She turns to me for an explanation and I only shrug. "Well, you see, last Thursday, well, uh, I ah, kinda sorta-"

"Was infected by a demon and is now living as a half demon that has the capabilities of hosting true demons inside of his body, allowing them to exist on this plan and hold all of here power while torturing his soul eternally." Dee says as he reaches the floor landing and sits down on the steps. "And as for myself, I am his Inner Demon, somehow sentient-"

"I'm a horrible grandmother." She interrupts dramatically as she shakes her head back and forth. "How could I have let this happen?" she asks aloud.

"You're a human, how could you have stopped it?" Dee countered.

"Dee, shush!" I turned to Grandma and found her staring down at the ground with wide eyes. "Grandma, don't be so hard on yourself. Besides, how could you have known this would happen?"

"Yes, and if it's any consolation, Zeus's death was quicker than his suffering when Joss killed him." Dee threw in. I turned and growled at him when Grandma snapped back up to glare at the both of us.

"What happened to Zeus?" she demands.

"Well-"

"He was corrupted and possessed by a demon, much different from what happened to Joss I assure you, and in order for Joss to survive and successfully convert into a half demon he was forced to kill Zeus." Dee interjected boredly, I glared at him again but he brushed it off. "And with Zeus's remaining amount of conscious, which I have no way of explaining, it converted his dying body and soul to become a… well weapon isn't the exact proper term, but that is what is around his neck at the moment."

That got me a wonderful look from her. "And are the other little trinkets," Trinkets?! "other little dogs you've killed?" she asked bitingly.

"NO!" I snapped at her. "They're demons that wanted to kill me that I killed to survive!"

"And two other weapons that were used by your husband and given to him that reacted to the demonic power." Dee added.

Wait a minute. "So Luna belonged to Grandpa first?" I ask him.

"That or he found it and disguised it as a pocket knife cause he figured you would somehow learn to-"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Grandma yelled finally and stomped forward towards the seal. "I don't want to hear this, ANY OF THIS! I should have nev-"

"DON'T!" Dee yelled as Grandma's foot hit the seal line, and then a loud boom sounded as the red appear around her foot and cracked and exploded. She screamed and was flung back and I leaped forward to catch her. I heard a loud slam as Grandma hit me and made me slide back slightly. my glasses flew off my face as wind whipped them away and Dee growled loudly. "YOU DUMB BITCH! You just exposed us and destroyed the only line of defense we HAD!"

I steadied myself and Grandma and attempted to find my glasses as Grandma stepped forward. "What do you mean I destroyed it?" she threw back at him. I got down on my knees and started doing my impersonation of Velma Dinkly.

"That seal was designed to keep out demons and allow humans to enter and exit. But it was activated by my presence and when you crossed it, it entered a paradox and destroyed itself."

I ignored their fighting banter and continued on further into tunnel and soon found my glasses. When I put them on I blinked and went slacked jawed. The tunnel widened significantly into a large open cavern that was cluttered with metal shelves filled with aged papers and pictures, desk just as covered at the far side. Boxes filled with a varied sort of objects. And illuminated in the center of a room was a stone and dirt covered pedestal that held a few objects that shined in the light. "Guys!" I shouted back at them, more arguing. "GUYS!" I yelled and finally interrupted them.

"WHAT?!" they both yell back at me, and then I hear them step forward and do a slight gasp. Not the 'oh my!' more like the 'well, looks like there is something here, cool' gasp.

"Grandma, are you sure you never saw Grandpa bring crap down here?" I ask her without taking my eyes off the pedestal.

"I never said that." She said absently as she stepped forward to a metal wire book case/cabinet. "Though it is a wonderful question, but then again, I've been a functioning alcoholic for the past 50 years, something like this shouldn't surprise me."

"Wait, you're a functioning alcoholic?" I ask bewildered, she gave me the duh look. "But the other night you where practically tripping over yourself after a few glasses of wine!"

"And don't you at least require a minimal amount of alcohol to function normally or else you go through withdraw?" Dee asks skeptically.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a brass colored coin with triangle in it and a big loopish AA like the McDonald's sign. I stared at her in shock when I finally realized what it was. "My longest time sober was three days six months ago, and it was… disastrous to say in the least. And you're right, I do need a little bit function each day, but little by little, I don't need all that much." I was looking at her in opened mouth surprised. "My hair would have fallen out if I had actually gone to the damn salon every damn week."

Dee snickered at that one and I glared. "So what, are you going through withdraw at the moment and that's why you're acting nicer than usual?" I throw at her in an accidental biting tone.

She sighs and walks around a metal dusty cabinet, looking about the room… cavern? "Yes, I usually try to prevent myself from touching a damn bottle today… I guess it just makes it easier to cry." She pondered this for a moment as Dee and I went looking around as well. "I'll probably need a few drinks later on or else I may go into some sort of shock."

"Well lucky for you." I said wryly when I found a dusty bottle full of amber/dark red liquid that had a black and white sticker with a oval that said N. 7 and said Jack Daniels on it. I picked it up and shook it at her. "Found your medicine."

She stared at it in dumb shock and quirked an eyebrow. "Now that," she said shaking a finger at the bottle. "Is a complete and utter shock, on par with… with… him." She motioned to Dee on that last one.

"And just why is that?" Dee asks wryly, the bitterness in his tone wasn't lost on anyone.

"Because all the men on Stephan's side of the family and all his children, excluding Sal, have such a extraordinary alcohol intolerance it'd put an asian to shame." She bite back at him. She pointed to me and I could only hold up my hands in 'don't shoot the messager' fashion. "And he has it just as bad."

"I do?" I ask in dumb confusion. I'd sure as hell remember trying booze, and I haven't broken that promise I made to Grandpa, I swear that on my parents graves.

She nodded her head yes to that. "Don't worry, it was back when your parents were alive. When you were five we poured a shot of beer and waved it in front of your nose to see if you developed anything, if that didn't work a few sips and that would prove plenty."

"You know what, you are a horrible Grandmother." Dee says darkly. "What kind of parent does that to a child?"

She sighed and looked around and found a crystal glass and blew off the dust. "I have no argument for this kind of subject, it was more of a tradition on Stephan's side of the family that I humored, though now I regret it terribly with Sal, Mickey and Tony. Don't understand how Katie came from that group of children." She snapped and looked up at me with a smile. "Did you know that her and Zack are pregnant?"

"Really? Wow, boy or girl?"

"To early to tell but-"

"As much as I would hate to interrupt this lovely little chat." Dee says wryly. "But I believe we need to search around a little more, starting with off course what's on the pedestal over there." We both stopped talking and looked to where he was pointing, and then we got a good look at the stuff on it. Three leather holsters with wooden revolver handles sticking out of them, which is odd cause two of them where crisscrossed and were about a foot long and six inches wide. Like Halibel's sheathed sword but cut in half and had revolver handles sticking out of it. Thick of the two crisscrossed guns as an X-Y axis turned on it's side, and then the third object that was just as long as the other two but not as wide. That was the third object, and it stuck out about three inches and was rounder.

"I recognize those handles anywhere." Grandma said with eager glee as she strode up to the pedestal and grasped the revolver handle of one of the blocky guns. "This was a Mateba 6 Unica your grandfather got from a friend before it was re-" as she pulled it out a dull read shine emitted from it and our jaws dropped. Cause the gun itself was two very big ass blades mirrored each other on top and bottom of the gun barrel and stuck out two inches past the end of a center point, the top blades edge pointing skyward and acted as the sight I guess cause it went all the way back to the cocking handle. The bottom one ran to where the ejection housing for the cylinder. The sharp edges continued onto the backs of each blade and met at the muzzle end of the gun. Written in gold lettering down the barrel that was still visible was Love in cursive script.

"Holy shit." we all say in unison as Grandma's hands shook seemingly from the weight of the gun.

"I don't remember that being on there when I shot it in 1988." She remarked as she started to set it down.

"1988?" I ask as I shot my hand forward for the gun, she shook her head no at handing me it and set it down. "Grandpa's books said it was produced in 1997." He liked to read them to me instead of some of the other kids books, except Dr. Sues, I don't know why he was excluded. The Mateba 6 Unica is an auto-revolver, meaning it's action was automatic like a glock or sig, but it was a revolver none the less.

"Was it? He said he got it from a friend who wanted him to try it out." She remarked as she pulled out the other one slowly. "He was given two, for what reason I don't know." We all kinda sucked in air when it was revealed that the second revolver was a mirror copy almost of Love, but instead it was golden with War written in blood red script down the barrel. Each had double sided ejector switches on either side. She clucked her tongue and put it down on the pedestal, crossing it over Love. I hadn't notice that Dee had wondered off somewhere till he came back with a black and white picture in his hands.

"Was this the man who gave the guns to your husband?" He asked and turned to picture to her. I circled around and looked over her shoulder as Dee pointed at someone with his finger. That someone made me gasp, cause in it was a man that obviously had white hair, though slicked back and looked to be only late twenties early thirties with a monocle over his right eye wearing Victorian style clothing. A smug look that seemed to combine Dante and Vergil's smirks into one. Holy shit, was that their dad?

"No, though I remember him well enough." She pointed to a different man opposite of him with a military style cap. There were six men in total in the picture, and in the middle was the man I thought was Dante and Vergil's father, Grandpa left of him, the others looked annoyingly familiar. Wait, that guy is the one that lets me hunt of his land. "He gave Stephan those guns all those years ago, had his thumbs in a lot of pies if I remember correctly he helped design that Beretta 92 gun."

"Alright, but who is he?" Dee pointed back to the white haired man.

"Oh… if you hadn't of asked me I would have remembered his name." she says annoyed. Then she finally snapped her fingers. "SPARDA! That's his name!" Dee's eyes glazed over and opened in surprise.

"Sparda?" he asks absently. She nodded and then he growled deeply. "**SPARDA!**" he exclaimed in anger and broke the picture frame. Grandma reeled back and I picked up War from the pedestal, not without noticing the power that rushed to my hand and up my arm, and quickly pointed it at his face. the bladed top shimmering in the light.

"What the hells up with you Dee?" I ask lowly as I push Grandma behind me, finger cradling the trigger as the gun seemed to feel lighter and lighter in my hand.

His fiery amber eyes stopped glowing for a second and he looked at me in dull shock, and then finally down at his hands that were now clawed and held both halves of the picture, Sparda's picture torn right down the middle jaggedly. "Wha… what happened?" he asks with furrowed brows.

"You went ape shit at his name." I told him quietly, and then stepped forward. "Now tell me, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I don't know." He said softly as he looked down at the picture. "It was… just something that took over me that made me feel outraged. Like multiple little voices screaming betrayer, bastard." He paused and looked at me. "And a few of them were shouting Dante and Vergil's name." I lowered the gun slightly at that one, lost at what to say. No wait, I do have something to say.

"Oh, so Dante first this time?" he narrowed his eyes and glared at me.

"Ass." Is all he said, I smiled and lowered War completely. He stared at it calculating like, and sighed. "I think from now on I use Samh and Hallow."

"What? Why?" I ask him in an outraged astonished tone.

"What are Samh and Hallow?" Grandma asks.

I tried to explain, but Dee grabbed ahold of them on Zeus and pulled and they materialized in his hands. "These are Samh and Hallow, former demons that we made a bet with, they lost." He said darkly as he twirled Samh on his fingers.

Grandma's eyes widened with shock, but narrowed as the blades gleamed in the light. "What is it with bladed guns and men in this family?" she scoffed aloud.

"They're effective." I told her. "And what do you mean that you should use Samh and Hallow from now on?"

"Because those," he nodded towards War, Love and the other gun. "are demon proofed, any whole demon that touches it will get hurt severely touching them. I may be your demon, but a demon none the less." He held out his claw like hand to me. "Place the metal of the blade on top of my skin and you will see what I am talking about." I hesitated at first, but slowly I turned it War on its side and laid the flat part on the back of his hand, and instantly smoke rose out and the smell of burning flesh filled the air, and then I yelled aloud and jerked War away from his hand cause mine was burning and stabbing with pain. "Told you so." He said finally, emotionless in tone.

"YEAH BUT IT HURTS TWICE AS MUCH ON ME JACKASS!" I yelled at him as I waved my hand about, which isn't a good idea considering I could cut everyone near me, including myself to shreds.

"Oh yeah." He said looking away guiltily.

"DAMN RIGHT 'OH YEAH'!" I threw at him.

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Grandma demanded, and then looked at my hand and gasped. I stopped waving it around and looked, it was blistered and red with blood weeping slightly. "Oh dear lord." She exclaimed.

"A side effect of another ability obtained from another demon." Dee said. "We're able to create two separate but complete bodies, but if one body is injured or hurt the other feels twice as much pain." The blisters bleed away and the blood stopped the moment the scabs appeared, and the pain ceased to exist.

"Wow." I said in admiration as I stared at my hand.

"Good thing to." He said quickly as he raised up Samh and fired, a slight echo sounded and startling Grandma. I whirled around quickly, picking up Love as I turned, bringing up both I found a pulsating living liquid red demon with long limbs that had blood red spikes sticking out of its head, back, elbows. As I liquefied it dropped a long red staff with a flickering whitish orb at the claw like hand at the top of the staff. The bottle of Jack exploded and three more demons appeared.

I was in front of Grandma who screamed and took a few shards of glass in my arm, and then returned fire but only hit air. "BE CAREFUL!" Dee yelled as he fired off a multitude of shots, making sure not to hit anything that wasn't a demon. The walls of the cavern seemed to just absorb the shots, weird.

"Why?" I threw back at him, and then felt the ground beneath my feet ripple. "Oh." I said in conclusion as I step back, pushing Grandma back as well. The demon came up in a flourish, its scythe, SCYTHE?! Came up trailing behind it and attempted to cut me. I pointed Love down and caught the blade in between the two on Love, then kicked outward at the demon and hit it. I then raised War and shot it three times in the chest. it staggered some and I moved forward and brought War's upper blade across its chest, turned and brought up Love and fired into its face as another demon appeared behind Grandma and shot it three times in the chest.

She screamed again and Dee appeared and slashed through it with Samh, cutting it diagonally across and through the shoulder. Both of the demons seemed to float away in tiny red specks as they fell forward. Grandma looked pale, deathly pale, not Dante pale. "Grandma, are you okay?" I ask her softly, trying to comfort her. Probably didn't work since I had two bladed revolvers in each hand, but eh. Oh crap gotta reload, War is out I think. Bringing it up I hit the latch that ejects the cylinder, but it wouldn't pop out. "What the fuck?!" I said aloud in anger as I tried pressing the latch harder.

"They're weapons specifically created to destroy demons you blockhead." Dee scolds with an eye roll. "Since your wielding them, you'll never need to reload. The same went for your Grandfather more than likely, that or Tra-ie-cero along with Love and War took the surrounding power left over by the demons to create bullets. Which now that I think of it, would explain plenty."

"Ta e wha?" Grandma finally asks, coming out of her stupor.

"Grandma's Kentucky Rifle." I told her as I put down War on the pedestal and reached up for Cero on Zeus. I pulled it away and it instantly came to life. "Just… a little better."

"A whole lot better." Dee scoffs, then looks around. "We need to find the other Abyss demon."

"Is that what they're called?" I ask him as I cock the hammer on Cero and sling it over my shoulder.

"Yep, from the deepest levels of the abyss."

"Ah." I said nodding my head, I heard a light scuffle and pulled the trigger on Cero. It went off and shot left, and then curved back over right and corkscrewed underneath a cabinet as an Abyss jumped out into the air, the ball caught it in it's head and knocked it away, then came back around and went into the chest. it floated in mid air and twitched rapidly, letting out hisses and cries of pain as blood began to weep away. Finally the bullet burst from the top of its head in a wide spray and it floated away, the bullet as well.

"I need a drink." Grandma says tuckered out. I took a whiff and instantly regretted it when a sharp musky like smell hit my nose and made me wobble slightly on my feet.

"I think I'm good." I declared as I put my wrist over my nose. Dee wrinkled his and put the blades of Samh and Hallow to my neck and they disappeared, I did the same with Cero and went to the pedestal and put Love in its holster and reciprocated the action with War and threw the bands connecting it over my shoulder.

"We'll look at the other one top side." Dee says as he steps forward towards the desk, then stops when he steps on glass. He looked down and moved his foot, and then narrowed his eyes and bent over and picked it up. It was the front piece of glass from the bottle of jack, but it looked different. "Bastard." He hissed angrily. "He put blood in the bottle of alcohol as an entry point into here."

"Who did?" Grandma and I ask in unison. He turns his hand over and shows me the glass, still cracked but connected by the sticker. Instead of the usual 7 in the oval on the bottle, there was a purple and black outline of Jesters head, big nose and all on the bottle, it appeared to be laughing, no really, it was actually moving.

Grandma reeled back and gasped as Dee and I growled. I took the glass, threw it up in the air and pulled out War and hit it square in the face. "How the fuck did he get in here?" I growled at Dee. "I thought you said Demons couldn't enter here because of the seal."

He started to say something, but Grandma was the one who spoke up. "I think this 'he' you're both talking about came here first and laid down that seal." She said, we both turned and glared questioningly at her and she only shrugged. "Well, how else would you explain all of this? And who exactly is 'he' anyway?"

"The d… you know what, lets get the fuck out of here before I throw up." I snarl as I head to the exit, the only exit. "Dee, grab whatever the hell you were looking for and lets get the hell out of here." He only nodded and went to the desk as Grandma followed behind me. "I'll go first up in case there's anymore demons. Then I think we need to throw our clothes in the laundry."

"Yours definitely." Dee said smugly as we all reach the steps/ladder. "But where as I am apart of you, I don't require any need to wash the clothes I have." I turned to glare and found him holding a large cardboard file box in his hands marked Records on it in faded and worn pen. "I believe that these will help us significantly without having to bother coming down here again unless needed."

"Oh, I think I'm going to come down here a few more times." Grandma says wistfully. We both look at her like she's crazy and she shrugs. "What, it's a good hiding place for valuables, I think I'll put our photos and documents down here tomorrow when you and Nero are gone, give me something to do."

"Okay, just be careful and take that holy water with you." I advised as I started up the ladder/stairs.

"Sweetie, I'm carrying eight of those with me from now on, every damn day." She says much to my relief. I so didn't want to have to protect Grandma as well as my own ass 24/7. Dee already has to look out for me as well.

"At least you don't need a second lesson." Dee remarked as I hit the top and pushed open the trapdoor, gasping for fresh closet air hungrily. I got up and helped Grandma out when she got there, and then I took the box from Dee who had balanced it on his head somehow, and then up he came.

"Something I've learned over the years, if it doesn't get you caught the first time, do it even better next time to ensure you don't." she says as she kicks the trap door shut, crossing her eyes slightly at the pain. She never was one much for shouting and cursing at physical pain, emotional, whole nother story. "And that if something tries to hurt the first time, don't get caught off guard again."

"Is that your motto for the car wrecks?" I ask her as I pull the prop off the closet door.

"No comment." She says quickly. "But are you going to call the IRS?"

"No way in hell." I told her with a beaming smile. "Now Sal, Mickey or Tony? You betcha."

"Amen." Dee says in all serious.

"And Hallelujah." Grandma finishes as we all file out of the closet. We both stop and look at her and she shrugs. "I love my children, and my grandchildren as well. But sweetie, I'm not blind, just… overly attached to the family I have left."

"Overly attached coming from your mouth is the same as saying that the Bubonic plague was a mild cold." I threw at her as I stripped off my shirt and opened the laundry room door and threw it in the open washer.

"I'll go get my bathrobe." She says quickly as she turns around, but stops and turns to me with a sad face. "I am sorry Josslyn, for being a horrible Grandmother to you. All those things I've said, I'm just sorry."

"I should say that since your both human, it is quite good that your blood or else sorry wouldn't be able to cover half of the things you've done to him." Dee remarked as he walked past Grandma and me. "But then again, even to demons there's a certain degree blood goes to before you can't forgive anymore."

"Since when did demons ever forgive?" Grandma throws back.

"Alright then, how's this. Blood may be thicker than water, but its still diluted no matter how much you look at it." he says finally and then goes off.

Grandma stops and stares after him with wide eyes. I take off my pants and throw them into the washer and look at her. "You…your Grandfather used to say that exact same line to me whenever I brought up my parents." She said dismayed.

I stopped and looked at the wall in the laundry room. "Makes you wonder, doesn't it. About who he really is and how he came to be."

She nodded and went off to her room as I went to mine and plucked my long sleeve hoodie that went down almost to my knees and put it on and pulled out underwear and another shirt and pants and put them in the bathroom and started the water. Grandma came back out as I peaked into Nero's room for clues. She threw all of her dirty clothes into the washer and hugged the robe around her even tighter, I saw she had a bundle of clothes in her hands as well. "Can I use your shower sweetie? Yours takes less time to heat up and-"

"Sure you can Grandma." I told her with a soft smile as I plucked my clothes off the sink. I still had War, Love and the other gun in their holsters over my shoulder.

"Thank you." She says softly as she puts the clothes on the counter and walks behind me into the kitchen, Dee was at the dinner table, looking through the box that were full of tape cassettes, old ones that I haven't seen in years. Out on the table was a large recorder/player that looked it's age. "And he said he'd never use that thing." She says softly with a shake of her head as she bends down and opens the bar cabinet and pulls out a bottle.

I backed away quickly and raced to Dee's side the moment she started twisting the lid off. She looks down and does the 'eh' look. "Sorry sweetie, I just need a little something."

"Drink till your liver burst," Dee says. "Just keep the smell away from us. I may be immune to his alcohol intolerance, but I've I get a whiff he gets twice of that."

"How the hell are you immune?" I ask him bitingly.

"Again, me demon, you human, or at least half human now. I myself can get shit faced drunk, but it would take copious amounts, and by then you'll be dead from drowning in your own vomit."

I rolled my eyes in defeat and looked through the box, each of the cassettes are labeled by dates, the oldest in the box I could find was from 82, so there's probably a few journals back downstairs. And me without my gas mask.

"Anyway, drink till your liver burst, just keep that smell over there."

"Fat chance, the rate of diffusion on-"

Dee smacks me on the back of my head and I glare at him. "Alright fine." Grandma said as she expertly poured a few fingers of alcohol and closed the lid. "Now, about that gun." She says and then downs the liquid in one gulp. "Uh, phew I needed that." She said.

Oh yeah. I pulled up the holsters and put them on the kitchen table and pulled out the last gun from it's holster. We all stared in aw as it kept on coming out, more than a foot long I'm sure, maybe even almost two feet. It was black, pure black, the wooden stock handle dyed black as well. The barrel was the size of a half dollar in diameter and at the end it was ported, largely ported. "Thompson and Centre." I said aloud as I read the little lines etched into the metal. "Nitro .600 caliber." Then my eyes bulged out at that one. "Are you kidding me? this hand cannon's knocked peoples eyes out of their skulls!" I exclaim loudly.

"Isn't that a rifle round?" Grandma asks as she pours herself another few fingers.

"Yeah, but also a handgun round when this guy made like a fifteen pound revolver for it. Three inches long and about an inch in diameter, that's the just the bullet. Thompson and Center made this gun in that caliber, but well, too much to handle I guess." I say with a shrug and study the gun more. No scope, large hammer with an extended spur length horizontally for easier pulling back. "But then again, I'm just paraphrasing some of the stuff I've read about it online." On the barrel I finally found written in white cursive script was Fair. I laughed aloud at that one.

"What's so funny?" Dee asks as he stares at the barrel.

"The names, this is Fair, that one's Love, and the last one's War." I said with a grin as I shook my head.

"All's Fair in Love and War." Grandma says with the same smirk. "Stephan always did love to make jokes like that." She sighed and put the glass down, looking at it as if it had just ran a lawnmower over her flower garden. "I'll go take my shower now, Joss can you put my bathrobe in the washer, I'll leave outside the door."

"Can do." I tell her with a salute as I holster Fair. "Grandpa must have taken down some heavy hitters if he had to use that girl."

Dee sighs and pulls a yellowed envelop with a broken wax seal on it, old fashioned and quite familiar, inside was a small bulge that wasn't paper. "I don't believe he hit them enough. I didn't want your Grandmother to see this, it would be too much of a hassle to explain everything to her." I took the envelope with a weird look and extracted the note first.

I opened it up delicately and found another familiar site, cursive script that wasn't Grandma's but close in contest.

_Dear Stephan Franco,_

_We are aware of your increased efforts at erasing our lives work. We have tried to civilly ask you to cease in your actions, but you seem to not understand our advice. Today, on your son Roberts birthday, you took him with you to a store to pick out his birthday cake, but while your back was turned for only a few meager seconds, he was taken, by us. We have warned you over and over again these last few years that interrupting our work would be hazardous to your family's well being, but again, you did not head our advice. So, not regrettably though, we have taken your child and left this one first and final warning. HUNT OUTSIDE OF THIS AREA, any more actions brought on that result in our associates deaths will bring upon to you, the downfall of your family. If you wish to assume that your son is still alive, then let our dear servant, Claude, give onto you his gift. Do not fret though, his life was indeed not wasted._

_Sincerely,_

_Aron and Debbie Pelt._

I stopped at the names and stared, the letter in my hand trembling. Dee picked up the envelope and turned it over onto his open palm, and out slide a tiny, white finger bone. I stared at it and nearly threw up when I saw the distinct markings of teeth upon its tiny segments. "Josslyn, this bone… it holds the scent of your family on it."

I ripped the letter in half at that. "The bastards." I whispered.


	12. Chapter 12 When hell comes marching in

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, just my OC's.**

**Recap:** **I stopped at the names and stared, the letter in my hand trembling. Dee picked up the envelope and turned it over onto his open palm, and out slide a tiny, white finger bone. I stared at it and nearly threw up when I saw the distinct markings of teeth upon its tiny segments. "Josslyn, this bone… it holds the scent of your family on it."**

**I ripped the letter in half at that. "The bastards." I whispered.**

I don't remember going to sleep, but I DO remember that I had been listening to Grandpa's recordings UNDER my bed. Well, more like I just remembered it now when I banged my forehead on the wooden support beam under it when Nero shouted to wake up.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I curse aloud in pain as I feel a literal spike being pounded into my skull. My glasses were still on my face and I was laying on my back, rubbing my forehead. My hand brushed past my ear buds and popped them out of my ear, and then I noticed that the old tape player/recorder was next to my arm with two separate piles of tapes on either side of my head.

"What the hell ya doing down there?" Nero asks as he leans down far enough to peer under the bed. He had come home at like 8:00 last night, looking somewhat ethereal as well as pissed. At the moment, I could punch him in the face.

"I'm trying to calculate the spring tension in my bed." I snap at him angrily and for the hell of it lashed out with my foot, he merely leaned back up and dodged it easily as I tried to wiggle my way out from under my bed.

"I know you're a nerd, but even that's too geeky for you." Nero remarks with a scoff as he turns on his heel. "By the way, your grandmothers making breakfast." He says with a bit of disgusted shock.

"REALLY?" I ask him happily with a large smile on my face. "Oh my god, I haven't had Grandma's eggs benedicts in years." I exclaim happily as I take a whiff, hollandaise and eggs making, english muffins being toasted in the oven. Oh yeah. I stood up and bolted out the door past Nero and towards the kitchen, the smell getting better and better. "GRANDMA! You're making eggs benedicts?" I ask as I round the couch and go through the kitchen entrance to find her hovering over the stove.

She turned around and actually smiled at me and nodded. "They may taste a little different since it's been a few years, but I thought I'd give them a try, you know, as a way of saying goodbye to an old life." She turned around and started to hum a little.

"Am I missing something here?" Nero asks, I whirl around and smile and nod. "What?"

"Family secret." Grandma and I say together and laugh. Dee and I had told her a little more detail as to what's happened to us over the last couple of days, as well as telling her about Jester and warning her about the Arkam persona, didn't tell her the name, just the description. After her shower, she seemed a little more relaxed and accepting of everything, well, the bottle of Kentucky Dry seemed to help that along as well, but eh, you take what you can get.

I looked over at the table and nearly fell over my jaw on the floor. On the table was a wooden box like device that had a metal rod that stood out of the top about three feet tall and a loopy L shaped metal bar on the left hand side. "Holy crap, where the hell did you find this?" I ask her with renewed enthusiasm as I ran over to it and started running my hands over the wood.

"I buried it in my closet a little after the funeral," Grandma said as she stirred the hollandaise. "and you know that your Grandfather bought that for you, so I think it's time you got it back."

"What the hell is that thing?" Nero asks as I found him standing by the table looking down at the box.

'_Yes, do indeed tell.'_ Dee says slightly interested. "It's called a Theremin, it's a instrument that was made in the twenties or so, and Grandpa bought it off a friend when I was seven cause the physical therapist said I needed to work back up the muscles in my left wrist and hand."

"What'd you do?" Nero asks as he flicks the large antenna.

"Stephan used to enjoy hanging up the heads of the deer he hunted up on the walls out in the garage attached to the house." Grandma said as she slid an over easy egg onto a large plate accompanied with others and placed them on the table.

"And I'm a danger prone klutz, so I tripped out in the garage and skewered my left hand and wrist on a few of the smaller horn points." I said holding up my hand and pulling back the sleeve and showing him the small puncture scars. "So when the therapist said I needed to work my hands more, Grandpa thought of this."

Nero shrugged and started picking at the loopy antenna, I slapped his hand and he glared. "What the hell does it do?"

I smirked and found the plug for it and plugged it in and turned it on by placing my hand on the loopy antenna. "This one controls the volume, while the long one controls pitch." I let go of my hand and pulled it up and a weird wavy pitchy noise sounded and I smiled. "It works by hand placement, whenever you move your hand up or down or shake your fingers, it creates a multitude of sounds that can be put together to do music."

Grandma came and placed a few plates down on the table and sighed. "I remember you and Katie messing around with it so much, remember when you tried playing 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' on it while Katie sang it?" I blushed and nodded my head and tried to do a few pitches on it and came out with an odd twilight zone noise mixed with Star Trek.

"Sounds like Star Trek." Nero remarked as he pulled out a chair.

"That's because the original theme song was made with a Theremin." Grandma said with a sigh and shook her head. "I remember Sal and Benning watching all those episodes for the longest time when it came on."

"Benning?"

"My dad." I told him quickly as I flipped off the Theremin and put it down on the floor beneath the window sill to make room for the hollandaise. "So you have the next few days subbing for the gym teacher right?"

He nodded and started eating the moment Grandma put the pot of hollandaise on the table. "What period will I see you in?" he ask ruefully, though the smirk on his face told me he didn't mean it. Huh, guess I'm not as much as an ass I thought I was.

'_No, you are.'_ Dee says with a faux smug voice. Shut up. "Sixth." He nods and grunts in acknowledgement. Grandma starts to sit down, but stops and looks at the t.v in a glare.

"Turn it up Josslyn." Grandma says, I turn and look at the t.v and realize why she sounded so grim. Amber alert, on the news with a picture of a girl of about seven with long black hair, wide lens glasses with pink frames and a large toothy smile of some innocent girl. I got up and turned it up to blaring so we could all here.

"… Marta Gillespie, a six and a half year old girl, was taken last night from a local drug store with her mother only a few aisles away. Marta was diagnosed with savant syndrome and is very acute too music and sounds…." I didn't hear anything after that, my ears were beating. Another child with a mental disability, taken from a public place only a few feet away from their parents, a tactic to show that no one can stop them and they can take anyone from anywhere at anytime. The Pelts, the bastards.

Grandma took the remote from my hands and turned off the t.v and went over to the bar in between the kitchen and the dining area and pulled out a glass bottle. Nero wasn't saying anything, he had a look on his face that showed he was irked. '_Tonight is that 'ball' the Pelts are throwing.'_ Dee says, voice carefully calm. Yep, and they want Grandma to come. Over my dead body. '_Let us hope they are the ones who will be dead by the end of tonight.' _I had apparently sat down and actually ate everything on the table without knowing.

"Hey Joss." Nero says while waving his good hand. I snap out of it and look at him. "I said I want to drive today."

"Oh, uh, yeah sure." I fished into my pocket and found the keys. "You know how to drive stick?" he scoffs and takes the keys.

"My hand still works dumbass, and yes I do." He said as he got up and went to his room. I didn't say anything, instead I looked at Grandma while she was sitting in the recliner with a half empty glass in hand. I wanted to say something, anything to tell her about the Pelts and to avoid Claude at any cost, but what can you say when you're lost for words and have a something devil for a roommate?

'_Written words can sometimes impact you more than spoken ones.' _Dee says. What? '_You still have your… map in your shoe, write down your warning to her while Nero is in his room.' _…. Dee you are a fucking genius. I could practically feel him smile. '_Glad to know you appreciate me.' _he said smugly. I was too busy pulling out the sole of my shoe and extracting the paper slip. There was a pen on the bar counter that I found and wrote 'Do not talk to Pelts or Claude, tell no one. Demons. Savant girl, stay away from ball.' In purple ink. I quickly handed it to her and held a finger up to my lips.

She read it, reread it, looked up at me incredulously and started to talk, but I shushed her and plucked the note out of her hand and slipped it into my pocket. "We'll talk about it later. Remember, keep them on you at all times." Them being the holy water vials. She nodded and then glared while Nero walked in.

"Ready to go?" he asks while giving us a calculating look.

"Yeah, let me grab my bag." God, please at least watch out for Grandma, Marta especially. At least till I come and save her.

-School-

I ran into Vergil first when I walked into the school, he was waiting for Nero with a small smile. He seemed more relaxed than anything, oh, now I know why Nero looked ethereal when he came home, someone got lucky. '_If you used your nose, you would have smelled it on him.' _Human nose, HUMAN NOSE! I went straight forward, ignoring Vergil as he and Nero shared their silent conversation of knowing looks and smirks. Kerry was suppose to be back today, and by god if theirs anyone I needed right now to help me out it was her.

I reached her room and turned into it and found Dante and Kerry having a grim faced conversation behind the vent hood. "… how could this have happened?" she asked him with a hint of seething anger.

He sighed and knocked a knuckle on the counter. "Look, we can't prevent shit like this from happening. But we have an idea on who's doing all of this."

Her tone darkened and I took a step back. Pissed Kerry is not a good Kerry to be around, especially when she's in her own, chemical stocked environment. "And you think JOSS is the-" I ran down the hall at that one, well more like Dee made my legs move as I had a shocked look on my face.

How… what… '_Sit.' _Dee says, I snap out of it and look around, I was in the library, the back corner where there's an old, overstuffed recliner. I did what he said and thought of putting my head between my knees and breathing deeply, but that would bring attention. I pulled out an ACT study guide from the shelf and my ipod from my bag. my hands were shaky and my foot was bouncing up and down while pinned under my knee, it was too disturbing. Kerry knew that Dante was a demon, KERRY! And what's worse, they still think I'm a demon. '_And they seem to suspect that you are responsible for something.' _Dee remarked calmly as I turned up Green Day. I could practically feel him giving me pity pats on my back, it pissed me off. Now I know why some people complain about it when their friends do it. '_You need to calm down.'_ He says soothingly.

WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CALM DOWN?! The only person who ACUTALLY is my friend is- '_Probably the person who brought Dante, Vergil and Nero here.' _What the hell are you talking about?! All this time, you've been telling me that I need to keep my head down, stay the hell away- '_Sparda helped your Grandfather hunt demons.'_ So? Tha- '_They're all from the same lineage, mostly, so it stands to reason that they are here to hunt demons. And since we know that the Pelts are connected to demons, and the Pelts are also connected to the children disappearances.' _…Kerry's always hated the Pelts, she's said that on so many occasions. But still, she shouldn't know about demons… right? '_Do you remember the tapes from last night?' _No, I wasn't really… paying attention. Dee sighs and I flip a few pages in the book. '_He kept mentioning Cal Gallager.' _Wait, CAL GALLAGER?! '_Yes.' _He's the guy who owns the land I hunt off of!

'_Well, this plot seems to keep thickening.'_ Dee remarked ruefully. I was going to say something as the song lulled, but the bell rang instead. How bad do you think it'd be if I skipped Dante's class? '_Go, it would be a bad idea to confirm their suspicions.' _Yeah, but what- '_Just go' _So I went.

Dante's class wasn't so bad, in fact he was thoroughly preoccupied by the attentions of a few girls that were having a flirting contest with him. He was smirking a lot as he fired back remarks that we're double sided compliments and insults that they didn't catch, but whenever I caught his looks he'd roll his eyes or do a suicide motion with his hands. I found myself smiling a lot at his remarks and gestures the entire class period up until the bell rang.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Dante asks as I start to gather my things.

Keep calm, steady breathing and remember all the acting lessons the drama teacher was trying to put inside your head. "Yeah I'm fine, just had something along the lines of a family intervention and a weird trip down memory lane yesterday when I got home." It's good to go with mixed truths and generalizations.

"Ah, been there and done that." He said with a nod. "Just be careful going down that brick road kid, never know what might pop up."

"Same goes to you, we have a case of Chlamydia groups here last time the school reported mass health conditions." No real surprise these days, with how guys and girls talk, a lot of these people got around.

He seemed taken aback at that one. "You really think I'm that shameless?" it sounded as if he was offended.

I shrug and look out the door. "You seem like the type of guy who goes either way when it comes to personal contact."

A few beats later Dante sighed and sat on the desk. "Nero told ya huh?" he said dryly. My answer was silence, he only grunted. "You going to pity me kid?"

I could only look down at the floor. "I'd say I was trying not to, but everyone pities everyone no matter how hard they try not to." Dante leaned over and lifted up my head by my chin with a finger. I looked into his eyes in mild shock and a lot of discomfort, the odd kind from an awkward situation.

"If you're gonna pity me, then why not help me get over it." he said with a small smirk and a sad look. "I'm sure you'd help out a lot." I stared at him in confusion for a minute, but when it finally clicked, Dee roared to life in my head and the warmth of embarrassment bloomed from my neck up to the roots of my hair. I punched him right there and then, knocking him off the desk and into a student desk. He looked at me and I thought I saw the making of a fat lip, but he only looked back at me with a mixture of shock and regret. "Joss I-" I turned and left before he could say anything else. I was racing down the hall trying to actually think straight.

'_Breathe, just keep breathing.' _Dee said softly as I turned a corner and nearly took out my aunt Cheryl.

"Josslyn?" she asks worriedly as she looks at me. "Are you alright?" My eyes felt as if they were about to explode and I was sure I looked about ready to cry. What the fuck is going on?

"Uh… yeah I'm fine." I say as I take in a ragged breathe. "Oh, and I heard about Katie and Zack, congrats are in order."

That caught her off guard. "Why, thank you Josslyn, and I'm sure that she'll be happy to see you Friday when they come home."

Holy what? Katie is coming home? She needs to turn tail and run. "Sal's letting her back home?" More like, Why the hell is she even bothering?

"Miriam laid down the Monday when I called to tell her the news." Well, they don't call it an intervention for nothing, it affects the entire family. "Josslyn, I know that Miriam hasn't been the… best grandmother to you, but you have to know her hearts in the right place. Even if her… method isn't all about showing it."

'_Understatement on that one' _"it's Fine Cheryl, Grandma and I had a little heart to heart last night." I sniffed again and resisted the urge to wipe at my eyes. "Now if she'd just give me back my door we'd be square." I said with a forced chuckle as the bell rang. "Crap."

She pulled out a pen and took my notebook from my hand and wrote down a note and pulled it out and handed it back to me. "Look sweetie, I know things haven't been the best between everyone for the past couple of years, and I know you don't like that I suggested you for the rally Friday. But you have to understand, I truly do care about you and I just wanted you to open up a little. It's not healthy being in the background and bottling up everything you haven't said. Now tell me what's wrong."

'_What is it with your family and these sudden turn arounds?' _I blame it on the fumes from Tony's drugs. '_Doesn't make sense, but I like it.' _Time for acting skills! I looked sideways and scratched my arm. "We… grandma and I kinda went through a few boxes of Grandpa's old stuff last night. It just kinda hit me last period. You know, the memories." She gave me a sympathy/pity hug and shooed me off to class.

'_Are you alright?' _Dee, you live in my head and you've seen everything I have over the past two hours, please don't ever ask that question again. '_I can help you Joss, you just have to let me in.' _A, you already are in. B, you're a demon that started out hating me, why are you caring so much now? '_… I never hated you Joss, I only resented you for suppressing me for so long.' _Wait, what do you mean so long? _'You need to listen more Joss, and for now, I can't tell you anything without you becoming agitated in school. But I promise you, after tonight, I will tell you all that I remember.' _You know something Dee, life's full of empty promises, and right now yours is hollow and crumbling. He didn't talk after that, he just let me stew and brew.

Class blew by, I don't remember doing anything but stare at the table in front of me with a whirlwind of emotions, and all of them originate from what Dante said. Third period, don't remember it at all. Fourth came along and I buried my head into the book Vergil assigned and never showed my face to him. He didn't bother with me till the end of class, that's when he pulled me aside and actually showed some feign of emotion.

"Josslyn, what did my brother say to you?" The look he showed was tired and annoyed.

"The adage that jewelers use is a good expression for now. If you have to ask, you already know." He narrowed his eyes at me and I had a small flare of regret for opening my mouth, but then Dee came forth and washed it away.

"My brother is an idiot, you are aware of that right?"

"You and I both know that isn't true, he just acts like one." His glare softened slightly and I turned for the door. "Vergil, your brother he may not be an idiot, but he is a grieving asshole. I'm sure you know the reason behind that." I left at that before he could react to that, knowing what I assume of him, it'd be anger and lots of it. When I got to Kerry's room, she took one look at me and showed some hesitation, but then she broke out into a smile and gave me a hug.

"Oh god, you don't know how much I have missed you." She said happily. I'd say the same, but then again you seem to be on their side.

'_Just go along, you will forgive her, of that I'm sure.' _You suck. I hugged her back and then she let go and smiled. "Missed you too Kerry, it's been a weird few days. For starters, Grandma's been going to AA every week and this morning, she cooked me breakfast."

She shrugged at that. "It's about time she told you, been telling her she should for a while."

"YOU KNEW?!" I shouted at her in shock, a lot of the kids in the class stopped and stared. Her face darkened and she pulled me into chemical room and closed the door behind her, then hauled off and slapped me. Dee growled slightly as I stood at the ground in shock.

"Never raise your voice at me like that again." she said seething like. "Yes, I knew about your Grandmother's habit, we DO actually talk to each other. And I AM her sponsor just for your information." She then leaned in and put her hands on my shoulders. "Joss, I don't know what's been going on in your life recently, but I do know that something's changed."

I gulped and thought about telling her, to just get it out and get it over with. But I didn't, instead I thought about the best excuse that came to mind. "I saw Robert's picture Monday, and yesterday Grandma told me everything that happened. After that, we… we pulled out some of Grandpa's stuff-" she smacked me again on that one. "What the hell?"

She glared at me and crossed her arms. "I'm just making sure that you're not lying to me." she tapped her foot a few times as I held the 'dafuq' look, then she sighed and shook her head. Thank god for mediocre acting skills, I don't think I could handle 'the look' let along 'the word', her heart breaking tools she wields. I've only been on the receiving end of those once and god that hurt like hell.

'_Literally or just emotionally?' _It's a mixture of both, you just feel as if your hearts being squeezed and then it's just… guh I am the most miserable and horrible person ever kinda feeling. "So how'd it go with your family? Did you have the intervention I had?"

She laughed darkly and picked up a bottle on the shelf. "Sweetie, unlike your grandmother, my family chose to be bitches and bastards for their own sake of pure money. Miriam did it to protect herself from heartbreak. Though that excuse is actually a little bit weak compared to what's she done and what's she's let slide."

"Ya think?" '_Indeed'. _She shook the bottle at me playfully and opens the door. "By the way, grandma laid down the law, Katie's allowed back into our lives."

She smiled at that. "Good, tell her I said hi, how's she doing by the way?"

I shrug at that one, one consequence of not knowing what the hell happened to your family when they are 'banished'. "From what I know, she started nursing school, but on the bright side her and Zack are pregnant."

"That's great!" she exclaims, then turns her head out the door. "Partner up, lab sheet and then open response, due Friday." Someone said something. "KEEP REBECCA BLACK OUT OF THIS!" she barked. I snickered and exited with her, no I haven't come out of the closet yet!

'_Technically-'_ Take your technicality and shove it. '_You realize that you would feel it as well right?'_ Screw you. '_You make this too easy sometimes.' _He says with a smile. The experiment was synthesis of alum crystals, hated doing it last year cause my partner skipped that day and I had to work the water pump by myself and sprayed water everywhere. In no time it seemed that the class had gone by, usually did during experiments in class. The bell rang louder this time around, that or my ears where just more aware of it since I was practically on edge. Kerry was trying to get me to talk about every random little thing, mostly about what I found of grandpa's stuff.

'_Despite what probable things could happen, inquire about Cal.' _Are you sure? She may just go off the deep end and accuse me of being the demon responsible for whatever the hell it is she thinks I'm responsible for. '_But then again, she may just see it as nostalgia. We need information Joss, we need to know more about what your grandfather did.' _ Alright, but I call bragging rights if this goes sour. "Actually Kerry, I found a broken picture from Grandpa's day's in the military. It had the names of everyone in it, do you know a Cal Gallager?"

She smirked and nodded. "That would be my father, Calhoun. That's how I know your family so well." She looked off in a far off distance and smiled fondly.

"How come you never told me I hunt on your dad's land?" I ask her, try for something a little bit trivial instead of outright saying something.

She shrugged and started cleaning out an Erlenmeyer flask. "Dad said it didn't really matter, but he's out of the country right now, he was disowned by the family so he didn't bother coming with me to the will reading."

That explains one menial thing. "So did you serve with Grandpa and Dad?"

She shook her head no. "They belonged to a special unit, think black ops and go on from there, specialty missions. They still called in Stephan and my dad, even after they both officially retired from the service."

"Wow." She only nodded and I finished up my flask, and then I saw Nero walk into the classroom. Shit, where one comes in. "I'm going to go get lunch." I told her quickly and bolted out the door. Lucky for me, there's two doors to her room.

Nero was spending the night with Vergil, so he gave me back my keys during sixth period. I was afraid something like this was going to come up, they plan on going to the 'ball' tonight, of that I'm sure of it. Nero had worked out the number of kids that disappeared each year, as if he knew, either that or he's a math whiz. He just let everyone do what they want during class, so everyone was either sitting and talking, walking and talking, or that one lone kid who was playing basketball by himself. The kid I had nailed with the basketball on Monday seemed to keep glaring at me through his packed nose, but I've got bigger fish to fry. I was sitting next to Nero, both of us had our headphones on and were just looking in odd directions trying to avoid most forms of eye contact till he finally sighed loudly and pulled off his headphones.

"Alright, so what'd Dante say to ya?" I glared at him and only turned up the volume on my ipod, blasting Fit For Rivals into my ears. He yanked my earbud out of my ears with a growl and took my ipod.

"HEY!" I protested and tried to reach for my ipod, he kept me distanced with the elbow of his covered arm. "Give it back ya jackass!"

"So much for southern hospitality." He remarks with an eye roll. He tosses me back my ipod as I continue to glare. "Now tell me what the hell the dumbass said."

"Why do you care?" I snapped at him angrily. "You fucked him and left him to hold the bag, so why do you care?" I saw that fist coming my way before he even actually threw the punch. I knocked it away and threw my own at him but he pushed me back with his other arm and it went up past his head. Some of the kids started saying stuff as I tried to get away from him but he kicked the back of my knee.

"Redneck asshole." He growled as I went down to one leg. Whirling around I brought up my hand and attempted to backhand him, but he blocked it and lashed out with a kick into my side. It connected and I tumbled down the concrete steps of the bleachers onto the floor. My glasses flew off my face and skidded away a little bit.

"Hipster prick." I spat back as I crawled for my glasses and had my hand over them right as someone brought down their foot. I hissed and kept my hand from collapsing and destroying my glasses and lashed out with my other hand, it hit the bitch/bastard in the crotch and everyone let out a collective 'ooh' as that person I hit backed off. Bastard it is. I pulled the foot back towards me and head butted the other leg below the knee hard enough to hear a pop. Bastard went down and I put my glasses on to find it was the kid who's nose I had broken the other day groaning on the floor.

"I resent the hipster comment." Nero remarked wryly as he reached the floor. "Get your ass up and go to the nurse dumbass." He said as he pulled broken nose kid to his feet and shoved him to the door. "And the next time I see you pull a stunt like that again, I'll beat your ass down to a bloody fucking pulp." He threw after him as he exited the door in a daze.

I grumbled and growled as I got to my feet, fuck my ribs were hurting like hell. "Think you can kick harder next time around?" he flips me off as I sit down on the bottom bench and breathe deeply. "Sorry about the cheap shot, I just blame you for his little joke."

"Well gee, thanks." He snorts as he sits down next to me. "From my year and a half spent with that old man, I've heard him say a whole lot of shit. Usually, I just went along with it most of the time, but then again we got along just fine. So, what'd he say?"

I sigh and bang my head on the bench behind my head. "More or less, that I should fuck him to help him get over you, a pity fuck." I growled darkly as Nero sighed and shook his head. "Felt like he was calling me a cheap slut."

"Okay, even that is out of character for Dante." He remarked tiredly. "Sure, lecherous comments are his shtick, but even that goes too far for him." I only scoffed and closed my eyes, hoping to get rid of that rising feeling of anger. "What'd ya do to him?"

"Tried to give him a fat lip." Nero snorted and gave me a victory pat on the shoulder, felt like a pity pat. "Don't think I succeeded though, probably barely even swollen." Now I felt guilty and melancholic, this sucks. Dee, make me angry. '_No, we need to save that for later.' _No fun.

"I have a feeling he's going to try to apologize to you within the next few days." Nero said boredly. Oh god.

"You already knew didn't you? Asshole." There's the anger.

"Look, just be-" the bell rang and interrupted him.

I got up and sighed while looking at him. "Nero, I have a feeling you and Vergil are only actually humoring for some reason I don't really care about. Stop trying, it's too damn awkward for everyone. Leave me alone and let me go back to being some invisible little spineless wimp I was." I turned promptly and exited the gym and went straight to the office with my backpack over my shoulder, packed it before class. I needed to get home and prepare for tonight, so much to do with so little time. I checked out and in no time was at my car, and found Dante leaning on the front hood of the Cuda.

"Hey kid, what's up?" he asks with a small wave of his hand. Sighing I look down at the ground and unlock my door after getting past him. "Joss, you can drive off of but I'm just gonna hold onto the hood." I looked up at him and saw he was completely serious in that semi-joking manner. I threw my bag inside and slammed the door shut and leaned onto the roof.

"What do you want Dante? Or better yet, why the hell are you even bothering me at all?" Besides the obvious fact they could sense that demon bit in me, it is a good question. Someone who's basically invisible, no distinguishing qualities or anything else. Wait a minute… damn if I was a story character I'd fit mary sue quality.

He cocked an eyebrow and layed down on the hood of the Cuda and yawned. "You're too hard on yourself kid, besides, what's wrong with a teacher being interested in his student?"

"Besides the illegal qualifications that you seem to have in mind of propositioning said student?" I threw back at him scathingly. "You know, I doubt your idiocy a whole lot, but maybe I shouldn't."

He looked at me upside down and I saw genuine remorse and some form of old grief. He got up from the Cuda and walked over to me and put his hand on my head and actually tried to ruffle it up as I scowled at him. "You're a good kid Joss, even if you are dense sometimes." I elbowed him in the stomach and he took his hand off my head and moved it to my back. Okay, TOO CLOSE!

"Dante, back off before I pull out a cheap shot." I growled at him as I tried to shake off his hand my back.

"Go ahead kid, I know I got left for my brother and sure it hurts like hell." He whispers into my ear harshly. I could feel Dee getting agitated in a weary sense, too close, that's what it was. And this overwhelming sense of anger, regret and something….something else that was just like being wrapped up tightly in it. but just like that, that presence I felt was gone, just his hand on my back lightly. "Sorry kid, I'm just a little… fried I'd say." He moves his hand up to my neck and I shiver when it lingers there, and finally just slowly goes away. "I am sorry kid, I didn't mean for it that way."

I stopped at that and turned to him and looked at him incredulously. "What?"

He smirked and backed away and turned to go off. "If you don't get what I just said kid, come back and I'll show you exactly what I'm talking about." And just like that, he walked off towards the school, leaving me to just stand there.

Dee let out a long breathe in my head, and I echoed it outside. "What… what the fuck was that?" _'I… I don't want to find out. That was too intense and… I'm afraid of what he meant.' _I wanna go home and then kill something now, just to get rid of this weird ass feeling. '_Agreed, and for future reference… stay away from him in the future. He's hiding something, him and Vergil both. I don't think either of us will be able to hold our own against the… real them.'_ How bad are they Dee? '_I'm afraid to say… and I'm only afraid of Kerry and what could happen to us if Mundus won.' _…Mary mother of god, I'm screwed. '_Get home, plan, and then lets kill. I don't like being afraid.' _"Welcome to being human 101 Dee, first lesson, fear thy neighbor."

We got home faster than I thought we would, and we both were thinking of ways to create distractions or weapons that were disposable and destructive. Our best conclusion, car bomb filled with nails and other random shit soaked in holy water. The PT Cruiser was sitting up in the garage, and we did tell Grandma about Liam and how I got his car, so we needed to get rid of it quickly. Fertilizer, a gas tank and a old walkie talkie would work well. Call it up with the back pulled off and wires exposed poking inside a gas tank will set it off, have a few plastic containers filled with fertilizer and sprinkled with gasoline. I'm not sure if this is how it'll work, but I need to try, we needed to try. All or nothing, life or death, for more than just us, Marta too.

Once we got into the house though, those plans went down the fucking drain. Cause there was Claude sitting at the kitchen table with his hands weaving tunes around the Theremin, a sad nostalgic smile on his face. "Ah Josslyn, so glad you could come." He said with a wide closed mouth smile.


	13. Chapter 13 Rose colored glasses

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEVIL MAY CRY OR IT'S CHARACTERS! JUST MY OC'S.**

**Recap:** **Once we got into the house though, those plans went down the fucking drain. Cause there was Claude sitting at the kitchen table with his hands weaving tunes around the Theremin, a sad nostalgic smile on his face. "Ah Josslyn, so glad you could come." He said with a wide closed mouth smile.**

Okay, that last sentence made no sense, but I'm sure scattering Claude's face onto the walls with Samh will. I had the shotgun devil arm out and pointed at his face as Dee appeared beside him with Hallow in hand. Claude paused in mild shock at Dee and then back at me. "I knew that you were turned into a half demon, but I didn't know you had this power." He waved his hands around the Theremin to make a few dramatic wavy noises. "A whole bodied doppelganger, quite… interesting."

Dee raised the corner of his mouth in annoyance and disgust. "Doppelganger my ass, I'm the real deal bitch." He growled darkly and started pulling the trigger. Claude stared at him wide eyed and stopped moving his hands. Dee smiled wildly as I started to inch towards the hallway. "Now then, where's the old lady?"

I turned to go down the hallway and head for my room when Claude was standing in front of me. I twisted and brought Samh up in an attempt to cut him, but he wasn't there anymore. "Well my, my." He said, I turned to see him back at the table looking at Dee as he attempted to touch him more. "An actual sentient doppelganger with it's own personality." Claude turned to me and nodded approvingly. "You are indeed a special case."

Was that a compliment or am I just being slow enough to take it as an insult? "Dee, mid-"

"No need to activate any other power." Claude said from behind me. I turned and slashed at him, but he stopped the blade with a single finger. "I'm actually here with a definite offer to help you."

"STAY AWAY FROM THE MIRRORS!" Dee shouts as he attempts to smash the one on the opposite wall above the bar. The kitchen layout was odd, there was a passage way in the middle of a dividing wall that separated the front door entrance for a short bit. On the other side of the entrance is a large bar/storage area/extra seating space. On either side of that wall was a mirror of different sizes, because the sunlight would come in and reflect into the kitchen. Wait, if Claude could travel through mirrors.

"DON'T BREAK IT THEN DUMBASS!" I yelled back and jumped away from the demon at hand. Dee paused in mid swing and stumbled slightly into the bar, demon or not physics applied, I think. Lot of impossible shit has happened, so you never know. "Multiple points of entry and exit, besides he could just use reflections instead of mirrors."

"Oh no, I require mirrors." Claude announced as he leaned up against the wall behind him, guarding the hallway to my room. "After all, mirrors are key tools to illusions, and that dear Josslyn, is my ability. But I am not here for a fight."

Dee was the one to snort, I simply rolled my eyes. "Right, and I'm straight as an arrow." I retort as Dee launches forward with a manic smile as he attempts to cut Claude to pieces.

"You seem to forget that arrows bend, even if to the slightest degree." Claude said as he simply disappeared and reappeared in front of the fireplace. Okay, mental note of mirrors…. Too many to count. "I am here to offer up my services to you both."

I looked at Dee and he simply shrugged his shoulders. "Go get Grandpa's joke." He nodded and in a flash he was back holding the trisecting holsters by the leather straps.

Claude chuckled. "Oh yes, Love, War and the unbeatable Fair. Quite the joke Step-" I shot him in the foot to shut him up, he stumbled as the appendage disappeared and seemed slightly pained.

"You shut the fuck up about my family. You came here to talk, talk." I growled as I tossed Dee Samh and he tossed me the holsters.

"Oh, I seem to have struck a cord." Claude joked dryly. I only glared as I adjusted the harness to my body, it actually felt comfortable in some weird way. The way you wear it is weird, War and Love go up underneath your armpits, but in a way that's like a regular gun holster. Reach up under your arms to grab the handles. Fair's handle was downward at an angle to where I reach up underneath my shirt to grab it at my back. When you pull off the holsters, they go back to that whole X,Y,Z axis positions.

"I don't know, why not ask Robert that question." Dee remarked as he leveled Samh and Hallow at Claude's head. I had Love and War out in no time and were pointed down at the floor.

"Ah, so you found the letter." He remarked calmly as he sat down on the hearth. "Yes, I took him from the market. But no, I did not kill him. That would be my… employers." He said the word with a twisted look and filled with malice.

"Doesn't matter." I told him soullessly as I raised War. "Sixty seconds, clock starts now."

"Very well then. My abilities are menial among my kin, for I am only capable of illusion and travel with mirrors." So that's how he grabbed Robert so fast, there's a mirror at McAlley's supercenter around the deli and bakery sections, those fish eyeball ones that allow you see down the next aisle. "Therefore since I wasn't much of power, I was bargained off to Aron and Debbie Pelt in order for their services to my father."

"Boo fucking hoo, thirty seconds." Dee said.

Claude merely scoffed at him. "I grow tired of just being some plaything that will bend to whatever whim they desire." He smiled devilishly. "So, I wish to pay them back for a few decades worth of work. Why not use their perfectly crafted lamb to destroy them." Lamb? Crafted?

The blades of War where in his face without me thinking. Stupid, fucking stupid. Never get close to the bad guy, those idiots always die or get taken down first. "What the fuck do you mean?" I growled darkly.

Claude raised a finger and wagged it. "Quid pro quo Clarice." Oh great, a Hannibal Lector fan. "But this quo is only for my deal, no other. I will loan you my abilities in order for you to return to the Pelts home tonight and to enact the world's most joyous massacre upon them and their guests." His eye's where sparkling, he was ecstatic at the image inside his twisted little mind.

"You say temporarily loan us your powers, that means you'll still be alive and waiting for us to be done." Dee replied cautiously. "What's to say we just kill you and take your powers as our own."

Claude laughed and within in instant he had my glasses in hand. "Because I am leaving you only one ability, when you're both done, it will disappear." His hands glowed as I swung War and then he was gone. My glasses clattered down onto the hearth and I heard Dee swear as Claude snapped his fingers. "Your glasses now temporarily contain my ability of illusion. Just wear them and they will allow you to turn your form into anyone or thing you desire to look like. I recommend myself for your infiltration. For now, I await the news of your success. Good luck dear Josslyn, you innocent lamb. I am counting on you."

"Dee, is he still in the house?" I looked down at my glasses and simply ignored them as I went down the hall. Chances are, Grandma locked herself inside Grandpa's cellar/hidey-hole.

"80 percent sure he's not." He replied with a Gaelic shrug as he set Samh on the floor and picked up my glasses. "Huh, your glasses now say Rose on the side."

I snorted as I stopped at my room and hit the dresser. After a minute of Velma acting I found my last pair of spares. "Viewing the world through a pair of rose colored glasses, why is everything a joke these days?" My current pair of glasses that are now semi possessed had black trimming that was about half an inch thick on the arms and was basically all acrylic almost. This pair was my set with large wide lenses like that my neighbor Carl, who's 88 with cataracts wears. Grandpa glasses. Putting them on was fun, going from a higher grade prescription to a lower one was always a freaking headache.

Grandma was indeed inhabiting the hidey-hole, and she looked worse for wear. Eye's red, mild puffiness in her cheeks and sniffing slightly while rubbing her arm on her sleeve. A picture of Grandpa with a little child standing next to him beaming as he was holding a large bass in hand. "Josslyn?" she asked in a slightly choked tone of voice.

"Is that Robert?" I ask pointing to the picture as I finished walking into the large cavern. Laying in a large metal rack next to the desk she was sitting at was an old Chicago typewriter, AKA the Thompson Submachine gun. Drum magazine in place with plenty of stick ones littered among the desk with bottles of holy water scattered among them. "Wow, didn't know we had this bad boy."

Grandma smirked and pulled the gun up from the rack in a large swift dash and had it pointed at me. "It's a girl actually, Ethel. Now, answer this question. How did you break you arm?"

"I didn't break my arm, it was my left leg at Wild River Rapids water park because Mickey pushed me into the vortex slide when Tony went down and I tumbled down the tube. Six places on Katie's birthday, July 22nd." And guess who had to take care of me during my summer of broken leggedness? That's right, my cousins as payment. Tony had grabbed my leg and Mickey had pushed. Why the hell had I even bothered to get in between those two assholes and be directly behind Tony in the waiting pool, I will never know. At least Tony got a black eye.

She visibly relaxed the gun down and put it on the desk after picking up the photo. "Yes, this is Robert… he looks a little like you." She said holding up the picture to where she could compare it with me. She paused when she looked at my face. "Where are you glasses at?"

"Here they be." Dee exclaimed. I turned to find Betty White standing behind me. "And they seem to do exactly what Claude said." Reaching up to his/her face, my glasses appeared and Dee was standing in place while pulling them off. "Just think of the image before you put Rose on, and voila. By the way, I believe you neighbor wants his glasses back."

"Oh my god, you even joke like Stephan." Grandma groaned aloud as she stood up and brought Ethel along. "I swear, if you are somehow some incarnate version of my husband, I will warn you of very unspeakable things." We both shuddered at the thought. "So, what did Claude do exactly?"

"Apparently he left us an opening to kill off the Pelts at the expense of his power, temporarily of course." Dee said with an eye roll as he handed me Rose. "I believe I have a plan."

"I have one as well, Grandma, I need to know where the old walkie talkies are. And then I need you to purchase two 25 pound bags of potting soil and two large plastic tubs, lids included. By the way, is the insurance on the PT Cruiser still intact?"

-Some time later- (At the Pelts.)

Have to say, the Pelts sure have it nice. A large roman revival like plantation house in the middle of wisteria tree's out in the middle of nowhere. I didn't even know there was a house like this out here if it shows you how much it's a shock. Vines creeped up the columns, and a fine gravel driveway led up to it. There were cars parked along the u shaped driveway, fancy ones. Rolls Royce, Mercedes, other fancy cars that aren't exactly lambo's or Ferraris but scream expensive. Non-descriptive I know, but I only know classics and a few at that.

My large rolling suitcase bumped on the gravel repeatedly and nearly tipped over, sorry Dee. I had to lug it up the stairs, and then was met with a few tuxedo clad men with ribbon ties that are obviously the help. A slight hair raising sensation on the back of my neck told me that they are in fact demons.

"Claude, what are you doing with such a deplorable section of luggage?" One asked in a mocking tone.

"Indeed, and what is the ghastly smell?" They seemed to have fun ribbing me, but beneath their gaze I saw anger. What are the chances they are in the same situation as Claude? People stopped from inside the house, a glance through the open French doors showed it was in full gala style ball. Everyone in attendance was decked out in old school Hollywood style clothing to what'd you think of high class ballroom wear.

Think of the vampires at the ball in Van Hellsing or high end Masquerade, minus the masks. Everyone there seemed to be others who stood out as servants, men or women in their human form. Maybe some where human. And in the middle stood Aron and Debbie Pelt. Debbie was wearing a simply black Old School Hollywood dress that clung in a graceful manner without being to clingy. A black silk scarf completed the outfit while accompanying black elbow length gloves with a small pearl pendant around her neck. Aron was dressed in black as well, but more english in manner with a deep red cravat and his black hair slicked back. They looked ready for the red carpet in this small town, but the plastic like nature of their faces destroyed the ultimate image of beauty.

"Claude?" Debbie called out with an outstretched arm. "Is Miriam here?"

I shook my head no and walked forward, pulling the suitcase behind me. "Unfortunately madam, no. It would seem that she was poisoned against us by Josslyn. He awaited me along with her and attempted to kill me, but they failed."

Debbie's face loss all of what little life it held and she pursed her lips. "Did you kill Miriam?" Aron asked.

"No, for Josslyn acquired a pocket dimension somehow and pushed her inside before our battle ensued. He would not open it for me to retrieve her." Aron's face twisted slightly before becoming perfectly stone like.

"No bother, we will retrieve her later. Now then, what indeed is inside that suitcase?" It's amazing how dignified they sound as soon as they drop the fake accents.

I pulled the suitcase forward and allowed it to dip onto the floor. Everyone crowded around us as I bent down. I didn't see Marta anywhere. "Unfortunately, I didn't have the necessary energy left to travel fully with him my usual methods. So I resorted to this method. Allow me to introduce our guest of honor." With a flourish I unzipped the suitcase and grabbed ahold of Dee's hair and pulled him to his knees. The tug on the back of my scalp hurt like hell, but a small price to pay. "Josslyn Tritell Franco."

Dee had altered his appearance to look exactly like me, spare glasses and all. Thank god for Drama class, cause I was damn good at painting on bruises and cuts. With his hands and legs zip tied behind him and his mouth duct taped closed, he looked incredibly pissed. Everyone gasped in amused manners as their eyes went wide. Then Debbie smiled widely and spun in a circle and laughed. "Well Ladies and Gentlemen, why not give our guest a proper welcome!" she exclaimed in jubilee.

Everyone cheered aloud and laughed and danced. I pulled Dee to his feet and felt him smirk under the tape. "Bring out the chosen!" Someone exclaimed in a joyous tone. Chorus of replies that where similar. Debbie turns around swiftly, a gun in her hand and pointed at my face.

"Oh chosen one!" she says in a high pitched sing song like manner as she cocks the hammer. "Do take off that horrid disguise, it's quite unbecoming."

Everyone else pulls out guns as well as blades hidden within their persons. The more demonic servants revealed wicked looking blades and weaponry. "Excuse me madam?" I ask in a cool manner. Best laid plans and all that jazz, but luckily I thought of a contingency plan.

"Do you really expect us to believe that Claude defeated you?" Aron asks with a large smirk. "Especially after all the lovely stories we've been hearing about you? Oh, that Arkam sure is a talkative one when he's angry."

I sighed and looked down at Dee, he could only shrug. "Destroy the doppelganger, it will not help you." Someone behind us says and I feel the presence of a guns barrel on the back of my head. "And get rid of the disguise."

I looked at Dee and raised up my hand slowly and snapped my fingers. A black pool opened up underneath him and he was gone like that. Midnight world, special delivery coming up. "As to the disguise, I believe I will pass on that option. I would rather like to see what is going to come along."

The little look of confusion on everyone's faces told it all. I smirked as small ripples in the area around me. "THE DOPPLEGANGER!" Aron shouted aloud in fear. I jumped up as the PT Cruiser appeared and came back down on the top of the car. Dee honked the horn and smiled through the windshield.

"Aron, Debbie, guest, allow for me to introduce Dee the inner demon. Dee, say hello."

He stuck Samh out the window and cranked the lever to switch to buckshot. "Hello fuck face." The back seat of the car had a large plastic bin about a foot and a half deep, same width, but three feet long. Packed with three fourths of the way with potting soil and sprinkled with kerosene mixed with gas and a little left over moonshine, courtesy of Uncle Monty's gift from Grandpa's funeral. There's two extended open ended wires hooked into an old walkie talkie, specifically the circuit that responds to incoming calls. The trunk and floor boards were packed full of sharp and point objects, same for in between the doors. Kinda like putting phone books in the excess space to do a poor mans bullet proofing job, just instead of the yellowpages it's nails and bits of scrap metal liberated from the school's shop class and recycle bin down at the scrap yard. We drove the Cruiser into the midnight world, left it there and traveled into town and liberated the places aforementioned. For extra explosion I also borrowed a few sticks of dynamite that Kerry made as well as leftover nitroglycerin inside a very cushioned box.

In a flash Dee was standing on the room with me and I was pulling out a holy water star from my pocket. Clothes seemed to become real with Rose's disguise. Everyone's eye's grew wide as Dee smirked and winked out of this dimension and I dropped the star and stepped on it. The mansion literally screamed in pain, not just the occupants, but the building itself as if it were alive. Dee popped back into existence and we both jumped over the crowd of kneeling demons and confused looking humans to land on the grand staircase and run up to the top.

I turned around and pulled out the walkie talkie that was our triggering device. "See you all in hell." I said with a sarcastic twang as I hit the call button. Nothing happened. "Mother of pearl." I exclaimed as I hit the button a few more times.

"Come on Heath Ledger." Dee urged as a few demons stood up. Debbie and Aron turned to us and Debbie fired her gun at me, it missed by a wide margin.

"You'll find that electricity doesn't work here unless we allow it." She said smugly. I looked at Dee and he only rolled his eyes.

"And Grandma said that keeping the dynamite in the front seat was a bad idea." I remarked. He only barked a laugh as he cocked the lever on Hallow.

Aron barked an order in some kinda language while the others were looking at us like we were stupid. I quickly pulled out Love and then Dee and I fired in unison at the front passenger seat. A large explosion took place, followed by a few more chained together with seconds of separation. You know the physics of a blast radius usually isn't that large unless it's like a twenty pound bag of explosives. Well, I think we got something around that cause the two of us where blown off our feet and into the wall behind us. The house groaned again and the cream and white colors began to peel and chip as it faded to a bleaker grey color.

"Told you we should have used more nitroglycerin." Dee says as I pulls himself out of the Dee shaped hole in the plaster wall. "Bigger boom."

"Whatever." I say as I step out of my hole and dust off the black jacket. Shockingly, the guise was still in effect. I pulled out War and smiled at him. "Now then, shall we treat ourselves to the festivities?" his eyes glowed dark and fiery red as his fingers became claws around the butts of the devil arms.

"It is time to bath in their blood." He said in a darkly demonic voice.

**Oh my god, I am so sorry to anyone who reads any of my stories. There really is no excuse to why any of my updates are extremely late. But I'll try to dig my way out of it anyway, I've thought about every single one of my stories. Plot wise, descriptions, those private moments I'm sure everyone wants more of. Unfortunately, I just haven't had the drive to put fingers to keys. And it sucks like hell. Though I have gotten the start on a few other stories as a way to get the inspiration, but still, it sucks. Sorry to everyone and anyone, I hope to god I didn't piss you all off. Reality Meet Devil May Cry will be updated soon, I promise.**


End file.
